


Dib Becomes an Incubus and Membrane is Useless

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Analingus, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incubus Dib Membrane, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Marathon Sex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Mommy Kink, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, Succubi & Incubi, The Swollen Eyeball Network (Invader Zim), Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, demonic transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin. A magical amulet turns Dib into an incubus. Professor Membrane is completely useless at fixing the "problem" but that's fine because Dib doesn't want him to. Increasingly deviant sexual shenanigans ensue as Dib slowly loses his inhibitions and gives in to his new demonic instincts and as far as Membrane's concerned, it's only a matter of time before he goes too far and he'll have to cure him, whether he wants it or not.
Relationships: Dib/Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Keef (Invader Zim), Dib/Professor Membrane, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 157





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely self-indulgent and practically a crackfic but it does have some semblance of a plot so, enjoy. And heed the tags, they all tell you what to expect from future chapters and more may be added as this continues. Relationships are tagged due to sex, not necessarily romance. As for if there WILL be romance at any point, well. Your guess is as good as mine right now.

“No, no, that’s not what the ritual was supposed to do!” Dib shouted as he sat exhausted on his bedroom floor, panting as the last wisps of red smoke drifted away. The talisman he had found in the woods sat in the circle in front of him, cracked and useless, its power gone. Transferred to Dib himself.

Everyone on the Swollen Eyeball Network forum had sworn it was a charm full of useful magic and they had even taught him a spell that would transfer its magic to him, granting him longevity and strength.

Perhaps that did still happen. But instead, all he could do was stare at his hands. His nails had lengthened into sharp claws, and when he recoiled from them, something shifted under him and he saw that he had sprouted a long, sinewy tail ending in a pointed spade.

At first he didn’t want to accept it as being attached to him, but one touch proved it was his, an odd sensation racing up the entire length of it to his spine when he tugged on the tip.

Despite being tired from the spell, Dib struggled to his feet, needing to see what else the magic had done to him. He immediately realized he was taller. He was already fairly tall, having sprouted to his father’s height by the age of sixteen, but now he was even taller than that. His toes had sprouted claws like his fingers, cutting into the front of his boots, which he hastily tugged off.

He gasped as he examined his body. His muscles had grown noticeably more toned, his figure slender and lean. He felt along his arms and then to his face, fanning his fingers across his cheeks. His jaw was sharper. He moved his hands further and touched silky soft hair. His hair never felt like that.

Dib tugged his glasses off for a moment and realized he could still see the same without them. The magic improved his eyesight?

“What did that do?” he groaned, crossing the room to his computer. He put the glasses down and reached for his keyboard, then noticed something strange about his shadow on the wall. Something was connected to his back, something _moving_. He looked over his shoulder and saw leathery wings.

His scream was enough to startle the other residents of the house.

Gaz was the first to come tearing into the room, lifting a bat and clearly ready to use it. She froze upon realizing Dib wasn’t being attacked, staring at him. “Wha… Dib? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me, do I really look that different?” he asked, worriedly feeling his face again.

“You look like you, but…” she started, only to be interrupted by Professor Membrane charging in too, a pistol in one hand and his other hand empty but still deadly, as a blue glow emanated from the metal of his palm. A laser ready to fire at any moment.

“What’s happening, son?” Membrane called, checking out the room. “Are you hurt?”

“No, no,” Dib said hastily, gesturing toward the circle he had created on the floor with red string and black candles. “It’s just, I did this spell on that talisman I found and well, it did something really weird to me! I don’t fully know what yet.”

Membrane sighed. “A spell? You know those are scientifically imp-”

“Dad, look at him,” Gaz said. “He has a tail and wings! And those… eyes.”

“What’s wrong with my eyes?” Dib yelped.

Membrane turned the pistol’s safety on and set it aside, along with deactivating the laser he was charging. Then he approached Dib, looking at him strangely. “Hm. I doubt magic’s the reason, but you do look different. Unless this is all just a costume and makeup.”

“It isn’t, I really did magic!” Dib insisted. “The Swollen Eyeballs told me the magic in the talisman would benefit me but I think it did something weird to me instead, I have these claws now, the tail and wings, and… and I feel really weird!” He was beginning to notice a heat in his body as he recovered his energy, his pulse picking up and thoughts inexplicably flicking to how much he wanted to get laid right now. Why was he thinking about _that_? There were more important matters at hand! “And what happened to my eyes, Gaz?!”

She looked amazed. “They turned gold, and your pupils aren’t round anymore. They’re slits. Like a cat.”

“Oh man. Gods, what did that talisman _do_?” Dib really wanted to hop back on the forum and describe what happened so they could figure things out, but Membrane was already moving him toward the door, taking out a small flashlight and turning it on, aiming it into his eyes.

Dib squinted and showed his teeth, hissing at how much the light stung. That was strange, a light like that was usually just uncomfortable, but it seemed to hurt now. At least, it did for a few moments. Then the pain faded and he assumed his eyes adjusted.

Membrane turned the light off. “Fascinating! Your pupils have become slitted and they thin upon exposure to bright light! And now without the light, they are expanding and becoming more round. Now, as for these…” He moved behind Dib and grabbed one of his wings, giving it a tug. Dib winced and instinctively tried to furl it back up, but Membrane was stretching it out fully, feeling along the fingers. “These resemble a bat’s wings, the bone structure is similar… four long fingers for flight, and a thumb… but much too small to actually allow flight for someone of your size.”

Dib quickly found that having someone pulling on his wings was quite uncomfortable. He grunted and pulled the wing away, giving both of them some flaps as he readjusted the membranes into a comfortable arrangement. They moved so easily it was as if he’s always had them.

“You sure that wasn’t some demon talisman?” Gaz asked, picking the object up and examining it.

“Careful, that might be dangerous,” Dib warned.

“I doubt it. Hm, it kinda looks like a face, but not a normal demon face. It’s almost handsome. Still, you look like a demon, dude.”

“Oh wouldn’t that just be my luck, I think I found something cool and instead get turned into a demon!” Dib complained. The longer he spent like this, the more frustrated he was becoming. He found that he had a sudden and undeniable craving for sex, it was hot and unmistakable, and the feeling brought with it a flash of clarity, his mind nearly screaming the reason at him.

He was an incubus.

“That talisman turned me into an incubus!” he shouted, stumbling back and sitting heavily on his bed. He clutched his face. What was he going to do? Was he going to get urges to seduce people? Would he be able to survive on regular food or would he have to have sex for sustenance? Was this reversible?

“Now son, just relax,” Membrane said. “Whatever caused these drastic mutations, I can fix them!”

“Mutations?” Dib demanded. “These aren’t mutations, I’ve literally become a demon! Just look at me!” He jumped back up, spreading his new wings wide and giving his tail a lash. “Fully functioning wings and tail, different eyes, which can see fine without my glasses by the way! I’m taller, Dad! And I have _claws_! This isn’t something your science can fix! I need to consult the Swollen Eyeballs, they’re the ones who did this to me. Ugh, they never liked me, they probably thought it’d be a funny prank…”

“There’s nothing that science can’t fix,” Membrane vowed. He took Dib’s hand. “Come, at least let me take you down to the home lab, I’ll take some blood samples and start studying this!”

“Fine, but no experiments until I try to fix this my way,” Dib said with a scowl. “We don’t need a repeat of Gaz’s pig mouth thing. Which was fixed because of magic, by the way.”

“Why did you have to remind me of that mess,” she sighed, following them out of the room.

Membrane didn’t acknowledge Dib’s last statement, just replying, “Yes, of course, you’re free to try your own methods but I’ll be standing by ready to help as soon as you’re ready!”

The three went down to Membrane’s lab in the basement, where he sat Dib down on a chair in the small medical section. “Could you hold out your arms for me?”

Dib held his arms out, the crooks of his elbows facing up, and Membrane examined his veins. His brow furrowed slightly and he prodded a thumb into each arm. Then he produced an ultraviolet light from his palms that made Dib’s veins illuminate.

“Ah, there we go,” he said, grabbing a marker and putting a couple spots on Dib’s left arm. “Your veins were harder to find than normal.” The light turned off and he returned to gathering what he needed.

Gaz took a seat nearby to watch the proceedings. Dib could tell she was examining him with far more interest than usual, lingering on his face. An ancient instinct seemed to whisper to him that she was young and healthy, a ripe target for-

He growled and turned his face away, staring at the wall. _The fuck is wrong with you?_ he demanded of himself. _You may be an incubus now but she’s your sister!_

Maybe that kind of thing didn’t matter to demons. But it mattered to him. He wasn’t giving in to those twisted desires. He struggled to recall all he knew about incubi and succubi. They were often quite human in appearance, concealing features like their wings and tails until they had successfully coerced a human into bed, at which point they revealed their true nature. By then, the human was powerless to resist. The cubus would have sex with the human in whatever manner they desired, the act revitalizing them as it drained energy from their victim. Then they would leave, and the victim would wake up dazed and confused, with nothing more than fleeting memories of the night’s events.

Dib has heard that some cubi had other methods, perhaps repeatedly using a single human they had taken a liking to, or making it clear from the start they were a demon just to make things interesting and allowing their partner to remember everything. Whatever their methods, all incubi and succubi were known to be intelligent, crafty, physically attractive, and irresistibly charming and seductive.

Membrane began tying a band around Dib’s arm to restrict the blood flow and make his veins more prominent. Dib watched him take a disinfectant wipe and begin scrubbing the crook of his elbow. His mind wandered again. He’s also read that cubi could produce pheromones when desperate and that almost no human could resist them. Even strong-willed people would be driven into a lustful frenzy by the scent of a cubus in need. Dib wasn’t sure how to produce those pheromones. He didn’t want to.

“This may sting for a moment,” Membrane said. He had gotten the needle ready without Dib noticing and had it positioned over his arm.

“Go ahead,” Dib replied, looking away.

Membrane slipped it in. The immediate thing Dib noticed was that it didn't hurt. Even with Membrane's skill at doing this, there was usually at least a small pinch of pain, but he didn't even feel that this time. He looked over to confirm that the needle was in. Yes, the needle had gone in and out, leaving behind the small tube that was currently drawing blood out from his arm. Membrane had several labeled vials that he was filling up, each one getting placed carefully into a holder once it was full. Once he had collected all he needed, he clinched the tube to stop the blood and folded up a piece of gauze. “Alright, taking it out now. It's strange, it was a little harder to get the needle in this time...” He gave the gauze to Dib and carefully removed the tube. Dib pushed the gauze into place, giving his arm a curious look. The removal also didn't hurt, it didn't even sting or ache. He put pressure on the needle site while Membrane got out a piece of tape and the roll of elastic bandages. “You know what to do, leave the larger bandage on for one hour and the tape for three.”

“Uh, Dad?” Dib interrupted, holding the gauze up and staring at his arm.

“Hm?” Membrane looked at him and Dib showed him the crook of his elbow. It had healed.

“The wound already closed?” Membrane grasped his arm and inspected it closely. “Marvelous! There's not even any sign of bruising, there's no scab, it simply healed! This is incredible, I may need to take some skin samples too to study your cells, I've never seen cellular regeneration like this in humans.”

“I'm telling you, the magic really did make me a demon,” Dib said while he collected a few more tools. “Minor wounds like that will probably heal instantly now.”

“Maybe there is more going on than I thought,” Membrane conceded and Dib brightened. Then Membrane said, “But it's nothing that can't be figured out through proper scientific experimentation!” He lifted a cotton swab. “Now, let me take a skin sample from inside your cheek. I have a lot of work to do!”

Dib sighed and just lifted his arm, using a claw to slice a sliver of skin right off himself. There was a slight twinge of discomfort from doing that but he hardly noticed it. He held the piece of skin out. “Here, take this, plenty of cells to work with.”

“Dib, why would you- wait.” Membrane stared intently at Dib's arm as it healed right before his eyes, the skin mending back together and smoothing without even a scar. “Amazing. Even a large open wound like that was able to heal in seconds.” He used tweezers to carefully move the skin into a vial. He took the skin and blood over to a table and began prepping slides for his microscope.

Dib got down from the chair, rubbing his arm. “Well, now that we're done with that, I'm gonna try and fix this.”

“Are you sure you want to fix it?” Gaz asked. “I mean you're over there healing like Wolverine, you've got wings and claws, and you want to go back to being a plain old boring human?”

“I can't stay like this,” Dib said. “I'm not just any demon, I'm an incubus. A creature that thrives off exploiting humans. I don't want that kind of life. Even now I keep thinking about... about sleeping with people. Luring them in, seducing them, using them and leaving... ugh.” He shuddered, wings folding tight against his back and tail giving a tense lash back and forth. “That's not who I am. I don't want to feel like this.”

“As long as people consent, who cares?” Gaz said. “I think you should totally own it. Not everyone can say they got turned into a sexy incubus.”

Dib paused for a moment as he considered all the benefits this form could have. He could investigate the paranormal a lot more easily if he was one of them. He was stronger now, faster, more agile. He tested his new wings and found that he could actually levitate off the ground. This was actually pretty cool! But...

He sighed and settled back down onto the floor. “I still want to go check with the Swollen Eyeballs and see what they know about incubi, and try to find a cure. I don't think I want to be this way forever.”

Gaz shrugged. “Your loss.” She watched him leave the room before going over to see what Membrane was doing. “If you can't figure out a way to cure him, can you at least figure out a way to resist his charm? Ugh, I couldn't stop thinking about how hot he is now.”

Membrane gave her an uncomfortable glance but nodded. “Yes, that's definitely on the list of priorities.” He used a nearby rag to mop a bit of sweat from his forehead. He couldn't deny the strange effect that Dib seemed to have on him, but he was going to try not to think about it. Just another symptom of whatever mutations were afflicting him. Of course. “Say, would you like to assist me in my studies? Why don't you grab that notebook and be my scribe.”

“Sure thing.”


	2. Exploration

Dib was swift in seating himself at his desk and going onto the forums, opening his thread about the talisman and beginning a strongly worded post, making sure he tagged every single person who had explained the spell to him.

_Thanks guys, the spell did draw the magic out of the talisman, and it turned me into a demon! Did you know it would do that? Is this some sick prank? I have wings and a tail now! Cat eyes and claws! Worse, I’m pretty sure I’m an incubus! Tell me how to reverse it! Please, I_

He abruptly stopped writing and doubled over as a pang of arousal radiated through his body. It was so hot and uncomfortable, far more demanding than his usual young adult horniness. This wasn’t just an annoying feeling he could ignore. This was consuming, overwhelming.

“Fuck,” he groaned, gripping the edge of the desk and sitting back up, trying to focus on his computer screen. He put his hands on the keyboard and only managed a few more words before the arousal distracted him again. He swore and dropped his hands, working his pants open and taking himself out with hardly a thought, squeezing his eyes shut as he gave himself a few pumps. His eyes flew open at what he felt and he looked down. “What the… oh fuck.” He was noticeably bigger now, his skin seeming far more sensitive, and when he tilted his length to look at the underside, he saw ridges of skin almost like ribs along it. He groaned and kept stroking with one hand while he awkwardly typed with the other.

 _I can’t stand the constant arousal, you assholes better give me a counterspell!_ He sent the post and then pushed back from the desk, turning to fling himself onto his bed and open the nightstand. He fumbled through it for his lotion and some tissues, then laid on his back and squirted lotion on his palm before continuing to jerk off. It was an unbearable need at this point, he couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to.

His back arched and he bit his lip to hold in a moan at how damn good it felt compared to before. While he worked one hand up and down his cock, he ran the other up under his shirt, drifting his new claws along his chest, which made him shiver in pleasure, hips bucking.

He was so sensitive and desperate that all it took was rubbing his thumb along his nipple to get him off.

“Ahh!” he called, unable to hold it in. The rush of ecstasy made his entire body spasm and then collapse in boneless bliss. He panted, letting go of himself and staring at the ceiling. “Damn.” He didn’t need to look down to feel how much of his front was covered in his release.

He dragged his clean hand up his face and into his hair. He had already worked up a sweat. But he felt good and the frustration was tempered. For now.

He pushed himself out of bed, stumbling a bit and cleaning himself the best he could with the tissues, but after that he needed a shower. He threw the tissues away and grabbed his pajamas. It was late anyway. He took the pajamas along with some clean underwear with him to the bathroom.

He stripped out of his clothes. Pants were easy enough, his new tail had ripped a hole straight through the back and he was able to move the flexible appendage through with no problems. His wings, however, proved to be problematic.

He struggled to get his shirt off. The wings seemed to have only torn holes large enough for the arms and wing membranes to get through, there was no way he could fit the full length of the fingers back through. He groaned. Incubi were supposed to be able to hide features like their wings and tails. How did that work?

He turned to look at his wings in the mirror, trying to will them to disappear. Disappear, shrink and retract into his back, something. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, as he concentrated on the limbs and urged them harder to go away, they did. A strange sensation trickled down from his head to his back and the wings vanished.

He stared, reaching back to see if maybe they were just invisible, but they really were gone. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it onto the pile with his pants, then slipped out of his underwear.

Once fully naked, he looked back at the mirror and began examining his face more closely. The little bit of facial hair he usually had on his chin and jaw were gone. As were the dark bags and lines under his eyes from his many late or even sleepless nights. His jaw had grown sharper and his eyes were like Gaz described, pupils slitted and his irises bright gold.

In one word, he was handsome. He was always fine with his appearance, it wasn’t really something he worried about, and after he hit puberty he sometimes heard his classmates commenting on how good-looking he was.

But now he was drop dead gorgeous. He was never really interested in having sex with anyone but he got the feeling he’d want to jump someone with a face like his.

He leaned back from the mirror and inspected a few other parts of his body. Most of his scars from various accidents were gone. Zim has left him with multiple marks over the years but now he couldn’t find any of them.

He lifted his tail up and gave it a few waves. It was very agile. He was able to wrap it around items on the counter and pick them up delicately, then set them back down with no problem. He decided to try willing his wings back into existence. This time it was easier. They sprouted out of his back and opened fully, the right one hitting the bathroom door and making him wince. He pulled it back in and took a couple steps over to give himself more room and then opened his wings again, flapping them. Despite not looking like they were large enough to lift him, they did. He floated up off the floor, and he gave a giddy little shout. Flying! He could fly now! Maybe he shouldn’t change back. Maybe he could live like this.

He set back down on the floor and went to turn on the shower. As he waited for the water to get warm, he began to feel heat prickling in his groin again. Already? He just jerked off! He was definitely going to have to research further into incubi.

He ignored his slowly returning desire for sex and hopped into the shower. He shivered a bit when the water hit him and frowned at the shower head. Did Gaz use up all the hot water when she showered earlier? He turned the hot water knob all the way up. He could sense the water grow hotter but it still seemed a bit too cool. He turned the cold knob off. Steam rose from the floor as the water rained on him and he realized it actually was scalding hot now, but to his new body, it was quite pleasant.

He rinsed himself off and poured some shampoo into his palm, lathering it up and scrubbing his hair. He could admit he’s let his personal hygiene be an afterthought on many occasions, but now it was like a small voice urged him to make cleanliness a priority. He assumed it was another part of being an incubus. Being clean and groomed made it easier to seduce people. And he wanted to seduce people.

“No, you don’t,” he told himself. He refused to let this change who he was. He wasn’t interested in one night stands. He didn’t want to just use people and then throw them aside. No matter how good it felt. Even if… if it would be an enjoyable experience for them too, and as long as everyone consented, there really wasn’t anything wrong with it…

He swallowed and pulled his hands out of his hair, moving to rinse it out. His body was aching again, heat building between his thighs. He idly passed his palm over himself, tracing those new ridges of skin on his length, but jerking off didn’t seem appealing now. He wanted a human to touch him. He wanted to lay someone down under him and take them, or allow them to fuck him… he moaned thinking about it.

“Come on, you don’t need to do that, you can masturbate,” he tried to insist, even giving himself a few pumps, but while it felt good, it simply wasn’t what he desired. His entire body screamed for more.

He groaned and let go of himself, turning off the shower and getting out. Great, now he was horny _and_ hard. He dried off and then struggled with getting his underwear on, having to use his claws to cut a hole in the back for his tail, then uncomfortably tucking himself in while trying to think of something, anything to kill his boner. Nothing really worked.

Maybe reversing this was the better choice.

He decided to not even bother putting on his pajamas, carrying them back to his room and tossing them on his bed. He decided to see if he had any responses on the forum. The other users had an array of reactions. One had just replied _LOL_ and another simply said, _Dude if you really became a sex demon that’s awesome, stop complaining and go get laid._ Then there was a person who said, _Pics or it didn’t happen._

Dib rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to send a picture right now. They would probably claim it’s edited anyway. He kept scrolling. Apparently no one knew a counterspell but it was late, maybe he’ll get more replies by tomorrow.

He got up and decided that he was too restless to stay here. He needed to have sex with someone. Anyone. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Maybe he could find someone from school to sleep with. It would feel better to him for it to be someone he knew rather than a complete stranger. But then, maybe a stranger would be less awkward because he’d probably never talk to them again?

He paced as he looked through his options. He had lots of old classmates in here. They had recently graduated from high school and he knew many of them were busy getting ready for college, jobs, and moving out. He wasn’t sure who would be available at this hour. Chunk, Gretchen, Keef… no one was unappealing, it seemed. He scrolled past ⭐️Space Boy⭐️ and froze for a moment. Zim. What was Zim going to think of his new appearance? They were on far better terms now than they were when they first met, Zim having learned that his mission was a lie by his Tallest to get rid of him, and in his rage Zim completely cut himself off from the entire Irken Empire. It was still a sore subject though and Dib tried not to talk to him about it. They were friends now but Zim spent a lot of time alone pursuing his own projects and trying to build a life for himself on Earth now that he didn’t have his military career ahead of him. Dib’s been giving him his space.

Now he found himself just staring at Zim’s contact. Zim would probably be shocked to see his new appearance. But would he be attracted to him? Did an incubus’s charm work on aliens, or only humans? He thought of Zim as attractive already, not that he’s told him that. He had those large, expressive eyes. Beautiful, glossy green skin. An annoying yet cute laugh, and he was just so intelligent and fun to be around…

Dib would absolutely pin him to a wall and fuck him until he passed out.

He coughed on his own spit and swiftly scrolled away, cheeks burning. No, he wasn’t going to go after Zim, he didn’t even know if his species could have sex. It seemed like a lot of biological needs like sleep and food were programmed out of irkens. But then, Zim could still eat and sleep because he enjoyed it. Maybe he could have sex too? Hard to say. The only time Dib’s heard him mention sex was to express disgust in the idea, back during the sex ed portion of health class in ninth grade. So maybe he wasn’t into it.

Dib went back to Keef’s number and decided to text him. They became good friends partly through middle school and now Dib regretted being so harsh to him when he was younger. But Keef had no hard feelings and they just moved past it.

 _You up?_ he sent.

After a few moments, Keef replied, _Ye._

Dib wasn’t sure exactly how he should ask if they could sleep together, but he figured he could just slip it into the conversation at some point. _So hey, remember that weird talisman I told you I found? Turns out it was full of demon magic or something, because it turned me into an incubus._

 _Incubus?_ Keef asked.

 _It’s a male sex demon,_ Dib clarified. _Or I guess, they’re masculine to us, but I doubt demons really care about gender stuff. And a female one is called a succubus._

_Oh okay. Man you get into all kinds of magical trouble._

Dib laughed. _Joy of being a paranormal investigator._ He sent that and thought for a bit, then decided to ask, _You busy?_

_No, just relaxing at home. I’m off work tomorrow so I’m gonna stay up for a bit, maybe watch a movie._

Keef had moved out of his parents’ house and into a small apartment pretty much the day he graduated high school. He had been working a part time job at a local hardware store and was able to use that money to secure the apartment, then began working full time. He said he did want to go to college soon but right now he just wanted to build up his savings. He said it was satisfying, if tiring, work. Most of his customers were nice, at least.

Dib wrote, _Can I come over? I think being an incubus has made me nocturnal, I’m wide awake._

_Sure. You’re always welcome._

Dib didn’t waste any time. He hurried to grab some pants, using scissors to cut out a hole in the back for his tail (he made a mental note to do that to all his clothes), and pulled them on. He grunted in discomfort when he zipped them up, as he was still aroused. The bulge was more noticeable than he liked. He made his wings disappear and put on a shirt, then let the wings reappear. They again seemed to just cut out space so they could attach comfortably to his back.

Finally he grabbed a trench coat, putting it on over his wings and tail and buttoning it shut in the front to hide his arousal. He put his favorite boots on and then went to his nightstand, considering if he should bring condoms. He was a virgin and didn’t have any STDs, but Keef… he wasn’t sure. Was he a virgin too? He knew they had talked once about Keef’s frustrations over being teased for it, not helped by the fact that Keef was also gay and just too nervous about approaching someone, so he remained single. Dib had tried encouraging him to ask someone out but he never did as far as Dib knew. That had been in tenth grade. Keef hasn’t mentioned getting with anyone, but maybe he has since.

Dib decided to bring some condoms just in case, slipping them into a pocket. He also grabbed a small bottle of lube he had gotten when experimenting with a toy he bought online. In the end he found himself not liking the toy’s texture much so he barely used it, and now he just had a nearly full bottle of lube he was holding onto for that unlikely moment he ever got lucky.

Well, seemed like today was the day. He made sure the cap was tightly shut and pocketed it too, then grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out.

Gaz was coming up from the basement when he hurried through the living room. “Where are you going at this hour, demon boy?”

“Visiting Keef,” Dib replied.

She raised a brow. “Really? This late?”

“Uh, yeah, is that a crime?”

“No but I’m pretty sure I know why you’re going over there.”

“And what of it? I’m an incubus now, I’ve got needs.”

She shrugged. “Well hurry up and get out of here then before Dad drags you to Membrane Labs, because we’ve been studying your cells and he’s absolutely fascinated. Says they’ve completely changed, your DNA is no longer identifiable as human, it’s unprecedented. He’s not sure he can reverse it but he’s sure gonna try. So yeah, get out before he comes up here with a scalpel trying to get at your organs or something.”

Dib snorted and opened the door. “Alright. Tell him I’ll be back in a bit. Or I don’t know, maybe tomorrow morning. I have my phone, he can call if he has to.”

“Got it. See ya, Edward Cullen.”

“Don’t you dare,” Dib warned. “I'm an incubus, not a vampire.”

“Those books would have been more entertaining if they were incubi though.”

Dib could agree with that. He said goodbye and headed out. It didn’t take long to drive closer to the city where Keef’s apartment complex was. It was gated but Dib knew the code for the gate, as Keef has invited him over several times. A couple more minutes and Dib was pulling into a parking space close to Keef’s building and getting out. There weren’t many people outside, as it was nearly eleven PM now. He did pass one woman who was taking a small bag of groceries out of her car and she did a double-take at him, nearly dropping her bag as she stared. He winked and looked away, hurrying the rest of the way to Keef’s door. He lived on the first floor, luckily.

Dib knocked and waited. After a few moments, Keef opened the door. “Hey, good to… whoa.” He stared at him.

Dib chuckled. “Yeah, I look pretty different now, huh?”

“Yeah. Yeah, wow.” Keef was blatantly checking him out and Dib was quite pleased with the attention, jutting his hip out a bit and standing taller. “Well uh, come in.” He backed away, still admiring Dib, who gladly came in and closed the door behind him. He made sure he locked it before following Keef over to the couch.


	3. First Time

“I didn’t think the talisman would do this to me,” Dib said once seated. “I just thought it would make me stronger or something. Give me a magical boost. But well, guess it did still make me stronger. Because I’m an actual demon. Check this out.” He unbuttoned his coat and took it off, laying it on his lap and spreading his wings.

Keef’s eyes lit up. “Wings! That’s so cool.” He sat next to Dib and lifted a hand. “Can I touch it?”

“Sure, touch me wherever you want,” Dib replied.

Keef paused, giving him a bemused look, though Dib saw him also start to blush. “Uh. Phrasing?”

“I know what I said,” Dib replied.

Keef ran his hand along a wing, his touch tender and careful. “So, sex demon, does that uh. Does that mean you want to have sex, or you’re really good at it, or something?”

“Kinda. Basically we- they’re a species of demon that draws strength from having sex with humans. So like humans have to eat and drink to live, these kinds of demons need sex to live. It powers them. Makes them stronger. They have this supernatural ability to seduce people, like they’re very attractive, charming, I’ve even heard they can produce pheromones to lure people in but I’m not sure how that works.”

“I dunno. I don’t think you’re doing that right now though, I don’t smell anything.” Keef was feeling the wrist of Dib’s wing now. He ran his thumb against the wing thumb, and smiled when Dib wiggled it back against him. “You have full control over this, then?”

“Yep. It’s like I’ve always had wings, it’s crazy how quickly I got used to them.”

“They’re cool.” Keef let go. “This is such a drastic change. But you look good. It really suits you. And uh, are you wearing contacts?”

“Nope. It changed my eyes and also healed them. I don’t need glasses anymore.”

“Oh wow, that’s crazy.” Keef leaned in a bit closer as he examined Dib’s eyes. Dib could feel his warm breath against his face. His cock ached.

Dib took a slow breath and said, “I also got a tail.” He kept his coat on his lap but moved his tail out from under his leg, stretching it out.

“Whoa! Oh that’s cool.” Keef took it in his hands and felt along it. “Can you feel this?”

“Yeah, it’s part of me, I can feel you touching it.”

Keef went down to the tip and held it up, giving it a thoughtful look. “This looks like one of those uh… oh what are they called.”

“A spade,” Dib supplied.

“Yeah. I know a lotta drawings of demons show them with pointy spades on their tails but this isn’t sharp at all, it’s just soft like the rest of your skin.” Keef rubbed over the tip of it. “So weird.”

A tremor raced up Dib’s spine at that touch. That part of his tail was weirdly sensitive. Keef turned the spade about in his hands as he checked it out and Dib shifted his legs, opening them a bit as the feeling made pleasure pool in his groin. Was his tail an erogenous zone?

It had to be, he decided as Keef ran his hand down from the tip and a good way back up the tail. It felt really good. _Really_ good, not to mention how suggestive it looked, and- oh fuck it, he couldn't resist anymore.

Dib pulled his tail away and turned to face Keef, grasping his shoulders. “Let me fuck you.”

“What?” Keef yelped, face burning a bright red. Even the tips of his ears changed color.

Dib was surprised at his own boldness, but his new incubus instincts urged him on, telling him this was good, he needed to be confident. “As long as I’m like this, I have to sleep with people. I need sex for energy. And I’m so, so frustrated right now. Please, let me fuck you. Sleep with you. Sorry for being so blunt, it’s just so hard to think about anything else.”

“Wow. Uh, haha… I’ve actually thought about this but never thought you’d ask…” Keef seemed nervous but excited. “Y-yeah, let’s do it! I’ll sleep with you.”

Dib actually purred with satisfaction at his answer. That was so much easier than he thought. He tossed his coat out of the way and climbed over Keef, pressing him down against the couch cushions. “Thank you. I need this.”

“You sure do, I can feel you.” Keef rubbed his thigh up against Dib’s crotch. “You need it bad.”

Dib let out a breathless laugh. “Is it obvious?”

Keef’s hand went to his hip, pulling him into a slow but steady grind against him. “Just a bit, yeah.”

Dib nearly whimpered. It was incredible how such a simple touch felt so good, fire spreading through his system, his hips jerking desperately a few times before following Keef’s rhythm.

“You look amazing,” Keef praised him.

Dib’s wings fluttered open and shut and he moaned, tail dropping to curl affectionately around one of Keef’s legs. He gazed into the other’s bright green eyes. “You look great too, you feel good… fuck.” He bit his lip as his pleasure only continued to increase. This was wild. They hadn’t even taken any clothes off, they were grinding through their pants, and it still felt so good Dib was close to coming. His sensitivity really was off the charts.

And Keef was showing a surprising amount of confidence about this. Maybe he has been with someone before this. Or maybe Dib’s incubus magic was affecting him. He vaguely recalled reading something about incubi and succubi having passive magic that emboldened those who interacted with them. It made them more responsive to the demon’s advances. Gave them the desire to agree to sex and made the resulting night thrilling for both parties. Maybe that was what was happening now.

Dib had Keef completely on his back under him now and was laying on top of him as they moved their hips together, and Dib braced an arm on the couch so he could lean forward to whisper in Keef’s ear. “So…” He couldn’t help running his tongue against the lobe and the other twitched in response. “Is this gonna be your first time?”

Keef’s hips slowed for a moment, then he got back on rhythm and said, “Yeah. First time.”

“Wow, with how you’re leading things I figured you had gotten some experience while I wasn’t looking.”

Keef chuckled. He had both hands on Dib’s hips now as he guided him and Dib was loving it. “Nah, still a virgin. But this is just… I don’t know, it feels natural, you know? Like I just, ohh… just know what to do. Is it your first time?”

“Yep. And it’s the same for me, it just seems, you know… intuitive.”

Keef snorted. “Intuitive. Now there’s a word of the day.”

“Hey that word is perfectly cromulent.”

Keef burst out laughing at that and Dib laughed too. He made a good choice in coming here. Keef was always fun to be around.

They kept rocking their hips together and Keef explored down Dib’s backside with a hand, squeezing his butt before stroking his tail, going all the way down to the tip and thumbing over it again.

Dib shuddered as the pleasure intensified. Keef brought the spade forward, Dib’s tail more than flexible enough to allow it, and Dib watched as he moved the spade up toward his face. Making heavy eye contact, Keef gave the spade a lick.

The resulting arousal was like a punch to the gut. Dib immediately finished at the sight, gasping as he gave a few last, hard thrusts against Keef’s front before going limp on top of him.

Keef let go of Dib’s tail and it dropped to the side, as limp as the rest of Dib. Keef played with Dib’s hair, resting his legs around him. “Wow, did you come already? I was just getting started.”

Dib purred at the feel of the other’s fingers. “Mm? Yeah, I came, but I can keep going.” He was happy but not totally sated. He just needed a few moments to catch his breath.

“Oh good. Because I’m hard as a rock right now, bro.”

Dib laughed. “I would hope so. Means I’m doing good.”

“Man, being an incubus really suits you. You look so good like this.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about reversing the spell but maybe I won’t, maybe I’ll just stay like this. Sure, it’s a little frustrating having to have sex to get energy instead of just eating, but I think I can get used to it. And it won’t be hard seducing people looking like this.”

“Oh yeah. You can get anyone you want. I’ll be honest, the moment I opened the door I thought damn, I hope he’s here to raw me.”

Dib pushed himself up a bit over Keef, who looked a little surprised he admitted that. “This is probably the filthiest I’ve ever heard you talk.”

“Heh, well, like I said, it feels natural. I can just be comfortable with you. Honest. It’s like… I’m not afraid to just say how I feel.”

Dib nuzzled him, spreading his wings protectively over him. “I’m glad you’re comfortable with me.” Maybe he could have a friends with benefits relationship with Keef. If he could come to him for sex, that would make being an incubus much more bearable.

He decided it was time to keep going. Even though Keef seemed relaxed, he was more than aware of the other’s arousal between them. He got up on his knees over the other, tail giving a playful lash. “So, I liked what you did there with my tail. Think you’d be up for doing that with a different part of me?”

Keef perked up, already moving to unbutton Dib’s jeans. “Oh yeah, yeah I’d love to, but you still gotta get me off.”

“Trust me, I will,” Dib assured him. He waited eagerly as Keef opened his fly, then gestured for him to let go so he could take his pants off all the way. He went ahead and tossed off his underwear too, as they were already messy from his earlier release.

“Whoa, you’re big,” Keef remarked.

“Yeah, yet another thing the magic did.”

“That’s crazy, this is like, pornstar big- wait.” Keef’s hand went to his underside. “Are these… ribs?”

“I’m ribbed for your pleasure,” Dib joked.

Keef groaned, but he was grinning. “It’s like every single part of you was changed to be sexy.”

“Makes sense. Incubus.”

“Yeah. Well, why don’t I get started?” Keef started to lean down and Dib stopped him.

“Wait, do you even know what you’re doing?”

“I mean, I figured I’d learn as we went…”

“Okay but my dick is really sensitive now so uh, if you’re gonna go down on me… just watch your teeth.”

Keef nodded and laid down on his stomach, spreading Dib’s legs apart and first just checking him out. He let out a soft sigh. “Gorgeous. You’re just so gorgeous all over.”

Dib started purring again. He wasn’t sure why he could do that now but it was pleasant to do. He figured it was a sign of content.

Keef glanced up at Dib’s face before venturing forward, using the very tip of his tongue to lap under Dib’s head. Dib held the other’s hair, petting it to let him know he was doing good. Gaining confidence, Keef explored with his tongue, going around the head before going down, tracing a few of the ridges. Dib moaned for him, moving gently into the motions of Keef’s tongue, wanting more. But he let the other go at his own pace, wanting him to enjoy himself. Part of Dib was tempted to grab his head and yank his mouth completely onto him, but he ignored the urge. That was probably his more demonic side yelling at him, but he was still human in mind and he wasn’t going to get aggressive. He could be patient. It would just make it more rewarding when Keef did go that far.

Keef reached his base and placed a little kiss right above Dib’s balls, which made him giggle and blush a bit. So sweet. In fact, Keef lingered there, and Dib wondered what he was doing. Then he felt him inhale slowly and let it back out with a clear moan.

“You smell so good,” Keef said. “Maybe that’s weird, but you just smell, I don’t know… spicy. But in a good way. Ohh I wanna kiss you all over.” He cradled Dib’s balls in a palm and used his free hand to hold his waist while he lapped up his cock to the head, and really Dib was just in heaven.

“Oh Keef, that’s it, keep going,” he murmured, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the other’s hands and mouth. Maybe Keef was a little clumsy at times but he was very attentive and seemed to be learning fast. He spent about a minute just using his tongue and lips before he actually slipped Dib’s tip into his mouth, giving a short suck. Dib moaned in approval and Keef kept going. He moved Dib deeper into his mouth, eased back for breath, and took him back in again. Inch by inch he went further, Dib helping him with his pace, loosening his grip so Keef could lean back when he needed and then pulling him back in once he continued.

It was a messy blowjob for sure, but it felt damn good anyway. Keef’s enthusiasm was endearing and it didn’t take long at all for Dib to get back to his edge.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned Keef, who had just about managed to get half of Dib’s length down his throat.

He expected Keef to pull back, but instead the other just tilted his head back and met his eyes, smirking at him and withdrawing just enough to let Dib’s head rest on his tongue, waiting. It was so hot and Dib finished with a cry of Keef’s name, the other swallowing with a pleased noise.

“God, Dib…” Keef lifted his head, beaming as he licked his lips off. “You even taste good.”

Dib panted as he recovered, looking down at the other. “Good to know. Mm, that was nice.”

“It was. I guess I did good, I wasn’t too sure I was doing things right but you looked like you liked it.”

“I did, it felt good. I felt your teeth a few times but it didn’t hurt. Just little touches. Come here.” He pulled Keef up onto his lap and snuggled with him, kissing between his eyes.

Keef snuggled back and Dib brushed their lips together. It was strange, he didn’t have a romantic interest in Keef, but the contact felt good and he still wanted to kiss him. But he didn’t want to lead the other on.

“Keef uh, before we go too much further, I want to say something,” Dib said.

“Yeah? What?”

Dib felt him shift his weight and could feel his erection pressing against him. Dib began opening Keef’s pants while he spoke, feeling bad for him. “I just want this to be a friends with benefits kinda thing, okay? So uh, if you're not cool with that kind of relationship, we can stop.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine with this being a friends with benefits thing. You’re an incubus now, I don’t wanna tie you down.”

“Alright.” Dib eased Keef’s pants down. “Is it still okay if I kiss you?”

Keef’s eyes briefly flicked to his lips. “Yeah. Kiss me.”

Dib pressed their lips together, arms going around Keef’s waist while the other held onto his hair. They grinded together as they kissed, Keef letting out a little gasp as their bare cocks were finally able to rub together, skin to skin.

“Fuck, Dib,” he breathed. “I can’t believe you’re still hard.”

“I think this last round will be enough for me, but we’ll see,” Dib replied. They kissed again, hot and heavy, and Dib got Keef to lift up so he could pull his pants and underwear down further.

“Alright, lemme get undressed…” Keef sat back and unclothed himself, and Dib wrestled his boots off, vanished his wings, and tossed his clothes aside too. He turned and leaned down to get his coat, wings giving a few flicks once he made them reappear. Maybe he’ll eventually get some clothes custom made with buttons in the back that could be easily fit around his wings.

Then again, he still wasn’t sure if he was going to be like this permanently.

His fingers brushed over the condoms he had brought. “Hey, do you want to use a condom? I've been tested and I don't have any diseases, and I'm pretty sure being like this would prevent me from catching one, but I can wear one if you want.”

Keef gave his head a small shake. “I'm good going without one. I want to keep feeling your bare skin.”

Dib nodded and took his bottle of lube out of his coat pocket. “You want to go all the way, then?” he asked.

Keef considered. “You’ll be careful, right?”

“Of course. You’ll be in charge of how fast we do things, alright? If you need me to stop, you can stop me.”

“Alright.” Keef laid back, looking a bit shy now as he held his legs apart.

“You’re so handsome,” Dib said as he crawled between Keef’s legs, admiring him. This was good, this was exactly what his instincts wanted him to do. He uncapped the lube, watching as a small drop of pre ran down from Keef’s tip. His cock was standing at attention, flushed and ready, its base surrounded by curly red hair.

“Uh, hold on,” Keef spoke up before Dib could start pouring the lube.

“Hm?” Dib asked.

Keef was eyeing his claws. He held out a hand. “I can prepare myself.”

“Ah. Yeah, I’m not that used to these yet,” Dib admitted. His claws weren’t super sharp but they could still hurt someone if he wasn’t careful. He decided to just give Keef the lube and settled back to watch him use it.

“I’ve done this before to use some of my toys,” Keef said as he coated a couple of his fingers with lube and reached down between his legs. He took a breath and then worked his first finger in. “Heh, I actually uh, just used one of my larger ones last night.” He glanced to the side, embarrassed. “I don’t know why I just told you that.”

“It’s okay,” Dib said. “I wanna know what you’re into. I want to make you feel good. You can tell me anything.”

“Heh, sorry, I’m just not used to talking about this stuff to people.”

“That’s okay. So, you’re really good with going all the way with me?”

“Yeah! I really wanna know what you’re like.”

“Good, I hope.”

Keef smiled. “You will be.” He slipped his second finger inside himself, moving them in and out. Dib waited patiently but his tail was soon trembling with anticipation and his wings kept opening and shutting. He was so ready. Keef went to three fingers before deciding he was prepared enough, pulling them out and dropping his elbows onto the couch, waiting for Dib to make the next move. “I’m ready.”

Dib took the lube and slicked himself up with it, licking his lips. “Mm, how do you want me? You want me to take you like this or do you want to ride me? Or maybe doggy style, hm? Tell me what you’re into.”

“Oh, well I tend to lay like this when using my toys, but… riding you sounds fun.”

“Yeah? Then come here.” Dib lifted him up onto his lap and Keef rested an arm around his neck for balance, smiling at him and leaning in to nuzzle him. Dib guided himself to the other’s entrance and Keef wasted no time in pressing his weight down and taking him inside. They moaned in unison and Dib chuckled, “Easy now, let’s take it slow.”

“I want you,” Keef begged, suddenly desperate. Dib gazed into his eyes, noting how blown his pupils were with arousal.

“I want you too, I just don’t want to hurt you…”

Keef pressed his hips down further and grasped Dib’s face, staring at him so intensely that Dib shivered with pleasure. It was exhilarating being so desired. “I want you to hurt me. Dib, please. Give it to me.”

Dib didn’t want to hold back anymore. Keef was giving him the green light and he was going. Dib dropped both hands to Keef’s waist and eased him down his cock, already rolling his hips to move in and out. Everything else they’ve done paled compared to this. This was what he needed more than anything. To be buried inside someone, feeling the heat of their body around him, muscles squeezing against him from all sides…

“Keef, oh Keef, fuck…” Dib ran a hand around to Keef’s back, claws digging in and making him whine. “Come here, I want to feel all of you…”

Keef rested his legs around Dib’s waist and gripped his shoulders, giving himself leverage to rock into his thrusts. He pressed his face to Dib’s neck, entire body just seeming to melt against him, and Dib made a decision. He wasn’t going back. He wanted to stay an incubus, wanted to keep chasing pleasure like this. As good as it felt to him, it was even more thrilling seeing how much his partner was enjoying himself.

They moved together, finding a rhythm that worked for them both. Dib was worried about moving too hard but Keef was slamming down on him firmly enough to make his head spin, soon taking him to the hilt and making him cry out.

“You feel so good,” Dib praised him, rubbing his hip. “You’re doing good, taking all of me so fast… such a good boy.”

“Y-yeah, I wanna do good for you. Please, more…”

“I’m giving you everything I’ve got, look at you, you’ve already taken all of me,” Dib whispered, waiting for Keef’s next downward thrust before just holding him there, fully seated on his cock. “See, that’s all of me inside you, how’s that feel?”

“Nngh, amazing…” Keef panted slightly, his need rubbing against Dib’s front. “I’m so close, I need this, please keep going…”

“Don’t worry, I’m not stopping until I get you off, you deserve that with how much you’ve done for me.”

Keef nodded and kissed him, and Dib furled his wings around him as he kissed back, both of them moving again, setting a quick, hard pace. Dib could tell the other was very wound up and wanted to make him come, wanted to see how he would look when he did, how he would sound.

He didn’t have to wonder for long. Their lips separated so Keef could catch his breath and Dib moved a hand between them to stroke his cock, moving just right into Keef’s sweet spot as he did that the other just lost it.

“Dib!” Keef arched, crying out as he finished against Dib’s palm, and Dib watched him hungrily.

“That’s it, that’s what I like to see.” Dib could feel strength flowing into his body as the other came, and after a moment he realized he was able to just absorb Keef’s release right through his skin. That would make cleanup easy. He used the burst of energy to speed up and use a little more force, bouncing the other roughly up and down his cock and getting him whimpering with pleasure before finally coming as well. He filled the other with his seed, feeling him come again with a weak thrust of the hips, and for several moments they just sat there together panting for breath.

Dib was the first to speak. “Wow, that was amazing.”

Keef let out an exhausted groan. “Yeah… whew, I’m tired…”

Dib wasn’t the least bit tired. He was full of energy and felt great. His whole body was warm and tingly. He rubbed gentle circles against Keef’s hips as he checked him out, seeing sweat coating him, his skin flushed in several places. But he looked quite satisfied. “I’m gonna pull out.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

Dib lifted Keef off him and saw him wince as he slid out, looking down at him. Keef let out a whistle.

“Can’t believe I took all of you, you were bigger than any of my toys… you felt so good.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Dib embraced him, starting to purr. He finally felt like he properly took care of his frustration. He brought himself and a human to completion together and gained strength as a result, and as good as this was, he got the feeling he could get so much better with practice.

Keef held him for a while before getting up. “I’m gonna run and use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Might wanna walk instead of running,” Dib joked.

Keef laughed and turned to go, then stumbled and went down on his knees, clutching his abdomen. “Ow, that’s starting to hurt now.”

“Warned you. I wanted to go slow.”

“It’s okay, it’s a good hurt.”

Dib got up too. His legs were a little shaky but he felt good. He went to help Keef up, keeping an arm around him as he walked him to the bathroom. Keef thanked him and went inside alone, closing the door. Dib returned to the couch, figuring the other could handle himself. He looked at the sweat from their romp and wondered if he could absorb that too. He slowly ran his hand over it. All the liquid seemed to turn to mist and flow into his palm, energy coursing through him. That was so weird. But cool.

Once he had dried off the couch and himself, he sank onto it and leaned back, reflecting. That had been incredible. He had picked up on what to do fast, Keef had been super responsive, and everything was pleasant. And now he could just relax in his afterglow, a warm bliss filling his body and mind. He did good, a voice whispered. He was meant for this.

He was still relaxing when Keef returned from the bathroom with a towel. “Here, need to clean up?”

“Oh, I took care of it, but thank you.” Dib gestured to the couch. “Turns out I uh, can absorb bodily fluids for energy.”

“That’s so weird.”

“Yeah. Demons, huh?”

“Haha, yeah.” Keef mopped at his own neck with the towel instead, sitting down. “Well. Um, thanks. You know, for all this.”

“No problem. Thanks for having me.”

“Any time. Wow, never thought I’d lose my virginity to a demon.”

“Never thought I’d lose mine as a demon. But hey, it’s not really a loss. I think of it as a gain. We gained experience. We shared pleasure. Be proud.”

“I’m definitely proud.” Keef lifted a hand, hesitated, then said, “Can we um, cuddle?”

“Sure.” A normal incubus would be long gone by now. But Dib was anything but normal. He ignored the mild desire to flee and laid down with Keef, cuddling with him. They were soon wrapped up tightly with each other, arms and legs tangled, Dib even wrapping his tail around him, and Keef nestled his face into Dib’s throat. It was so cozy and intimate.

They chatted for a while about their time together, complimenting each other and already making plans to do it again some time. Then, almost like a switch flipping, Keef fell asleep in Dib’s arms.

“Well. Goodnight, then,” Dib said, amused. He thought the other was just playing, but as he watched him breathe slowly and lay motionless against him, he realized he really did pass out. “Dang, I took a lot out of you, huh?” He was impressed at how well Keef had kept up with him. How he had confidently done whatever Dib wanted. Next time they slept together, Dib was going to lavish him in praise and attention as thanks. He deserved it after all the work he did tonight.

Though Dib wasn’t tired, he didn’t want to risk waking Keef up by moving. So he stayed on the couch with him, closing his eyes and figuring he could take a nap. After all, it wasn’t like Keef would sleep all night out here, right?

Dib stretched a wing up to pull the blanket down from the back of the couch, draping it over him and Keef. A quick nap and then he would dress and head home. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.


	4. Sibling Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter is where the Dib/Gaz part of the tags come into play, ye have been warned.

Dib woke up and immediately knew more time had passed than he intended. There was dim light coming in through the windows, suggesting it was early morning. He lifted his head and looked around for a clock, but of course Keef didn’t have one in here, he could just use his phone. The oven and microwave did have clocks but they were out of view.

Dib looked down at Keef, who looked very comfortable in his arms and was sleeping soundly. At some point he had pulled his own arms in against his chest, but Dib was still embracing him. Keef had a leg draped over his hip.

Dib carefully moved away from him, getting up and going to the bathroom to freshen up. Even though he could absorb sweat from himself, he still wanted to use some soap on his face and armpits.

Once he was done cleaning, he examined himself in the mirror, wishing he had his hairbrush and toothbrush. He gave himself a little shake and turned to leave. His new obsession with his hygiene was going to take some getting used to.

He went back out to the living room. Keef had woken up in his absence, sitting up with the blanket trailing from his shoulder, yawning. He looked over at Dib and blushed lightly. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Dib said, picking up his underwear and pulling them on before sitting next to Keef. The other moved to lean against him, holding his hand.

“So, any plans for today?”

“Not really. I’ll probably go home and do more research on being an incubus. And try to keep Dad from making me his next big research project.”

“Oh yeah, he’s probably never studied a demon before, huh? Well, guess I should let you go.” Keef leaned down to gather his clothes. “You want coffee or anything before you go?”

“No thanks.” Dib stood and got dressed. “Not big on coffee.”

“Oh yeah, you were always more of an energy drink kinda guy. Saw you with one nearly every day senior year.”

“It was all those AP classes, I didn’t sleep much that year.” Dib finished dressing and checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he came with. He did. “Alright, I think I’m gonna head out.”

“Okay. I’m gonna take a shower.” Keef offered him a hug and Dib accepted it.

“You definitely need a shower, your hair’s a mess,” Dib teased.

“I wonder why,” Keef said playfully, tousling up his hair and making a face as he realized just how tangled it had gotten. “Ah that’s gonna be fun to comb. Alright, well… see ya.”

“See ya.” Dib gave him a last kiss to the forehead and then started for the door, only for a jolt to his tail to stop him. He paused and glanced back, seeing that his tail had moved out from under his coat and had looped around Keef’s arm.

“Looks like someone doesn’t want to leave yet,” Keef laughed.

“Man, it’s got a mind of its own. Come here.” Dib unwrapped his tail and pulled it back over. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Bye.”

“Bye.” Dib left. Apparently he had gotten more attached to Keef than he expected. He still wasn’t romantically interested but he did love sleeping with him.

He went out to his car and got in, checking his phone. He had kept it on silent and saw that he had a few texts from Gaz giving him updates on what she and Membrane have learned from studying his DNA. And then there was a message from Membrane asking him if he could do a more detailed study.

“No thanks, not in the mood for exploratory surgery,” Dib sighed. He decided to not even answer, just starting the car and heading back home.

He didn’t see Membrane’s car when he arrived and figured he had gone to work. Gaz was home, though. Dib went inside, taking his coat off as soon as he was through the door so his wings could stretch out.

“Welcome back,” Gaz said from the couch.

“Hey,” Dib said, glancing at the TV. She was watching a movie. He would never understand why she chose to get up so early on weekends.

“You get lucky with Keef?”

“Mhm.”

“Congrats. Didn’t take you long to go full blown incubus.”

Dib went to sink onto the couch next to her. “If you were like this, you’d understand. I had to sleep with someone. It’s like… it’s like when you’re thirsty and know you _need_ water. I needed sex. But I can deal with it.”

“So are you still wanting a cure?”

“No. I like being this way, I want to keep learning about my new form. See what kind of magic I can do. I mean, check it out.” He got up and moved to a clear section of the living room, flapping his wings and lifting from the floor. He hovered there for a few seconds. “I can fly! There’s no way I’m giving this up. And now that I’m part of the paranormal, I’ll probably have a much easier time investigating it.”

“Yeah. But you know Dad, he’ll probably come up with some reason why you need to be human.”

“Oh well, I’m an adult, he can’t control me.”

“Oof, don’t tell him that.” Gaz shoved some popcorn in her mouth. “He told me to text him when you got home but. I think I won’t.”

“Thanks.” Dib set back down on the floor and sat down again, holding his hand out for the popcorn bowl. Gaz passed it over.

“There’s an extra can of root beer on the table if you’re thirsty,” she said.

“I’m thirsty but not for soda.”

“TMI.”

Dib used his tail to grab the soda anyway, tossing it up so he could catch it with a hand. Gaz lifted her brows at the move.

“Okay, show off.”

Dib popped the can open and took a swig. It tasted fine but he could tell it wasn’t something his new body cared for.

Same with the popcorn. Crunchy and salty, it was still delicious, but once he swallowed it was like it just vanished rather than actually reaching his stomach. He wondered how long he would actually be able to subsist on food alone before he would need to have sex again. Maybe he’ll experiment with it.

Gaz’s movie was almost over and it was one Dib didn’t really care for. But he hung out with her anyway, briefly chatting about his time with Keef before Gaz decided she didn’t want to hear the whole story and instead changed subject to tell him what she had researched about incubi while he was out. Apparently she had studied them a lot, though she admitted some of the websites might have been inaccurate.

“Seriously, I saw some conflicting information and some stuff just didn’t make sense at all. Like there was this thing about incubus tails being phallic and they can ejaculate out of them? I mean… ew??”

Dib cleared his throat and moved his tail around in front of him to look at the spade. “I mean, well. I don’t think it can do that but touching the end does feel pretty good.”

Gaz groaned. “Alright then. But do you smell like roses?”

Dib sniffed his hand. “No. I… don’t smell like much of anything. Just the hand soap Keef has in his bathroom. Which is lavender.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re probably noseblind to your own stink.”

“Well you sniff me then,” he retorted.

“Fine, get over here.” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him over, giving his cheek a sniff. She held him there for a moment, then hummed and shoved him back. “You don’t smell bad for once, that’s for sure, but it’s hard to describe what you do smell like. You smell a bit like the men’s perfume aisle, but only the good smells, like I don’t know… Axe and Old Spice and stuff. Just, hm…”

“Masculine?” Dib suggested.

“Yeah. That. Maybe a bit like coffee too. It’s weird.”

“Every bit of an incubus is meant to be attractive,” Dib mused. “Guess that even includes our smell. Speaking of which, did you read anything about our pheromones? How they work?”

“Oh yeah. Yeah those are apparently a last resort kind of thing. Like when you’re starting to get hungry and haven’t been able to seduce someone by other means. Any sexually mature adult who smells them is apparently helpless to resist them, though there’s debate among paranormal investigators if the effect can be resisted by those who are asexual or just have no attraction to whatever gender the cubus is presenting as. But obviously, more research is needed.”

“Hm. Might be interesting to experiment on then, I could do all sorts of research on myself. For science, and all. Could you send me the websites you looked at?”

“Way ahead of you, bro. I sent you an email with every site I looked at and some of my favorite parts. Like how an incubus can apparently impregnate humans so you better wrap your willy.”

“Ah man, really?”

“Mhm. It’s rare but it can happen. I think the incubus needs to intend it to happen, but still. Succubi can get knocked up by humans too. Either way it results in a halfling which can be very unpredictable and even dangerous for the human parent to raise.”

Dib opened his email account on his phone so he could look for Gaz’s email.

She continued, “But that pregnancy thing came from one of the more questionable sites so who knows, maybe it’s a total lie.”

“I’ll look into it myself. Might be worth taking a look at some of my sperm cells under a microscope…”

“Ew.”

“But if my DNA isn’t human anymore like you said, I doubt I’d be able to get anyone pregnant.”

“Well.” Gaz stood and gathered up the trash that had accumulated during her movie. “Good luck with that. I’m gonna throw this stuff away and put another movie on. You want a snack or anything? Another drink?”

“I’m good, but thanks,” he said, already busily reading the email. Gaz had written out a whole list of facts under a fancy ‘Did You Know?’ heading. Some of them made him smirk, bemused. “Hey,” he called toward the kitchen. “Did you really need to tell me about the exact texture and softness of incubus testicles?”

“You men are obsessed with your balls right?” she called back. “Thought you’d be interested to know.”

He snorted and decided to open the first website. It was one he’s used before that cataloged a wide variety of supernatural creatures. It was often used as a resource by writers but it was pretty reliable according to the Swollen Eyeballs. He wasn’t sure if he’s browsed the incubus page. If he did it was a long time ago and only a quick reading. Now he wanted to take a more thorough look.

Gaz soon returned with a bottle of water, sitting down and picking up the bowl of popcorn. Only to scowl when she saw it was empty. “You ate all my popcorn?”

“There was barely any left,” Dib said defensively.

“Ugh, you suck.”

“I thought I said no vampire jokes.”

She hit him with a pillow. He wrestled it away so he could hit her back.

“Oh, you wanna fight?” She took a stance like she was going to tackle him.

He put his phone aside and sat up, gesturing to her to bring it on. “You don’t got the ovaries.”

She tackled him. They spent a few moments just rolling around on the couch, trading playful smacks and each trying to pin the other. They were usually evenly matched, Dib able to use his height to his advantage while Gaz had surprisingly strong arms, but this time he could tell he had the upper hand. The wrestling wasn't tiring him out at all and every time Gaz tried to push one of his arms down against the couch, he was easily able to yank it away. He soon got her pinned on her back under him, using his weight to keep her legs down while gripping her wrists tightly to hold them against her sides. No matter how much she thrashed, she wasn't able to kick him off or free her hands.

“Oh come on, you become a demon and all of a sudden you're super strong?” she complained as she struggled.

He chuckled. “That's right. You've bullied me for the last time.”

She rolled her eyes and tried again to push him off, lifting her back as she tried to shove with her hips, but he didn't budge. She groaned and gave up. “Okay, you win. Now get off.”

He didn't move right away, just appreciating his victory over her. He felt warm after the exertion of the fight and his adrenaline was pumping. “Do I get anything for winning?” he asked in a low voice, giving his backside a playful wiggle.

“I'll give you a knuckle sandwich,” she replied.

“Aw, come on, it's been a while since I won a wrestling match with you,” he said. He leaned in closer, face inches from hers. “I'm sure there's something you can do for me.”

She opened her mouth, no doubt prepared to give a witty retort, but then she paused and just stared at him with an unreadable expression. Dib tilted his head curiously and she tried more gently to pull her wrists free. He let her, just resting his hands on the cushions on either side of her, and she raised her hands to his face.

“Weird seeing you without your glasses,” she commented.

“Yeah but I don't need them anymore.”

She began stroking his cheeks. “I like your new eyes. But you're still a dumb weirdo.”

Dib snorted. “Goth freak.”

“Loser.”

“Jerkass.”

Her eyes lowered slightly before flicking back up to meet his again. Her cheeks were flushed. “Demon bastard.”

He moved even closer, tongue giving a little flick that he didn't even notice. “Cocky bitch.”

“Oh how dare you. That's _Miss_ Cocky Bitch to you, sir.” Her fingers slid up higher, going into his hair. “And your hair's not even greasy anymore... am I sure you're still my brother?”

“I'm still me,” he assured her. “But different too. I'm still adjusting to it.”

“Yeah, it's gonna take some getting used to. But I think I like you like this.”

He was so close now. Their noses were almost touching, his hair falling forward against her face. He shifted to plant his knees on either side of her rather than actually putting his weight on her, but she made no move to get away. “I like being like this too.”

“You're just saying that because it gets you laid,” she retorted.

“I could have gotten laid before if I wanted.”

“Sure you could have. But you didn't.”

“I had other things to worry about.”

“But now you become like this and it makes you horny and suddenly you don't need to worry about those other things anymore, I guess.”

Dib gave a noncommittal shrug. “If you were like this, you'd get it.”

“Yeah that's what you said earlier. Well, if you are going to stay like this, make sure you're careful. You don't need to make any halfling babies, okay?”

“Don't worry, I'll be careful.”

“Good.” Gaz's eyes were smoldering with a strange emotion. Dib almost felt drawn toward her, his thoughts fading into static. Her hands felt so nice in his hair and she was so warm...

She closed the space between them and kissed him.


	5. Embracing the Taboo

Dib twitched, starting to pull back, but then one of Gaz's legs went around his waist and tugged his front against hers, and he forgot why he was resisting, gripping her shoulders and kissing back. He already had another willing partner, and a strong one too, this was perfect, he could take so much energy from this one.

The heat that overtook him was sudden and invigorating. He pulled his partner's hips firmly against his so he could grind against her, moaning at how easily her legs fell open, practically able to smell her submission. She had such a wonderful scent, spicy yet flowery, and weirdly familiar, but he didn't really think about it, just letting the wave of desire sweep him away.

He hardly separated from her soft lips and when he did, it was only to let her steal quick breaths before he was kissing her again. It wasn't long before they were parting their lips and running their tongues together, Dib swirling the tip of his tongue around her tongue piercing and making her moan.

Her hands dove under his shirt, nails scraping up his back toward the bases of his wings, and he moaned when she massaged between them. His hips bucked and he realized he was already hard. No point wasting time, then. He dropped a hand, fumbling to get his pants open and let himself out. He wasn't even going to undress for this, this was going to be quick and easy, his partner was even wearing nothing more than a nightgown right now. He reached up the bottom of it and found that she had underwear on but that was fine, the material was thin and would be easy to shred. He didn't do that though, instead just swiping the fabric aside with his thumb so he could feel her skin.

She was already wet. Perfect. He pushed that nightgown all the way up to her waist and pressed himself between her thighs, teasing against her with his cock, feeling her shudder each time the thick flesh dragged just right against her clit.

“Dib,” she whimpered, both legs around him now and nails digging hard into his back.

“Yeah?” he murmured, nudging her chin back with his nose and then sliding his teeth over her throat.

“Are you... sure we should?”

That gave him pause. Why was she asking this now? “Why shouldn't we? I can feel how much you need me. Give in. Let me please you.”

“W-well, because, moron...” She bumped her forehead against his and got him to look into her eyes, which made him hesitate. “You may be an incubus now but you're still my brother.”

The lustful haze cleared. Only slightly, like clouds parting just enough to let sunlight through, but it was enough. He froze completely, staring in a confusing mix of horror and arousal at realizing he was this close to having sex with his own sister. He didn't know what had come over him, the feeling had just been so strong and for a few minutes he had completely forgotten, or perhaps just didn't care, who she was. All he wanted to do was have sex with a consenting human but this was wrong, he couldn't go through with this, no matter how turned on both of them were.

“Oh fuck, I'm so, so sorry,” he gasped, tears welling up in his eyes as he started to move away. To his surprise, Gaz stopped him.

“Wait. Don't apologize.” She pulled him back down and bit her lip as she examined his face, reaching between them. Dib tensed when she wrapped her fingers around his cock and gave it a few pumps. “You wouldn't hurt me, right?”

“Of course not,” he promised. “I love you, you're my only little sister and I want to keep you safe.”

“Well then. Your only little sister is horny as fuck right now and looking forward to getting plowed by an incubus. And you're just gonna blue ball me?”

Dib laughed nervously. Or maybe he was crying. He wasn't sure. “Gaz. I know me being an incubus makes me attractive, but do you really want this? It's not right, I can't take advantage of you like that.”

She was quiet for a moment, then said, “It's not taking advantage if I want it too. Come on.”

“My magic must be messing with your head, you can't seriously want this, you're seriously gonna look right at your own brother and sleep with him?”

She sighed. “I'm fine with it. Quit overthinking things.”

“Well I don't think I can be fine with it, it feels so gross, we should stop.”

“If you really don't want to, we can stop,” she said. The disappointment on her face made his heart ache. He wanted to make her happy but just wasn't sure he would forgive himself if they did this and she regretted it. She didn't get up like he expected, though. Instead, she rolled over to get on her knees, crossing her arms on the armrest of the couch and raising her ass up toward him. “Though maybe if we just don't look at each other, we can pretend we're total strangers. I think you're no more than a hot demon I happened to meet at a bar, and you think of me as just your next meal.”

“Gaz, fuck,” he swore as his loins stirred with fire, his arousal only growing more intense despite his mental debate.

“Yeah, that's what I'm after,” she replied. She even swayed her hips just right so that her gown slipped down to about her middle, and she slid her underwear down too, leaving them around her knees and showing herself off to him. She kept looking forward. “Come on, give me what I want. Just close your eyes and do what comes natural.”

It would be so easy to sink back into animalistic lust. To just shut off rational thought and become fully incubus in mind, taking what this human was offering him. He could smell her need. His eyes were drawn right to her folds, seeing them glisten with fluid, and he could imagine how much she was aching to be filled. And he could provide that. He could give her all of himself. But she was clearly being affected by his magic. If he did this, she would likely be furious upon recovery. He had to be the bigger person and refuse. He slept with Keef last night, he should be fine, he told himself.

But oh, Gaz was so sinfully inviting... his incubus mind didn't care about their shared blood or their familial relationship... taking her would feel marvelous.

Dib gripped his forehead as he argued with himself. The longer he sat here trying to rationalize it, the more likely he would just lose it again and jump on her. What he really needed to do was just get up and walk away. Walk away. He could do it right now, why was he still kneeling here behind her, claws itching to sink into that plump ass?

“Oh, lover,” she said with plain desperation, giving her hips a couple shakes. She slid a hand between her legs and eased a couple fingers inside herself. Dib's mouth went dry and his tongue flicked, all his senses screaming at him that she was beyond ready for him. “I know you want me, now take me. I promise it's what I want. Please fill me up, my demon of the night?”

He couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed her waist and tugged her fingers out of her so he could replace them with the tip of his cock. The pleasure he felt was equal parts delightful and sickening. He shouldn't like this. But then, the taboo added to the thrill. He used short, slow thrusts at first, letting her acclimate to his size, but her moans quickly grew loud and needful, so he moved faster.

“A-ah, that's it, give it to me!” she called, slamming her hips back against his so he went deep, which made her cry out.

“Ah, are you okay?” he asked.

“I'm good, I'm so good, keep going, mm...”

He took a deep breath, gazing down at her back. Despite her asking that they pretend they don't know each other, there was no way he could do that. Her voice and the color of her hair made it obvious. He decided to just sink back into mindless lust and let himself enjoy this. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him as he settled into a firm pace, going all the way to the hilt, pulling out until only his tip was left inside, and thrusting fully in again. It jerked her body forward and back with each motion but she was into it, praising him and moaning when he buried just right against her sweet spot.

“D-Dib, ohh, you feel so good...” she groaned, leaning onto an arm and reaching between her legs to rub her clit.

“Here, let me do that,” he said gently, moving her hand away and stroking her himself. She felt along her front and gripped one of her breasts instead, playing with her nipple.

“Mm, you're such a good brother,” she whispered, her voice low and husky, and it was doing shameful things to Dib. He didn't slow though. He wanted to treat her well, make her feel good and get her off. This was what he was built to do, this was his purpose as an incubus. He was depraved and he was embracing it.

“Anything for my favorite sister,” he whispered into her ear, before gently tugging on it with his teeth.

“Aah, m-more, I know you can give me more than that.”

“I don't know my own strength yet, I don't want to hurt you.”

“I can take whatever you've got, come on bro, I need more.”

He moved a little harder, listening closely for any signs of pain, but she only moaned louder. This was the most vocal he's ever heard her. He wanted to hear more. He kept one hand between her legs, enjoying those twitches of her hips when he played with her clit, his fingers quickly growing wet from how much she was dripping. His other arm wrapped around her middle, holding her close to his body, and she seemed to have no trouble supporting his weight. She just adjusted her stance a bit, spreading her legs wider apart, and leaned more heavily against the armrest. Her head tilted back, mouth gaping open as she practically whimpered for him.

“That's it, a-ah, I'm so close...”

“Is there anything else I can do?” he asked, able to feel her muscles clenching around him, he knew she wouldn't last much longer and he was pretty close too. His entire body was filled with ecstasy and tension was winding tight in his groin, but he didn't want to finish until he got her off.

“Just keep going, don't you dare slow down, nngh that's it, Diib...” She arched, breath coming in gasps. She pressed herself desperately back against him, riding him like she was trying to take so much more of him inside than he could actually give her. He couldn't believe she wanted him this much, that she had taken him so easily and was still after more.

“I'm not slowing down, I'm gonna give it to you, ohh fuck you're getting me so hot.” He nestled his nose against the back of her neck and trailed his teeth against it.

“Ohh, come on... _bite me_ ,” she pleaded.

He sank his teeth into the side of her throat. She cried out and finished, entire body trembling and insides pulsing against him firmly enough to push him over too. He used his hold on her neck to muffle himself as he moaned, hips losing rhythm as he filled her up. He released far more than he expected and almost expected her to complain, but it just made her moan in approval, squeezing around him. Even once his orgasm was over hers seemed to continue for a few more seconds, before it finished and she collapsed onto the couch.

Dib panted and pulled out, using his magic to clean both of them up before pulling her underwear back up and her gown down. Then he tucked himself back into his pants, sighing as his head cleared and he began to second guess if he should have done this. “Hey, Gaz?” he asked softly as he shifted her over onto her side and laid down with her. Her skin shone with sweat and her cheeks were flushed, her chest heaving as she caught her breath, but she looked pleased. “You alright?”

“Mm, yeah.” She brushed some hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes before opening them, looking at Dib was a slightly dazed expression. “You did great, whew.”

“Was I um.” Dib cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Was I your first?”

“Nah. I've messed around with a few other people before. But I think you were the best.”

“You wouldn't be saying that if I was still myself.”

“I wouldn't have fucked you if you were still yourself. Mm, that was a good way to start the day...” She snuggled up to him.

“Geeze, are you even my sister? You're never this affectionate.”

“Shut up, I'm trying to just enjoy the moment.”

Dib was quiet for a bit as he laid there with Gaz, expecting her to recover from the influence his incubus magic no doubt had and then get mad at him, but it never happened. She just rested in his arms, holding him and quietly gazing at his chest, not speaking but not seeming particularly disgruntled either.

Eventually, Dib broke the silence. “So you really don’t hate me?”

“For what?” she grunted, blinking and looking up at his face.

“For giving in to my incubus urges and sleeping with you. I should have resisted, you’re my little sister, it wasn’t right.”

“Ugh…” She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbows, leaning over him. “I wanted it. If you’re gonna blame anyone, blame both of us, because it was a mutual thing. And I had a good time, I'm into freaky stuff like this. So stop stressing over it.”

“I know you had a good time, I did too, but I just…” Dib sighed, looking away. “I still feel like I shouldn’t have done it. I can’t really explain why. I guess just because… incest is bad, ya know?”

“Yeah but why specifically is it bad?”

“What?” Dib was taken aback, but he didn’t have a detailed answer. “Well, you know… people shouldn’t have sex with their relatives.”

“But _why_ ,” Gaz pressed. “I’m not asking to be difficult, I just want you to think about the reasoning. Yes, many societies have independently decided that sex with relatives is wrong, but why did they? Especially when that relative consents?”

“Well, it’s probably because a long time ago it would have complicated social dynamics, not to mention the issues that come up with inbred offspring, that definitely would have been noticed by early man and we would have developed an instinctual aversion to mating with relatives. Then we just ended up coming up with logical and emotional justifications for not doing it over time, since ya know, ‘it’s just instinct’ isn’t an acceptable answer to modern humans. We gotta know the why.”

Gaz nodded. “Yeah. Incest can definitely lead to a lot of problems, and I don’t think people should have babies with their relatives, but if they wanna just mess around with a sibling or cousin they’re on equal footing with, well. Why not? Consent is what matters to me. If there’s no abuse of power happening, and of course no adults messing with younger relatives, well. I think it’s fine.”

Dib couldn’t really argue with that. “Yeah, I guess that’s fair. If there’s no abuse and no chance of having a baby, then… I guess it’s not morally wrong. But people still get squicked out by it just on principle.”

“And that’s fine. They can be squicked out. But us?” Gaz rested her arms around Dib’s neck. “We did it and we both liked it. So there’s no need to keep obsessing over it. Now I don’t want to hear another peep about our little roll in the hay unless you’re either complimenting me or offering another round.”

Dib raised his brows, loins already stirring. “Oh, you uh. You want another round?”

“Oh yeah.”

“When um.” He coughed and grinned awkwardly. “When were you thinking-”

“As soon as you’re ready, big boy.”

His tail hooked around one of her legs and lifted it. “You know I can go whenever. If you really want-”

She shoved him over onto his back and climbed on top of him, hands going to his fly, and he decided to just stop questioning her. She knew what she wanted and he was eager to provide. It wasn’t long before she had pulled him out and gotten him hard with a few smooth strokes with both hands, and he gave a very throaty growl when she sank onto his lap to ride him.

“I’m going to Hell,” he commented as he dug his claws into her thighs.

“I’ll meet you there,” she replied. “We can fuck in the hottest lava pit we can find.”

“Fuck,” he moaned, arching up against her. “You shouldn’t get to me like this.”

“Yet I do. Mm, you’re so big…” She licked her lips, giving him a devious smile. “And I love these ribs on your cock, such a good feeling… are all incubi like this?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never met another one.”

“Well, if you ever do, send them my way. I wanna do some comparisons. You know, for science.”

Dib snorted, opening his mouth to make a smart remark but instead purring when she already got herself fully seated on him, their hips flush together. “Ohh… mm, for science, huh… starting to sound like Dad.”

“Science can be pretty interesting once you find something you actually want to study. For example, ah… right now I want to study how many times you can rearrange my insides before I get tired.”

Dib’s eyes widened and he began rocking her firmly up and down his length, making her gasp before quickly moving to follow him. “Challenge accepted,” he growled.


	6. Paranormal Investigation

For the next few days, Dib's time was divided between sleeping with people, studying everything he could find about incubi online while trying to piece together fact from fiction, and allowing his dad to do studies on his body while insisting that he wanted to stay this way.

Membrane was concerned but respected Dib’s choice, instead just trying to learn what he could about Dib’s form and promising he would try to find a cure just in case he did ever want to go back to human or if someone else presented with a “condition” like Dib’s.

And when not researching or being researched, Dib was usually satisfying himself with sex. He was growing to enjoy the surges of power he got every time he made a partner orgasm, using that energy to practice magic. It turned out he could do far more than just charm humans into sleeping with him and levitate. He could move objects with telekinesis, could sense the emotions of others by their scents, he was even beginning to investigate alternate means of gathering magic. He could draw it from the air and from any living creature he chose, which led to him accidentally killing a few insects as he converted their entire life force to energy before realizing how little they had to offer. But nothing came close to how much magic he got from humans.

Though he had intended to just keep sleeping with Keef for convenience, or maybe even Gaz if she was up for it, he quickly learned that his instincts wanted him to seek out a diverse collection of partners. Gaz’s energy had felt different from Keef’s. And as Dib sought the company of other people, he realized they all felt different too. It was like everyone had an individual flavor, for lack of a better word, and he wanted to experience as many as he could.

So it wasn’t long before his curiosity and lust led him to the home of his old nemesis.

Dib knocked on the door and waited. He hasn’t actually seen Zim since the incident and wasn’t sure what the irken has been up to in the meantime. But he hasn’t said a thing to him about what happened, figuring he might as well surprise him with the change.

It took a few moments but Zim finally opened the door, out of disguise and looking tired. “Ah, Dib, it’s been a while…” He trailed off and gave him a hard stare. “Uh. Wait, you look different.”

“I am different. Can I come in? If you’re not busy?”

“Nah, not busy, I’ve just been doing a lot of organizing here in the lab. I’m thinking of getting into building and selling computers, but I don’t know. Anyway, come in.” Zim flicked his wrist and headed inside, Dib following him.

“Where’s GIR?” Dib asked, checking out the living room and not seeing either of Zim’s robots. “Or Minimoose?”

“Downstairs, gaming. GIR has a YouTube channel now. He doesn’t even disguise himself in his facecam but people seem to just think it’s a gimmick. Stupid humans.” Zim sat down and gestured for Dib to sit next to him. “Now what happened to you? You look so, I don’t know… sharp. With that chin and your cheeks and…” Zim’s gaze lowered and his brows furrowed. “Do you have claws?”

“I’ve got more than that.” Dib had worn his coat to conceal his wings and tail. Usually he didn’t wear his coat during summer due to the heat but that didn’t bother him anymore. Now he took his coat off and revealed his new features. “Check it out.”

Zim's eyes widened. “Oh wow!” He scrambled onto Dib's lap with no regard for personal space, not that Dib minded anymore. He grabbed both Dib's wings by the outer fingers and pulled them around in front of him, examining them. “Are these actually part of you?”

Dib wiggled them. “Yep.” Zim's hands were cooler than he expected. He must have a different body temperature from a human.

“And can you fly with them?”

“I sure can.”

“Amazing. And this, the tail...” Zim let go of Dib's wings and he furled them behind his back. Zim picked up his tail. “You can feel this?”

Dib laughed. “Yes, Zim. I can feel you touching any part of me.”

“Wow. So why are you like this now? Humans don't typically sprout wings and tails, do they?”

“Nah, not typically.” Dib decided to test what all Zim would let him do before making him stop. He rested his hands on Zim's waist and received no reaction, which was a good sign. “I released the magic from a supernatural amulet and it turned me into an incubus. Which is a sex demon, by the way.”

“A sex demon? What does that even mean?” Zim asked.

“Well, it's kinda straightforward. It's a demon that survives off having sex with humans. Like, getting a partner to orgasm literally gives me energy. It's been an interesting experience being like this.”

Zim gave an understanding nod. “I see. Odd. And is this change reversible?”

“Not sure, the Swollen Eyeballs said a complex ritual could make me human again but to be honest, I like being this way. I look good and sex feels so good to me now, I don't want to go back to how I was before.”

“As long as you're happy with yourself. This is such a drastic change but you know, it looks good on you. I'll admit I thought that fur on your face looked dumb, but now that it's gone, you look... I don't know, better. And I really like your new eyes. You're just... alluring.”

“Alluring, huh?” Dib smiled, starting to feel under Zim's shirt. “Alluring how?”

Zim sighed. “I don't know how to explain. I just feel drawn toward you.”

“Really? That's interesting. Because incubi have a magical effect on others that makes them attracted to us. It helps us get laid.”

“Ohh. Makes sense. So you're one of these sex demons now.” Zim chuckled and shook his head. “You stop fighting me and you just get yourself into all sorts of paranormal trouble.”

“Yeah, but at least this has some benefits to it. I can use magic now and I get to feel good every single day. I could just walk up to someone on the street and ask them to have sex with me and they'd probably agree with no further question.”

“That's quite the boast.”

“Trust me, it's true. First person I went to after this transformation was Keef and he told me he wanted me to raw him the moment I opened the door.” Zim cocked his head in clear confusion and Dib clarified, “It's slang. He wanted to fuck me. Have sex with me.”

“Ah. You humans have many words for the act of mating.”

“Yeah we're a creative group.”

Zim rolled his shoulders, not looking impressed. “Keef was always obsessed with both of us, he would likely have similar thoughts upon seeing me as well.”

“Wouldn't surprise me. Still, he was super quick to agree to letting me sleep with him. And everyone else I've asked has also agreed with no argument. It's still weird being this good with people, when before it seemed no one wanted to talk to me.”

“You were a sleep-deprived, stinky freak before,” Zim said bluntly. He looked Dib over and hummed, reaching to play with some of his hair. “And now you're a well-rested, nice-smelling freak. Other humans probably appreciate having less assault on their senses when you walk by.”

“Your way with words never ceases to amaze me.”

Zim snickered. Dib wondered when he was going to notice the claws currently circling his hip bones. Dib was being gentle, but he still figured he would have been called out by now. “I speak only truth and wisdom.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Dib gazed at him affectionately. The other smiled back at him, looking at ease. Dib could sense that he was content but also interested. Dib could also feel the rhythm of his heart, but as he wasn't sure of its usual baseline, he couldn't determine if it was faster than usual. “So, while I'm here... would you like to answer a few questions? I've been curious about something.”

“Questions, huh? I suppose I don't have anything better to do. Ask away.”

“Okay. First question, are you okay with me touching you like this?”

Zim's antennae perked. “Touching me like...” He glanced down and finally noticed Dib's hands. “Oh!” His cheeks grew pink and he grabbed Dib's wrists. “I was so busy talking I didn't notice, why are you doing that?”

“Oh, just giving you a little massage. People seem to like how my claws feel. How about you?”

Zim's grip loosened. “Ah. Well...” He took a breath and pulled Dib's hands around to his back. “Since you have claws now, and they feel a lot like ours do... irkens like getting massaged here, below our PAKs. It can be a little hard to reach that spot ourselves, you see.”

“Below your PAK. So, here?” Dib pressed his fingers under the PAK, rubbing there with the pads of his fingers and then digging his claws in.

“Mm...” Zim shivered on his lap, eyes falling to half mast. “That's it. Just keep... keep massaging there. I'm okay with that.”

“Next question, then. Am I attractive to you?”

“Attractive how?”

“You mentioned earlier that I'm alluring. Do you desire me at all? Do you feel like touching me, being physically close to me?”

Zim gave him a strange look. His eyes were calculating. “I already know where you're going with this. You desire to know if being like this, with your magic... makes me interested in you.”

Only a week ago, Dib would have been embarrassed about being figured out that quickly. But he was much more confident now. He had no problem telling people exactly what he wanted from them. “Good call, Space Boy. I do just want to know if incubus magic works on aliens. We're meant to attract humans, but if it works on aliens too, well. That would make for a fascinating report to the Swollen Eyeballs. They told me if I don't want to cure myself, I should use this to learn more about incubi. And I intend to.”

“Cut to the chase, Dib-thing. Did you just come here to mate with me?”

“I came here because I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to hang out,” Dib said. Zim quirked an antenna and he continued, “I also came here because I'm curious about what you'd be like, yes. Everyone has different energy. Different tastes. And I want to taste you.” He raked his claws down from Zim's back toward his rear and felt him squirm. “I bet you taste like nothing on Earth.”

“Of course not, I'm not from Earth, why would I taste like a human?” he retorted.

“Yeah. Exactly. I want to know your flavor.” Dib's tongue flicked and Zim's eyes followed it.

“Your tongue is forked now.”

“Yep.” Dib only needed a moment to recognize the hormones he tasted. “Am I turning you on?”

Zim snorted. “Ridiculous. Irkens don't experience sexual arousal.”

“Really? You know that for sure?”

“Of course, all our young are produced through cloning now and individuals are sterile. We have no sex drive, it's distracting.”

“But do you really know that, or is that just something they told you and you believed without question?”

Zim had never asked for further information on the subject. He hadn't cared at the time. He just knew he personally hasn't felt a desire to mate with anyone. But maybe it was just because he hadn't met someone he was interested in. So after some thought, he shrugged. “It wouldn't surprise me, they told us many things we were expected to just take for granted. Talking back wasn't exactly encouraged.”

“So there's a possibility you can be aroused.”

“Possibly.”

“Do you have sex organs?”

“Blunt, aren't you? But yes, I do. I've never used them but I do have them and they function, from my understanding.”

“In that case, why don't you let me experiment with you?” Dib had gone back to rubbing Zim's hips, watching his cheeks darken, aware of his legs trembling. “I want to make you feel good. That's really all us incubi and succubi are after, you know? Sure, we use our powers to seduce people and drain their energy, but it's not like we take enough to really hurt them, and we make them feel so good for a while...” He decided to try stroking one of Zim's antennae stalks. “You're free to say no, of course. But I think we can have fun together.”

“Mm, you make a compelling case.” Zim tilted his head toward Dib's hand, eyes drifting all the way shut. “Go back toward the base, yeah right there, now rub the root... ohh, that's good.” His breathing grew huskier. He whispered something in irken before saying, “I'm starting to think... I do feel this arousal you're after.”

“Already? Man, you must really need this. If you were lied to... imagine how repressed you must be after so many years of not being touched like this. Oh I can't wait to explore you, find out everything about your body...”

Zim opened an eye and gave him a reproachful look. “No dissecting though, right?”

“Oh of course not. We're way past that now. I'll only touch where you want me to, alright?”

“Bold of you to assume I've agreed to any of this... touching.”

“You are still on my lap, bug. On my lap, letting me touch your antennae...” Dib slid his fingers down from Zim's hip to the front of his pants, which he immediately realized were damp. “Soaking my pants. Holy shit, you're already this wet? ...You get wet?”

“Apparently so.” Zim held onto Dib's shoulder with one hand and the other went to guide Dib's fingers a little further between his legs, pressing them to him. “Keep touching me there.”

“You know, it'd probably feel much better if you take your pants off. I want to feel your bare skin.”

After a few moments, Zim nodded and moved back. He was already barefoot so he was able to quickly take his pants off, setting them carefully aside on the couch. Dib gripped Zim's thighs, glancing at his face for consent to keep going, and Zim nodded, opening his legs for him.

“Can I touch you here?” Dib asked to make sure, not looking down quite yet, though he could already smell a sweet scent drifting through the air that he instinctively recognized as Zim's pheromones. It made his skin tingle, mouth watering as his own hormones began pumping.

“Yes, I'm giving you permission to explore my amazing body. You want to make me feel good? Then go ahead. Pleasure me.”

Dib liked the other's confidence. He knelt down and checked out the area between his legs. He saw soft labia that were already spread open, revealing that Zim's skin turned a flushed purple color inside the folds. Dib could also see that he was glistening with fluid and when he touched him, he was so slick that he could easily slip two fingers right in. “Wow. You need this, huh?”

“I don't _need_ it,” Zim said. He huffed and looked away, his antennae giving small trembles. “But I do want it. I've never felt like this before.”

“So you've never touched yourself like this?”

“No. Didn't have any interest in doing that.”

“Then let me show you what you've been missing.” Dib pushed him over onto his back and sank down on his stomach, holding Zim's thighs open and kissing the top of his entrance. He heard the other inhale and tense a bit, so he gave him reassuring pats. “It's okay, just relax. Stop me if you need.”

“I'm good, but are you planning on using your mouth?”

“Just for a little bit to get you going,” Dib replied.

“That's so unhygienic and plus, what can your mouth possibly do for me?”

“I'm gonna show you.” This wasn't something Dib did often but Zim was worth it. He wanted to ease him into things. He mouthed against the other's lips, moaning at how soft and sweet they were, unable to keep himself from flicking his tongue out to taste the other's fluids. They were even sweeter than his skin. Dib lapped with his tongue a few times, waiting to see if Zim pulled back, but instead he raised his hips into the motion.

“Ooh, Dib... keep doing that,” he purred.

Dib purred back. He used his thumbs to spread Zim further open, giving him another close look now that he had him relaxed. There was a red bump nestled between his folds toward the top and he wondered what it was. An irken equivalent to the clitoris, perhaps? He deliberately pressed his tongue up against it and Zim bucked, breath escaping in a gasp. “Oh!”

“Sorry, did that hurt?” Dib asked.

“N-no. Felt good. Weird, but good.”

“Just making sure.” Dib focused on that spot as he went down on Zim, enjoying how he trembled and moaned, fingers soon fisting into his hair and holding him in place. He was pretty hard already just from Zim's noises and scent, but he ignored it for now. It would only make his release so much better when it did come.

Dib slipped his tongue all the way into Zim and was rewarded with a series of rapid chirps. Heat blazed in his gut; Zim's vocalizations were so alien yet somehow, he knew what they meant. There was nothing but pleasure in that sound.

“Dib-thing, ah... it's starting to feel weird, not a bad weird, but...” Zim chirped again, back lifting. Dib felt his insides throb around his tongue and that red nub shifted. “It's unlike anything... anything else I've felt... o-oh...” He murmured something in irken.

Dib pulled his tongue out and whispered, “Just enjoy it. Soak in the pleasure. You deserve this.”

“I do deserve it,” Zim said haughtily. Then he glanced down at himself and his eyes showed brief hesitation. “There's simply... a very odd, squirmy sensation down here...” He drifted a hand over his lower stomach.

“You might be about to come,” Dib suggested. When Zim gave him a blank look, he said, “Uh, climax? Orgasm?” Zim continued to show no recognition and Dib sighed. “Okay, wow, you really don't know anything about sex... what happens to mark the end of mating for irkens? Like, is there a transfer of genetic information, or anything?”

“Oh!” Zim nodded. “Yes, the dominant partner releases a fluid from their breeding spike into the breeding channel of their mate to fertilize one, or with luck, many of their eggs.”

“Okay. So, humans have a release like that too, called an orgasm. People with penises ejaculate, and those with vaginas have this kind of muscular contraction. It feels really good no matter which part you have, though.”

“I figured, what with how much your species craves the act.”

“It feels good to your kind too, right?”

“Oh, sure. Mating is just really messy and time-consuming, and considered a frivolity, so most of us have no time for it. But now, well.” Zim cleared his throat and looked away. “As you know, I have plenty of free time.”

“Yeah. Well, I think you might just be close to finishing and that's why it feels weird, since ya know you said you've never done it before. But don't worry. It'll be great.” Zim still seemed uncertain, so Dib added, “Trust me.”

“Trust you. Heh, years ago that would have made me trust you even less. But okay. You can keep going.”

Dib got back to it. Tongue moving up and down, sometimes tracing little circles around that nub, pushing Zim closer and closer to his climax. He was eager to see him finish. He had to know if it was like a human or if he had some completely alien way of coming. Shouldn't be too much longer, Zim's muscles were tense, he was moaning loudly and chirping, any moment now...

Dib sucked on the nub and it suddenly moved again, prodding itself against the tip of his tongue, and as he leaned back slightly he felt it follow him. He decided to move back further so he could check out this new response from Zim's body, only to be greeted with the sight of an entire, long tentacle emerging from between his legs. Dib's eyes widened. What he had taken for a clitoris was just the tip of the tentacle. His pulse raced and he started breathing hard. Zim was gorgeous. Of course he appreciated his human partners, but Zim was just on a whole other level.

“I take it this is that breeding spike you mentioned?” Dib asked, giving the appendage a small nudge with his nose.

Zim looked down at himself with a quizzical expression. “Ah, yes. I suppose it is.”

“You seem surprised by it.”

“Not surprised, I knew I had it, just... I've never actually unsheathed it.”

“Really,” Dib deadpanned. “And you're how old?”

“I recently turned seventeen in irken years so, mm... 165 Earth rotations,” Zim replied.

“And you've never, in all that time, even thought to check out an actual part of your body?”

“I had no reason to and it stays in the sheath until it's needed,” Zim said impatiently. “Stop asking dumb questions and touch me.”

“Whatever you say, pal.” Dib drifted his fingers lightly along the base of Zim's cock and was delighted to see the length wiggle and move to rub back against him. It was slick and had a groove around its circumference after every inch or so, and after a brief count, he determined that Zim was about six or seven inches long. Impressive compared to his short figure. He only teased for a few seconds with his fingers before leaning back down and using his tongue.

“That's it, mm, now I see the appeal of using your mouth,” Zim chuckled, caressing Dib's hair.

Dib proudly muttered, “Told you so,” and traced his tongue up Zim's underside to the tip, which he suckled on. The texture was similar to the rest of Zim's skin, soft and flexible, but quite warm compared to other parts of his body. When Dib dipped his tongue against the slit in the tip, a pleasant sweet flavor exploded across his tongue. He gave a heady moan and took Zim completely into his mouth, making the other cry out in bliss.

“Th-there you go, oh yeah, so hot... you feel amazing, come on, more,” Zim babbled, somehow sounding both submissive and demanding. So of course, Dib gave it to him. He gave him everything, using all his skill as he bobbed his head up and down the succulent alien cock, soon getting his lips to the base and reveling in how the other felt nimbly thrusting down his throat. Dib was so glad he didn't really need to breathe anymore.

It was so good that Dib ended up releasing himself from the confines of his pants and underwear, gripping himself with one hand while the other braced on the couch. He found a steady pace jerking off while treating Zim, hoping he didn't finish before he got the other off. He's gotten better at pacing himself when with a partner but it was still difficult holding back sometimes. Especially when he knew how good that orgasm was going to feel. Luckily, Zim seemed pretty close. He was rocking firmly to meet Dib's mouth, going in and out with smooth strokes, no longer begging in English but instead chirping and clicking away in irken, and Dib regretted not working harder to learn Zim's language. Maybe he should soon. But Zim's tone seemed pleased. Especially when he sometimes let out a strained, raspy, “Dib” before going back to his native language.

Then, as Dib was once again deep-throating Zim and skillfully swirling his tongue around his base, he felt the other lose it. His entire body seemed to move into it, hips lifting and back arching, and Zim's claws sank harshly into Dib's scalp as he keened. Shudders raced down his spine and then he finished, coming deep into Dib's throat in several thick bursts.

Dib groaned and struggled to swallow; this was so much more than a human has ever released at once and the texture was just different enough that it almost made Dib gag. But he closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, managing to swallow each load and shivering with pleasure at the energy that raced through him, Zim was far tastier than he expected, and completely different from any of his previous partners.

Dib pulled his lips away as Zim's orgasm ended, getting a little bit more on his tongue before it stopped and the other slumped back, panting heavily. Dib hummed in appreciation; Zim's cum had a honey-like stickiness to it that he found he was quite fond of. He lifted himself over Zim so he could take in his expression and the worn out ecstasy on his partner's face was enough to get him over the edge. He moaned shamelessly as he came against Zim's front, coating his groin and stomach, which made the other finally open his eyes and look down.

“Ah, you soiled my shirt, you filthy thing,” he grunted.

Dib rolled his eyes and laid down on his front, bumping their foreheads together. “Is that really all you have to say to me?”

“Mm, oh yeah... that was amazing. I get why you like sex now.” Zim moved his fingers playfully through Dib's hair now, eyes half-lidded and dark as he gazed at him. “I've never felt like that before but I loved it.”

“I'm glad, because that's only an introduction to everything I can do to you.” Dib drifted a couple fingers between them, finding Zim's entrance and feeling ever so slightly inside. “You're so wet down here... I could just fill you up with my cock. Bet I could get you screaming for me.”

Zim laughed weakly; Dib could tell he was exhausted. Not surprising considering that Dib had fed on plenty of his energy already. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? But as much as I enjoyed it, I find it rather... disgusting too. I will need a thorough shower after this.”

“Why? To clean off all this?” Dib lifted his body and gestured to the mess of fluids between them. When Zim nodded, Dib absorbed it all off, leaving behind only a minor amount of sweat. Zim's antennae raised.

“Oh? Well. That's certainly convenient.”

“It is. Now, why don't you get that shirt off, I'll get naked too, and we can keep going? If you're up to it, that is.”

Zim smirked at him, checking him out as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it far more carelessly than he had his pants. “If you're up for more, I'm up for more.”

Dib lifted Zim's chin and kissed his lips. Zim was startled for a moment but soon responded, antennae moving through Dib's hair as he did. They separated and Dib whispered, “That's what I like to hear. Thank you so much for agreeing to play with me.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Zim got up though, grabbing Dib's wrist as he was starting to take off his shirt. “Though if you would like, we could move down to my bedroom. We'll have a lot more space to get comfortable on my bed.”

Dib was quick to agree and Zim dragged him toward an elevator. They couldn't wait to go all the way with each other.


	7. A Stern Discussion

The two of them ended up going for hours. Dib was absolutely ecstatic to learn that irkens had far more stamina than humans and could have multiple orgasms without needing to stop for a break, and that combined with Dib's supernatural virility had them at each other almost nonstop. Zim may have been new to sex but he was very adventurous, happily trying whatever Dib suggested and enjoying almost all of it, while also not being afraid to snap at Dib to stop whenever he did something he didn't like.

They explored different positions, touched all over each other's bodies looking for sweet spots, and talked dirty to each other whenever their lips weren't occupied with kissing or biting. Dib found out quickly that Zim liked being bitten, saying that it used to be part of irken courtship and most irkens were naturally masochistic, pain causing pleasurable hormones to flood their bodies to invigorate them. During sex, it only added to the thrill.

Dib got plenty of bites in return, mostly to his throat, which he also loved. It was so exciting that Zim could usually get him off just by biting him once he was close to the edge.

And ohh, how it felt to be inside Zim... without compare. Like the softest silk, perfectly shaped to glide around him, and Dib had barely gone all the way inside him and given a few thrusts before he was coming hard, though luckily it got Zim off too. The waves of muscle contractions that surrounded Dib's cock as Zim came felt like they were trying to milk him dry and he gladly fucked him harder throughout it, nowhere near ready to stop, nor was Zim.

Dib descended into what he could only later describe as a mindless frenzy as time went on. He ran on pure instinct, losing his thoughts to the flood of pleasure and hormones, just basking in Zim's energy as he used his body and had his used in return. He would bring himself to completion and get Zim to his peak too, and after allowing a few moments of recovery, would pull out and move him into a different position before sliding right back into him. Zim was even more vocal now, goading him on with taunts before slipping into submissive mewls and chirps as Dib sped up.

Dib listened to whatever he said throughout their romp, adjusting his hands if Zim requested to be held differently, but after several rounds he didn't really speak much himself anymore, just growling and moaning as he moved.

They had worked through pretty much every position they could think of and Dib had Zim on his back once more when Zim's stamina finally gave out on him. Zim had already been slowing down and growing clumsy, but now his exhaustion hit him full force. Dib had Zim's legs pulled all the way up over his shoulders and was clutching him firmly around the back, tugging him into each deep thrust, and heard his moans grow quieter and weaker. His hips only slightly moved to press back into Dib instead of slamming down readily like they were before.

The change was enough to make Dib's head clear and he pulled himself out of the haze, putting rational thought back in charge and looking Zim over. He didn't slow but he did say, “Looking tired, Space Boy... you okay?”

Zim whined in response. “Y-yeah. But can we be done after this?”

Dib had gained more than enough strength today; he was really only continuing for fun at this point. “Of course. Hold on, I think I'm about there... pull my hair.”

Zim was used to that request. He took hold of Dib's hair and tugged hard in the back, the spark of pain enough to push him over. This time when he finished, Zim didn't. Dib heard him whimper and knew it felt good to him, and even felt his dick twitch against his stomach, but there was no release. Seemed the other had finally run dry.

Dib felt unsteady as he pushed himself up and moved Zim's legs down from his shoulders, letting them lay flat against the bedspread and then pulling out of him. A torrent of cum followed him and he didn't even comment on it, though Zim made a face at the sensation.

“Don't worry, I'll clean you up,” Dib said. He's had to do this multiple times throughout their marathon. He transferred the fluids under his skin and stored the energy away, then laid down next to Zim and snuggled up with him, finding one of his hands and holding it lightly. His heart fluttered pleasantly. “How do you feel?”

Zim broke into laughter. “Amazing. That was a truly unforgettable experience. You have a lot of talent for that.”

“You learned pretty quick, I think you were starting to show a good bit of talent too. The way you moved with me, oh man, you were just on point.” Dib smiled when Zim moved to lean against him, seeing that his eyes were shut and he had that familiar satisfaction that Dib has come to expect from his partners. But seeing Zim like this was just a little sweeter, somehow. “I'd love to have you again some time.”

“Mm, of course you do. And I'd love to have you, this was all quite fun. But tiring!” Zim yawned. “I don't even need to sleep and this made me want to sleep.”

“Maybe we should take a nap, then,” Dib suggested.

“I don't want to keep you here if you've got things to do.”

“Nah, I've got nothing going on. Do you?”

“Not really. Small projects here and there but nothing that can't wait a few hours. Or several. Or a day.” Zim kneaded his claws against Dib's side in a manner that reminded him of a cat. It made him giggle. “So I think, perhaps... yes. We can take a nap. And maybe a shower after.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dib closed his eyes. Usually it took effort to drift off after sex, but he was so cozy right now and it was also daytime, so it was easier this time. “It's not night, so... good afternoon.”

“Heh. Good afternoon.” Zim buried his face against Dib's throat and quickly fell asleep, his partner following right behind him.

It was well into nighttime when Dib woke up. When he lifted his head he saw that Zim was still dozing next to him, but his movement made him shift and open his eyes. They made eye contact and chuckled as they both thought about earlier, Zim shifting Dib over onto his back and climbing on top of him. He leaned down and grasped Dib's cheeks as he whispered, “Sleep well?”

“Very well,” Dib replied. He glanced at Zim's lips, tempted to kiss them.

Zim caught where he was looking and smirked, running his tongue against his lips. “You look like you want something.”

“Yeah.” Dib held Zim's hips, playfully rubbing them. “I want to kiss you.”

“Kiss me? You mean that gross lip smacking thing that humans in love do?”

“You don't have to be in love to do it,” Dib said hastily, though he blushed at the idea of entering a romantic relationship with Zim. Keef and Gaz hadn't held such an appeal to him, nor did any of his many one-night stands, but Zim was different. He's been obsessed with Zim for years. They had a lot of chemistry and being with him could be quite rewarding... but he pushed those thoughts aside for now. “It just feels good. Like having sex. We did that for fun, so... we could kiss for fun too. If you want.”

“Well.” Zim rubbed his chin as he considered that. “I have been curious about the practice... yes, let's try it!”

Dib smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Zim's lips were softer than he expected but he soon felt Zim's teeth bump up against his as Zim attempted to kiss him back but pressed a little too hard forward. He shifted a bit so their lips were back together and flicked his tongue against Zim's lower lip.

He heard the other snort and then pull back. “That felt odd.”

“Irkens don't kiss, I take it?” Dib asked.

“Not like that. We use our antennae to kiss, though face nuzzling is common among mates. Like this.” Zim nestled his face up against Dib's, rubbing their cheeks together and then ending with just resting their foreheads together, lips brushing.

It made Dib chuckle. “That's super cute.”

“Don't call me cute.”

“Alright, gross then.”

Zim playfully slapped his side. Dib responded by rolling them over and pinning him on his back, kissing him again on the lips. This time, Zim's lips parted enough that Dib could slip his tongue inside and he heard the other moan. His pulse immediately picked up and he moved to rub his quickly hardening dick against Zim's leg.

Zim leaned back and shot him an exasperated look. “Are you already wanting to go again?”

“I wouldn't mind it.”

“What a nasty, sex-obsessed creature you've become.”

“Yeah, yeah, you sound like my dad now.”

Zim chuckled. “Except your parental unit treats it as a negative. I quite like this change in your personality.”

“I haven't changed too much, have I?”

“Of course not. You're still the same Dib I've known for years. But the extra confidence is very attractive.”

Dib smiled and scooped his arms under Zim's back, more than willing to go another round with him, but Zim stopped him and wiggled backward out of his grip.

“I'm flattered but I would really like to take a shower.”

“I cleaned you off pretty well, though.”

“It's not that, I just shower every day and I didn't get to earlier so...”

“Oh. Okay then.” Dib got up and helped the other out of bed. Zim scoffed but then understood when he stumbled, legs aching. He held onto Dib as they went over to the bathroom.

“You can shower with me if you like,” Zim said as he started the water.

“I would love to,” Dib replied.

Once Zim had cleaned himself off, he was willing to go another round with Dib. Dib happily introduced him to shower sex, first holding him to the wall while he went down on him, getting him nice and relaxed. Then, once Zim was at his limit and nearly pleading to be allowed to come, Dib lifted him onto his hips and slammed into him, immediately getting him off.

After that, Zim just wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and held on tight as he rode the other, loudly moaning with each thrust and caressing Dib's face with his antennae. Once Dib reached his edge, Zim finished again, and both cried out as they climaxed together.

Dib gazed into Zim's eyes and gave him a small kiss before pulling out of him and lowering him back down. Zim needed a couple moments to get his footing but then he was able to stand on his own.

“Well. That was nice,” Zim said as he rinsed off again.

“I aim to please.”

“And I was certainly pleased.” Zim bumped his hip up against Dib's. “We'll certainly need to do this more often.”

“Just let me know when you're up for it, I'm available.”

When they were done showering they decided to part ways. Zim had stuff he wanted to work on and Dib figured he should head back home. He had flown to Zim's house, but upon walking outside, he decided to take a leisurely stroll back so he could enjoy the quiet of nighttime.

He loved being out in the cool air, able to watch the stars, with very few cars passing by and almost no people. Even taking his time, though, the walk back to his house only took about ten minutes.

His brows went up upon seeing his dad's company vehicle parked in the driveway. It was a weekday and Membrane was almost never home on one of those. Was there a family night that Dib forgot about? No, there couldn't be. Gaz always made sure he remembered those and she had said nothing when he left to visit Zim.

He dug his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, going inside. He saw that Membrane was sitting on the couch watching TV and Dib casually greeted him before walking by to head upstairs. To his chagrin, Membrane said, “Hold on a moment,” and turned off the TV, standing up.

Dib bit back a groan and turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Where are you coming back from so late?”

“I was hanging out with Zim.”

“I see. Well, I won't take too long, I really need to get back to the lab soon-”

“Of course you do.”

“-I really just needed to talk to you about something.”

Dib could tell Membrane was expecting him to sit down but he didn't, just standing there and gesturing for him to continue. After a couple awkward moments, Membrane said, “I still don't fully understand all the changes that have happened to you but it's getting out of hand. You've been sleeping around all over town and I keep hearing about it from multiple sources, including my own employees! People know who you are, everyone keeps talking about my 'sex demon' son, and I'm getting tired of having to answer constant media inquiries about it. So can you cut back on all the debauchery?”

“Debauchery?” Dib replied. “What are you, a Puritan? Everything I'm doing is with total consent. I'm just having fun and making people feel good. It's none of your business what I do with my time.”

“It's bad publicity, son, and-”

“Screw your publicity,” Dib interrupted. “I'm going to live my own life and if people want to judge you and your company based on what I'm doing, that's on them. You're still gonna rake in billions of dollars of profit no matter what. Your publicity isn't my problem.” He started for the stairs again.

“Wait, that's not all.” Membrane moved to get between him and the stairs. He took a deep breath, then said in a carefully controlled voice, “Do not bother my employees on company time. I heard about you sleeping with Simmons in one of the offices. That was extremely inappropriate, for both of you.”

“So what, did you fire him or something?”

“No but he is on probation, and if I know about it, no doubt others do too and it will only cause more problems for him.”

“Ah, well, he shouldn't have agreed with me then. I didn't make him do anything.”

“No but you tempted him and I'm more than aware of your ability to charm others into desiring you when they might otherwise not.” Membrane's gaze lingered on his face for a moment too long before he scowled and stepped away. “As I said. Leave my employees alone when they're at work.”

“Fine, I won't mess with them. There's plenty of other people to pursue.” Out of the corner of his eye, Dib noticed Gaz take a few steps downstairs and then pause when she realized the two were arguing. He winked to her and looked back at Membrane. “Now I kinda want to get to sleep now, you can go back to work.” That was absolutely a lie; Dib was wide awake. But Membrane didn't know that.

Membrane adjusted his coat and said, “Alright then. I should be home this weekend.”

“Should?”

“Well, something might come up, you never know-”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Dib sighed. “See you then.”

“And I think when I return, we're going to discuss your future. It's been almost a full year since you graduated and you know I don't mind you living here but you need to either start taking college classes or get a job, you're a man now and need to support yourself.”

“Okay, yeah, that's fine.” Dib began walking to the front door with him. “I'll look into it. See you this weekend.”

Membrane cast him a final irritated look before leaving the house. Dib locked the door behind him and then watched out one of the windows while the other got into his vehicle and drove off. Once the car was gone from sight, Dib turned and was met with Gaz, who was wearing a rather nice sheer nightgown and seemed just as awake as he was.

“What were you two fighting about?” she asked, casually reaching up to straighten his hair.

He smiled and pulled her against him. “Why don't I tell you upstairs?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	8. Finding New Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will be mostly Dib/Gaz and quite kinky! Very little plot-relevant stuff will happen until the ending of the next chapter, for those who wanna skip ahead. I just got a lil carried away with the Dib and Gaz content and didn't really want to cut any of it. So if you're not interested in this, feel free to wait until I upload the next chapter and then skip to the last 1000 words or so of it for where the plot properly continues. I'll also summarize things in the ending A.N. of that chapter as well. For those who DO want to read the upcoming smut, enjoy, because there's gonna be a lot of it.

“A-and then he told me he better stop hearing about me sleeping around with everyone!” Dib grunted against Gaz’s shoulder.

“What a prude,” she replied, readjusting her grip to hold Dib’s back and letting out a blissful sigh as he pounded her against her bed.

“Right? I think he’s just pissed that I fucked one of his coworkers the other day.”

“Is that when you were at his lab so he could do some more tests?”

“Mhm. He was having me use my magic while running all these scans on my brain, I guess he was curious about what brain regions lit up while I did it… it was pretty interesting.”

“I bet. So he accepts that it’s magic?”

“Kinda. He doesn’t have a better explanation for me using telekinesis and stuff but I can tell he doesn’t want to refer to it as magic. A-ah, I’m getting close…”

“Me too.” She squeezed his sides with her thighs and he hunched over her, one of his hands making its way to her breast and giving it a playful grope. She lifted her back to press into his grip and he moaned at the heat of her body.

“And then he… he wanted to implant electrodes so he could artificially stimulate my brain and see if he could control my powers that way. I, nngh… I refused… ah!” Unable to hold back anymore, Dib finished.

Gaz let out a cry as well but quickly muffled herself by biting Dib’s neck. His hips moved with rough thrusts as he filled her up, feeling her body squeeze tightly around him in response.

He waited for the spasms of her body to stop before pulling out, taking a few moments to catch his breath before saying, “Anyway, before I left I invited that Simmons dude aside to have some fun with me in an empty office.”

Gaz was breathing hard too. Her usually neutral expression was gone, which he has come to expect when they had sex, but it was still nice seeing her smiling, her eyes large and bright. She soon put on a cocky smirk. “Simmons? That dude’s like, nearly as old as Dad.”

“I know.” Dib wiggled, tail lashing playfully. “That’s what makes it so spicy.”

“And isn’t he married?”

“Is he?” Dib didn’t remember seeing a ring. But then, most of the scientists wore gloves and they hadn’t taken the time to fully undress.

“He has a wife. They’ve been married for twelve years.” In response to Dib’s bemused look, Gaz said, “We went to their wedding! Remember, you were six, I was five…”

“Eh, that was so long ago.”

“You spent most of it fidgeting, Dad made you wear a nice suit and stuff and you hated your shoes.”

“Sounds like me. Well, no wonder Dad was mad about me fucking Simmons, haha. The guy’s married! Oh well.”

“Yeah, can’t do anything about it now.” Gaz rested her arms around Dib’s neck, looking him over. “It seems like you just keep getting better at this.”

“I’m gaining experience every day,” Dib replied. “Plus I think the energy I absorb from doing this feeds right back into my skill.”

“Like leveling up, eh? Do you get to pick any perks? Is there an incubus skill tree?”

Dib laughed. “I actually have figured out how to do a lot of stuff. Absorbing magic makes us stronger over time. Though I think I want to try to meet another cubus. See what I can learn from them.”

“Could be fun.” Gaz rolled her shoulders, stretching a bit, but she made no move to push Dib off her. She just gazed at him thoughtfully.

“You up for more or are you done?” Dib asked.

“I’m thinking about it. You know, even though I’m on birth control, it still makes me a little nervous when you come in me.”

“I can stop if you want.”

“It feels so good though, like it just isn’t the same whenever you pull out. I know you said you have to want a person to get pregnant to actually impregnate them, but do you ever worry about it happening accidentally?”

“Not really. I don’t know how to explain it, but I can just… sorta tell that whenever I sleep with someone, I won’t impregnate them. Like an instinct. I really have to want it to happen. So it’s safe for me to finish in people, though I’ll still wear a condom if asked.”

“Such a considerate demon.” Gaz played with his hair and he smiled, tail reflexively wagging. “Not gonna lie, the idea of getting knocked up by an incubus and carrying his demon spawn is pretty hot.”

Dib twitched a bit in unexpected arousal and met her eyes. “Oh? Really?”

“Mhm. I mean, I don’t think I’d actually like being pregnant and especially don’t want to give birth. But I’ve been experimenting with it in my private time and… I think I do have a bit of a breeding kink. Where demons and creatures like that are involved.”

“Wow, and I thought I was the only monsterfucker in the house,” Dib replied.

“Please. Aside from Zim, you’ve been fucking humans.”

“Hey, I still go on my paranormal hunting trips and I’ll have you know I recently met _and_ fucked a vampire!”

“A vampire? Dib, please, that barely classifies as monsterfucking, vampires look like humans. You gotta go big. A transformed werewolf or a centaur or something.”

Dib rolled his eyes. “Well if I meet one of those I’ll ask them, but other paranormal creatures seem immune to my charming magic, though in the vampire’s case, he was still interested just because of how good incubi are in bed.”

“Oh yeah, they're immune. Was Zim?”

“No, actually. Well, he wasn't immediately charmed by me but he was definitely attracted and admitted it after I asked.”

“Weird, why was he affected?”

“Don’t know. I want to study more paranormal creatures and see if anything responds to me like he did.” He rubbed Gaz’s stomach. “So, back to this breeding kink thing…”

“You seem real interested in that,” she said. She rubbed her thigh against his crotch, feeling him grow hard. “Is that getting you hard? Really? You wanna knock me up?”

“No,” Dib said hastily, even as his cock stiffened and the demon part of his mind screamed yes. “You’re my sister, I can’t impregnate you.”

“You couldn’t anyway, this birth control was made by Dad and completely halts the menstrual cycle.” Gaz gave her stomach a smack. “No eggs can make it to this uterus! But we can still pretend, eh? Think of how naughty it would be.” She began whispering in his ear, moving herself so that his tip pressed between her legs. “Imagine yourself giving in to your darkest incubus instincts. Forcing yourself onto a helpless human female, mating her, making her produce halflings for you…”

“Ohh, that’s hot…” Dib groaned, dropping to his elbows over her. His eyes slipped closed as she crossed her legs behind his waist and pulled him forward, giving her hips a firm thrust that sheathed him inside her. He let out a soft gasp. Her boldness was such a turn on.

“Mm, I wanna be your broodmare,” she murmured to him, hips rocking. “Fuck me good, my stud.”

He shifted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him as he plowed her hard enough to make the headboard slam to the wall.

“A-ah! Oh, D-Dib, that’s it, aah-”

“Wanna be my broodmare, huh?” he hissed to her, biting at her ear and tugging on it. She shuddered, nails digging into his back. He could smell her excitement. “That’s all you want to be? Just want me to keep you locked away, so I can keep filling you with my seed? Hm?”

“Y-yes, please…”

“You get off on that depravity, huh? I’m not human, I’m an incubus, a demon… any children of mine could be too much for a human to bear…”

“I can take it, I’m tough, I’m worthy of your seed.” Gaz’s voice was husky and desperate. Dib was awed at how much this was turning her on but he was very into it. The scenario was hotter than he had expected.

“Are you? Mm, I like your devotion.” He was already so close again. He felt his balls grow tight as he slammed into her, going hip to hip with no effort; she was so wet it was driving him mad. “You belong here. Under me, serving me with your body.”

“Oh yeah, this is my rightful place, please…”

“And you want me to bless you with my spawn? Hm? You want me to reward you for your devotion?”

“Yes, yes, Dib, please!” She was shivering in his grip, her hips occasionally losing rhythm but still working to keep up with his.

“That’s a good girl.” He trailed his teeth down from her ear to her neck, sinking them in there as he buried all the way inside her. “Come for me.”

“Master!” she keened as she finished.

She’s never called Dib that before but damn if it didn’t get him off. He swore as he released into her quaking body, the pulsing of her insides making him rock his hips in time, filling her fertile womb with several loads and hearing her practically sob with pleasure. It was the first time he’s heard such passion from her and for a split second he found himself caressing her stomach and almost wishing she could bear his young.

Then he quickly dismissed that idea, reminding himself of their relation and how she didn’t actually want kids. He started to pull out of her but she kept her legs around him, holding him in place.

“Wait,” she said quickly.

“What?” he asked, looking at her face. Her cheeks were bright red and her pupils were blown with arousal.

She shifted her weight and threw him over onto his back. “I want to keep going.”

“You sure? You look tired,” Dib replied.

She adjusted her stance and then ground her hips down on him. Still fully inside her, he groaned in ecstasy. “I want more, that felt so damn good, please…”

“I’m yours,” he said. She wasted no time in beginning to ride him and he watched her curiously. “So, did you like that stuff I said?”

“Yeah, it was so hot.”

“It was. Really hot. What, uh…” He held her thighs to steady her, “was with you calling me Master, though?”

“Oh, that… it just felt right. Ohh, fuck…” She closed her eyes, tossing her head back as she bounced on him. “Why is your dick so fucking perfect? Goddesses, I just want it as deep as I can get it…”

He moaned and closed his eyes too, biting his lip as he gave his hips a little roll, not wanting to finish so soon after their last round. He was a bit tired from how much he had come but he knew his stamina would swiftly recover.

“Ah, ah, wanna feel your seed in me, more, please…”

“I’ve given you a lot already,” Dib replied, feeling her lower stomach. He could feel her muscles clench.

“Give me more,” she ordered. “My womb is yours, Master.”

There was such a perverse pleasure at hearing his own sister talk like this and Dib couldn’t get enough. He kept her on his lap as he sat up, fondling her breasts as he said, “Your entire body is mine. You want me to claim every bit of you, hm?”

“I do, yes! I’m yours!”

“Yeah, you are. Such a naughty human… but so pleasing. You really know how to treat a demon.” He leaned down, guiding one of her nipples to his mouth and suckling on it.

She gasped, arching against him. “Ohh, Master… y-yes, my body is all yours, my womb will nurture your children and my milk will feed them… nngh…” She bit her lip as she shook with tension on his lap.

Dib lapped at her nipple, gripping her hips with both hands as he thrust passionately into her. His rational thought had drifted away, replaced only with a very animalistic repetition of, _Mine, mine, she’s mine, she will bear my young, mine._

Gaz squirmed on his lap, beginning to pant and groan wordlessly as the sensations overwhelmed her, and as Dib reached his peak he heard her whimper and sensed a total submission of her will to his.

He came, again filling her with copious amounts of his seed, and she finished right along with him, gasping and shaking as she did. He lifted a hand to squeeze the breast he was still suckling and was delighted to feel a warm stream of milk. He drank it down, his free hand going to her belly, and he purred as he realized his cum was actually causing it to bulge out. There was so much inside her it was almost as though she was pregnant.

They both fell into a sort of stupor, Dib suckling on her while her fingers drifted through his hair, her low humming letting him know that she liked what he was doing. He stayed inside her too, his dick the perfect plug to keep her full of his seed, and he occasionally rocked his hips up just to feel her tighten and let out a breathy gasp.

When he could no longer drink from one nipple but felt that the other was leaking, he switched over to it. The stimulation made her orgasm yet again, to which he rewarded her with some harder thrusts and more heavy spurts of his cum. She jerked and he felt her belly expand further, a strained, “Please,” escaping her lips.

“So good,” Dib moaned, lapping at her other nipple until it began steadily streaming like the first had. He smiled as he swallowed the sweet milk and she resumed petting him, but her body was shaking.

He couldn’t even describe how good he felt, it was just an all-consuming high and he let himself soak in it.

They didn’t move from that position for what felt like hours. Dib kept suckling from those plump breasts, which had engorged with milk for him, and he brought his lover to orgasm several more times, each time giving her more and more of his seed just as she had wanted, and she would whimper and plead to bear his spawn.

Her belly was massive with his release by the time he grew tired and her milk began to stop flowing.

“Dib… Dib please…” she cried.

He removed his lips from her with a wet smack. “I believe that’ll do,” he whispered hoarsely. “So good… such a good girl.” There was no way she wouldn’t take after all that. Now his instincts pushed him toward the next step.

Defend his mate, ensure she’s protected so she can carry his young to term.

He finally withdrew from his partner’s body and laid them down, curling around her and draping his wings over her.

Gaz groaned and rubbed between her legs, feeling very strange inside but too exhausted to explore or ask about it. She was conscious enough to wonder why Dib’s cum wasn’t dripping out of her like it usually would be, especially with the incredible amount he had filled her with, but it all seemed to be staying inside.

She rested her arms around her swollen stomach, thinking about how this must be what it was like to be pregnant and it didn’t seem so bad, before pressing her face against Dib’s warm body and letting herself drift off. She needed a very long sleep after all that.


	9. Losing Control

Dib was woken up the next morning to the sound of Gaz gasping and making a disgusted noise, before quickly hopping out of bed. He lifted his head in time to see her grab one of the towels they always kept nearby during sex, shove it between her legs, and hurry out.

He could tell she had gone to the bathroom. He pushed himself up, examining the mess that had dripped from her as she got out of bed. There was quite a lot and he cleaned it away before staring across the room, trying to remember what all had happened last night. It all seemed so hazy.

He remembered her bringing up pregnancy. She admitted to having a breeding kink, they decided to roleplay, Dib talking about how he was going to breed her…

And things had gotten intense. Very intense, he blushed even now as he thought about how she had begged, how serious it had started sounding…

His thoughts wandered further. She had started riding him and she had responded with such honest pleasure to him finishing in her… he had been enamored. He had begun to seriously see her as a potential mother for his children.

But that was ridiculous! He was her brother! Sure, being an incubus had stripped his actual blood relation to her, but that didn’t matter! They were still siblings, he shouldn’t have been thinking of her that way…

He remembered how he had suddenly begun suckling on her breasts and shuddered. What was _that_ about? Sure, he’s played with her nipples, even licked them, but they’ve never produced milk…

... _Why did they produce milk?_

Dib clutched his face as the memories continued. How he kept drinking, how he had enjoyed the flavor. The way he kept her on his lap, kept coming in her. Her stomach bulging; oh, her poor uterus. No wonder she had been crying toward the end. As good as incubus magic made people feel, that had to be a huge strain.

Then they had finally stopped and he had felt protective as they fell asleep together. He had seen it as his duty to protect a human who was bearing his young.

But that was all just instinct. Even with all that, he couldn’t have actually gotten her pregnant, he didn’t really want that… didn’t he? It had felt pretty real later on, but that was just him getting into the kink, right? He didn’t actually will her to get pregnant, and besides she was on birth control and shouldn’t have had any eggs in her womb to fertilize. So it was fine, right? She wasn’t pregnant.

She wasn’t-

“FUCK!” Gaz suddenly shouted.

Dib scrambled out of bed, racing into the hall and to the bathroom. When he grabbed the doorknob he found that it was locked. “Gaz? Gaz, are you okay-”

“I feel like a fucking water balloon! Ugh, so gross…”

Dib heard her groaning and then a wet noise. He winced and leaned back. “I’m sorry, I really lost control…”

“You think?”

“I was just having so much fun with you.”

“Clearly. I was having fun too, but damn, I thought cumflation was just a made up porn thing. Ugh, and I think you left some kind of plug in me…”

“Plug?”

“I don’t know what it was but when we finished last night, there was no waterfall when you pulled out like I expected, everything just… stayed. Until this morning. I woke up and everything was coming whether I was ready or not. So I ran in here.”

“Oh man. I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about it, it was just so hot to keep coming in you like that…”

“It was hot. But I’m not sure if having to deal with this after is worth it.” Gaz was quiet for a bit, then said, “Well, maybe it is.”

Dib waited outside the bathroom for her and she eventually flushed the toilet and came out. She was stumbling and he could tell she had spent some time cleaning herself, but he could still see sweat and even now, a stray bit of cum trickled down the inside of her thighs.

He helped her back to her bedroom, using his magic to thoroughly clean her off and then laying her down in bed, climbing up to sit next to her.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Mhm. Just tired.”

“Still?”

“Hey, you wore me out. That was nuts.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Gaz looked down at her chest and then gripped her breasts, wincing as she checked them out. “I started lactating last night… why? Why would they just randomly produce milk?”

“Sexual stimulation can cause that,” Dib said.

“Sure, but there needs to be lots of stimulation, right? And like, the milk just kept coming! And they’re still big, like…” Gaz hesitated and then rubbed one of her nipples. Nothing happened but she still gave it an uncomfortable look. “I feel like there’s still milk.”

“Let me check.” Dib leaned down toward her. She stopped him.

“Okay, maybe we were too out of it to realize last night, but that’s really weird,” she said.

“So? We’ve been having sex for the past few weeks, what’s it matter if I suck your tit too?”

“Wow, crazy to think that you’re the one who had such a problem with incest before,” Gaz mused. She gestured for him to continue. “Whatever, go ahead.”

Dib was a little unsure now since he was no longer high on hormones and instincts, but he just did what he did before. It still felt weirdly natural to latch on to her breast and he found himself thinking about how he wouldn’t have gotten to do this as a baby, since he was cloned.

His eyes slid shut and he hummed in satisfaction as he suckled.

“Watch the fangs, ugh… no wonder I feel so tender, I think you were gnawing on me last night.”

“Sorry,” he said, pressing a kiss to her chest before again suckling. She moaned and began playing with his hair. It was only moments before he tasted milk.

He could enjoy it more thoroughly now. It was sweeter than cow’s milk but not as creamy. It was very warm too. He cradled her close to himself as he indulged, finding that the scent and taste of her was quickly arousing him.

She sensed it too and groaned. “Oh, Dib, I really don’t think I’m up for any more sex today. I’m so sore.”

He didn’t speak since his mouth was full, but he did let his wings droop down, tail going limp.

“I know but you seriously wiped me out. I had no idea you could even come that much. I had no idea _I_ could come that much.”

Dib flicked his tongue against her nipple a few times and felt her shudder.

“Ohh come on, that’s not fair,” she protested and he smelled her pheromones. She was turned on. Of course she was. Incubi were irresistible.

He chuckled and got between her legs, but stayed leaning down so he could keep drinking.

“Fine,” she rasped and he felt her legs splay apart. “Take me, you horny bastard.”

Already hard, he plunged inside.

The morning was spent much like last night. This time though, he kept her pinned on her back the entire time and she just seemed to go pliant under him, letting him use her body. It was an unusual change but he could tell she was into it and he settled into a groove just like before.

He again inflated her belly up nice and big, and at one point he just leaned back and stared down at her, admiring the sight. That round stomach, her swollen breasts leaking milk, the unrestrained bliss that covered her face… now this was what being an incubus was all about.

He pushed her even further this time. She had begged to be his broodmare and damn it, he was breeding her. Medicine be damned, he was going to will those eggs right on out of her ovaries, on down into her womb where the sea of his cum could fertilize them…

Below him, Gaz writhed and choked out his name, hips thrusting weakly against him as he again made her climax, her exhausted but willing body clenching his cock.

“Ohh my demon master, keep breeding me, please…”

“I will, I promise,” he swore. She really seemed to want it, this was more than just a kink, he felt her yearning for motherhood. Specifically, motherhood of _his_ children. And he gave it to her. One more huge orgasm as he silently promised as many children as he could to her. She has earned this.

This time he was more aware of it as he pulled his cock back slightly and then used a thicker load to plug up her cervix, keeping her nice and full. Then he pulled out the rest of the way and settled in to finish suckling her milk.

“Fuck, Dib, that’s just so raunchy… ohh it feels incredible though… how you just make me come over and over again…” Even without him inside her, her hips gave a few rolls against him, her legs comfortably resting around his waist.

He smiled as her bulging stomach rubbed against his erection.

“Are you seriously still hard?” she asked.

“Yeah, imagining you bearing my halflings has me super hot,” he replied. He stopped drinking and licked his lips off as he moved over her. “But I’m pretty used to how aroused I am constantly. Why don’t I get you cleaned up?”

“Yeah, you do that,” she replied. “And get me food, I’m starving.”

He got up and carried her to the bathroom, filling up the tub. They climbed in together, sighing at the pleasantly warm temperature of the water, and to Dib’s delight, Gaz got on her hands and knees and presented herself to him, saying she was so used to having him inside her that she felt empty now.

He gladly mounted her and the next thirty minutes were spent enjoying himself, listening to her soft moans and grunts as he took her along for the ride. He could feel himself striking the plug inside her with each thrust but it wasn’t bothering her as far as he could tell. If anything it just increased the friction and made her feel even better.

He kept a hand between her legs the entire time he fucked her, alternating between rubbing her stomach and her clit, his chest glowing with satisfaction every time he wrenched an orgasm from her overworked body.

When he was finally satisfied, he pulled out and then rolled her over onto her back so he could get at her breasts again.

“Mm, you’re really, ah… really liking my milk, huh?” she gasped.

“Hey, if you’re making it, might as well drink it,” Dib replied.

She shrugged. Couldn’t argue that. She even ducked her head and curiously lifted her free boob to her own mouth. It took some effort but she got it flowing. It felt incredibly weird but also good, and she liked the flavor too. Now she understood why Dib kept doing this.

The water relaxed her enough that the plug Dib left ended up dissolving and slipping out much sooner, along with all the cum. The sensation made her shudder but she was glad they were in water this time so she could just wash it all away. She watched her stomach as the cum flowed out, fascinated with how it thinned back down. Then she pulled the plug out of the tub so she could drain the mess, pouring some fresh water over herself before finally standing. Her knees wobbled and she grabbed Dib for support.

He helped her out of the tub and got her a towel to dry off with.

They dried off and groomed themselves, brushing each other’s hair before going back to their rooms to finally get dressed.

Dib took advantage of the alone time to again think about what he did. Why was it so easy for him to lose himself to a frenzy with Gaz? Was he losing control of himself in general? Or was it just her enthusiastic consent that got to him?

That sex, though… he really did want to get her pregnant. It was almost frightening how obsessed he was with it. Were incubi really that determined to create more of themselves?

He got the feeling roleplaying Gaz’s kink with her had kickstarted some powerful instincts.

He was so thankful Membrane wasn’t in the house right now. It was a miracle they’ve avoided being caught by him for so long. But then, he was hardly ever home anyway.

Dib sighed and walked over to Gaz’s room to wait for her. She soon came out, dressed in only a nightgown.

“No reason to put on actual clothes,” she said.

“Isn't it a school day?” Dib asked.

“No, teacher work day. We're off.”

“Oh. Cool.”

They went downstairs, Dib with an arm around her waist to support her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes but didn’t fight it. They both knew how unsteady her legs were.

Dib sat her on the couch in the living room and took a moment to look her over. “Weird seeing you not all round with my seed,” he teased.

She flushed and began looking for something to throw at him. “Go make me breakfast, pervert!”

“Okay,” he said, hurrying to the kitchen. Once there was a wall between them, he called, “Also we were at it so long it’s lunch now.”

“Then make me some ramen!”

Dib could definitely do that. He decided to make chicken ramen for both of them and brought the bowls to the living room once they were done. He also brought Gaz’s favorite soda.

Though Dib was more than full of energy after feeding on her throughout their sex marathons, he still enjoyed regular food. So once Gaz had her meal and was digging in, he got started on his too.

They ate quietly, turning on the TV and watching a cartoon. When Gaz finished her food, she moved to lean on Dib. He finished his own bowl a few seconds later and put it down, then leaned back against her.

Her hand found his and held it. He smiled and gave it a squeeze. This was so nice.

He may have fully embraced his new incubus identity but he still liked platonic affection like this. He glanced down at his sister and saw her looking content as she watched the cartoon. Her other hand was resting on her stomach. He could tell she was thinking about earlier. He hoped she felt alright after all that. But then, she wasn’t complaining or trying to beat him up, so she must be okay.

She started dozing off after a while. Dib lowered the volume on the TV and held her close, watching her as she snuggled up against him and fell asleep. He couldn’t blame her for being tired. He lost interest in watching the TV, instead gazing off into space while Gaz napped. Their relationship has changed so much in such a quick time but he didn’t regret it. He was glad they were able to have fun with each other. He liked making her feel good. He still wasn’t sure what to think of how his attention to her breasts had made her lactate, along with his sudden desperation to actually impregnate her, but… again, she enjoyed it, so no harm done.

Although… He had mentioned to her yesterday that he could sense that he wouldn’t impregnate someone when coming in them. He had gone quite wild last night and this morning, though. He wasn’t sure he had that sensation. His instincts seemed very sure that he had fertilized her.

But he couldn’t have. She was on birth control. Even if… his magic was likely capable of starting her menstrual cycle anyway…

He quickly grew more nervous the longer he thought about it. He kept looking at her stomach. Was there a way to tell for sure?

He slowly moved a hand to feel her, first over her gown, then going under to touch her bare skin. She shifted a bit but stayed asleep. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing his magic while also taking in her scent. One of his abilities was a fine awareness of his partner’s reproductive system, both internal and external. He could smell every hormone. He could tell how horny they were. If they had any medical conditions. And if he really focused, could detect pregnancy.

He didn’t sense that she was pregnant but that didn’t entirely relieve him. It could just be too early to tell. He’ll have to keep an eye on her.

He began to feel sick to his stomach at the possibility that he did fertilize her. He had reasoned himself into it when having sex with her before but it wasn’t right, he shouldn’t have given in to those demonic desires. They were entirely out of possession and a drive to dominate a human. What was he going to do if she did become pregnant?

It was up to her, he supposed. He would take anything she did to him. He would apologize. And then he would help her with whatever actions she decided to take next.

He pulled his hand out of her gown and fumbled to get the remote, clicking through channels as he tried to find something to distract himself with.

Gaz yawned and woke up as he put on a documentary about meerkats. “Oh, is this that meerkat show? Haven’t seen this in ages…”

“Yeah, it’s a rerun, surprised they’re still playing these, they were filmed so long ago,” Dib said.

“Mhm.” She watched for a bit, then stood and collected their bowls. “Be right back.” She took the dishes to the kitchen to dump them in the sink and then came back, sitting next to him but keeping some distance between them now.

“Any big plans for today?” Dib asked.

“Nah.” She stretched. “No school so I’m not doing anything.”

“Heh, are you glad this is your last year of school?”

“So glad. Then I can do nothing during the week too like you. Speaking of which, I’m surprised Dad hasn’t kicked you out and told you to get his own place.”

Dib shrugged, thinking about yesterday's argument. “He has plenty of money to support me living here. I may have graduated high school but I don’t want to leave quite yet. Dad may suck sometimes but he’s giving me my space. Especially with this incubus thing, I think he’s been trying to avoid me outside of his experiments.”

“I don’t blame him. He’s probably attracted to you like everyone else and feels gross about it.”

“I dunno, I mean it’s one thing for you to be interested, but he’s my _dad._ ”

“He’s you,” Gaz said bluntly. “Or rather, you’re him. His clone. Exactly the same. It’s more like being attracted to yourself rather than being attracted to your son.”

“Still weird,” Dib said. “I don’t think he’d be thinking about me like that.”

“He is. Also, you’re not even really his clone anymore. Not at a genetic level. You’ve become a different creature. Your DNA barely matches his now. So when he looks at you, he does see his son. But he also sees himself. And also a demon. He sees a handsome man with fangs and long ears and of course he knows it’s you but… your magic still gets to him. It makes him feel super weird and conflicted.”

Dib sighed. “Did he tell you all this?”

“Not exactly but I figured it out.”

“Great. Sometimes I think I should reverse this. It has so many perks but the effect I have on people is really messed up.”

“You can reverse it if you want. But whatever you do, make sure it’s what you want to do. And not just you caving to some kind of pressure to be normal again. Because you look great like this and you’ve seemed really happy.”

“I do want to stay like this. It’s just a lot to deal with sometimes. Even when I’m not intending to, I seduce people. I’m too powerful.”

“You fit this role well. Embrace it. You make a great incubus.”

Dib couldn’t help but feel better at her praise. “Thanks. I guess I can deal with the weirdness… I want to stay an incubus. But I don’t want it messing up my relationship with Dad. Maybe I’ll talk to him later.”

“Sounds good.”

Dib spent the rest of the day lazing around. He wasn’t really hungry for energy so he found other things to occupy himself with. He hung out with Gaz watching TV for a while, then went to his room to use his computer.

After a few hours playing a game online, he went back downstairs to check on Gaz again. She had started playing a game too and he hung around to watch, but it wasn’t one he was interested in, so he soon left again.

He sank back into his computer chair, browsing a few different sites before just sighing and gazing at the ceiling, bored. Maybe he should go out somewhere but he didn’t feel like driving. He could fly but he didn't really feel like doing that either.

He moved from the computer to his bed, laying down and picking up his phone. He scrolled through the contacts looking for someone worth texting. No one really stood out but he did linger on Zim’s name.

Maybe he could invite Zim over. But then, there was a pretty good chance Zim would want to sleep with him again, and for once Dib wasn't really interested in doing that. There was too much on his mind.

He tossed the phone down and sighed. He was trying to relax but he couldn’t ignore his anxiety. He couldn’t stop stressing out about Gaz and the possibility that he had gotten her pregnant.

He needed to be more careful in the future. Much more careful.

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to just watch some videos and try to keep his mind off things.

He moved to use his computer after a while and spent most of the rest of the day there, only breaking to grab snacks. He didn’t need them but he still got cravings sometimes.

When night fell he went to bed, intent on just escaping his thoughts for a while.

Dib avoided sleeping with Gaz for quite some time after that day. He wanted her but his feelings toward her were beginning to scare him so he stayed away. It was for her sake. Something about her just made him lose control and it worried him.

He had other hobbies to pursue and other people to seduce anyway.

She quickly caught on to his efforts to avoid her though and questioned him about it.

“It’s no big deal, I just don’t want to sleep with you right now,” he said with a huff. “I’m an incubus, I like variety. I’m sure you can find someone else.”

“Obviously,” she replied. “But none of them are as good as you.”

“Still, it’s my body, if I don’t want to sleep with you then it’s my choice.”

“Of course it is. I miss you though. We got so freaky with each other and it was exactly what I’ve been needing. And then you just stop sleeping with me.” She felt up his chest, leaning in. “Come on, go a round with me.”

Dib inhaled and caught a whiff of her hormones. They were elevated to familiar levels, speaking to her arousal, but there was something else about them too. He couldn’t quite place what it was but it was both strange and exciting. “I just had Gretchen today, I’m good…”

“Gretchen? That girl who’s crushed on you since elementary school?” Gaz asked.

“Yeah, that’s her. She knows we’re just friends but she heard about me being an incubus, I mean news gets around. She invited me over to see for herself. I proved it in the usual incubus way.”

“So you gave someone else a dicking, big deal, I know you can go again if you want.”

“Of course I can. But I want to do other stuff with my day than constantly sleep with people.”

Gaz gazed at him for a bit, brows furrowed as though he was a difficult puzzle she was trying to figure out. Then she said, “Look, I’ll be honest, I’m just really horny right now and not even using my vibrator earlier really did it for me. So I came to you.”

“Oh.” Dib’s cock ached despite his misgivings. “Vibrators feel so good though…”

“They do. But they’re not warm and alive. They don’t hit me in just the right spot like you do.”

“You really want me, huh?” Dib said quietly.

She nodded. “Yeah. We don’t have to get as crazy as we were before but I just really want to ride you.”

He groaned and rubbed his face. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. “Okay, fine. But you’re setting the pace.”

“Fine by me.”

They quickly stripped down and got into bed together. Dib admired her as he usually did when they slept together. She had a cute bit of pudge to her stomach and he appreciated her shapely breasts for a moment before lowering his gaze to her attractive hips, resting his hands on them.

“See, you missed this,” she said smugly as he checked her out.

He tore his gaze away and looked up. “Maybe a little.”

“You’re so predictable.” Gaz moved to press herself to his erection but didn’t slide down yet, instead grinding for a bit. “So hard already. But don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

He had to admit, he liked the thought of her taking control for a bit. So he nodded and let himself sink into simple bliss as she rocked her body against him, getting him good and slick before actually sliding onto him.

Even with how he craved variety, Gaz never seemed to bore him. He was always aware too of how depraved this was in the back of his mind. Maybe that more forbidden aspect of it was why he loved it so much.

She let out a low moan of pleasure that made him shiver. Once fully seated, she began riding him with hard thrusts. It was perfect, really. He didn’t need to do much of anything. He just kept his hands on her thighs and moved to meet her. She felt so warm today. He was going to let her use him for as long as she wanted.

“Ohh, Dib,” she murmured in a pleased tone. “You feel so good… you’re such a good brother, treating me like this.”

“Anything for my favorite sister,” he replied, blushing.

They finished together, Dib coming inside her like usual, hearing a soft moan as she rocked her hips to make sure she could feel it go deep. She adjusted her stance a bit and then kept riding him, hands on his chest and thumbs playing with his nipples.

He arched and wrapped his tail around one of her legs.

“Mm, I have a naughty idea,” she whispered.

“When don’t you?” he replied.

She snorted and lowered a hand to grip his tail, giving it a couple tugs to indicate she wanted him to unwind it. He did and she pulled the tip of it between her legs. “Put this inside me too.”

An even stronger heat blazed in his gut and he opened his eyes to check her out. “I’m already pretty big, you sure you can handle me putting something else in you?”

“I can handle it,” she promised. She was panting, skin coated with sweat, but she looked determined. She rose up so she only had his head still in her and then guided the end of his tail to press against the top of his cock. She paused and gave it a thoughtful look. “Or maybe I could use it as a buttplug…”

“Nngh, whatever you wanna do, just do it,” Dib groaned, already growing frustrated at the lack of movement.

“Alright, I can do the buttplug thing some other time. Right now I wanna feel this inside me.” She pressed her weight back down, now fitting the tip of his tail into her, and he moaned as her heat enveloped the sensitive skin. He held onto her thighs, spreading them apart as he moved his tail, driving it deep into her along with his cock.

She let out a cry as she bottomed out, shuddering and finishing again. It felt even better now, there was so much friction, and Dib only got in a few more thrusts before he was finishing along with her.

“Mm, you love that, don’t you?” he growled. “Love being stuffed full by me, love feeling me take you, stretching you open…” He sat up, keeping her on his lap and wrapping his wings around her as he tried to touch as much of her as possible.

He buried his nose into the crook of her shoulder, inhaling her delightful scent as he kept fucking her, moving his hips and tail in tandem and making her squirm, begging for him.

“That’s it, give in to me, good girl… such a good, obedient human… you’ll be such a perfect mother for my halflings…”

“Aah!” She gripped his waist as she came, nails scratching him. He smirked.

“Want me to lay you down under me or do you want to keep riding me?” he asked. He had enjoyed her leading, sure, but now instinct urged him to take over and it felt amazing when he obeyed.

She nodded with a grunt. He pinned her down, now fanning his wings possessively over her as he gave it to her hard. He threw her legs over his shoulders and got her off again, at which point he finished too. He shifted and slipped his tail out, the tip and several inches below it coated in a mix of their fluids.

“Ohh, Dib please, put it back in,” she begged.

“I will,” he said, licking her throat and tasting her desperation. She was so horny today, her hormones stronger than they’ve ever been. He felt like he knew why, somewhere deep in that more instinctive, animal part of his mind. But he had other things to focus on.

He moved his tail down, pressing it instead between her cheeks and teasing her anus.

“Oh!” She bucked, wiggling a bit against him. “Y-yes, put it in me, please!”

“Alright, just relax…” Using his magic to ensure she felt no pain, he pressed it inside. It took a little bit of effort to get the tip in, but once it got through her snug pucker the rest easily followed suit. He went slow, using a steady in and out motion to make sure she relaxed around it, knowing how careful he had to be with this. But finally the entire tip of his tail was in and her body clenched around the base of it, and he moaned as he felt it pressing up against his cock from the inside.

“Dib,” she whimpered and he saw that her cheeks were wet.

“Are you okay, did that hurt?” he asked, brushing her cheeks off.

She shook her head. “It didn’t hurt, it’s just… so much pressure.”

“Want me to take it out?”

“No. Leave it in and keep going.”

He kissed her cheek and began moving. He left his tail as a sort of plug and got back into his usual hard rhythm as he fucked her, getting her calling out for him, moaning and gasping loudly. It was always so fun for him to see how loud he could get her during sex, considering she was so quiet otherwise.

The addition of his tail in her ass made things even more exciting for both of them and he proudly made her come several more times in a row, filling her with his seed like he had before, though this time he pulled out once satisfied and watched everything flow out with him. He gently removed his tail and put her legs down, using his magic to clear off their fluids and then laying down on her, resting his chin on her chest as he gazed up at her.

She took a while to catch her breath but once she did, she lazily draped her legs over him and played with his hair. “That was great.”

“As usual,” he bragged.

“Uh-huh.” She let go of his hair for a moment to squeeze her breasts, giving them a look. “Ugh, you weren’t even playing with my boobs this time and they’re full of milk- is this one leaking?”

“Yeah but I’ll take care of it.” Dib moved his mouth over to suckle it and she sighed, hips shifting slightly under him.

“It’s gross how good that feels…”

He was happily sucking away at her other breast, considering whether he wanted to go a few more rounds with her, when his ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps. He just barely started to lift his head when his door flew open.

“Kids, are you in-” Membrane froze at the sight before him.

“Dad!” Dib yelped, scrambling backward, sweeping a wing in front of himself to hide his arousal while also grabbing a pillow to pull over his groin. Gaz jolted up too and he swung his other wing open to try and cover her up. Even with Membrane’s high collar and goggles, Dib could see the color drain from the other’s face. “It’s not what it looks like, we were- we were just cuddling!”

“Cuddling… naked?” he replied in a strained voice.

“Well, I mean… I uh…” Usually so confident, Dib found himself stammering now trying to find an excuse. How had he been so careless? How didn’t he hear Membrane get home?

Gaz rolled her eyes and shoved his wing out of her way, to which Membrane averted his gaze. “Daughter, what is the meaning of this?” he demanded.

She pulled her underwear and shirt on before getting up. “We had sex, Dad, what’s it look like?” she replied.

Dib balked. “Gaz, why would-”

“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” she replied. “No point lying.”

“Why would you do such a thing?” Membrane shouted. “You two are brother and sister, this is wildly inappropriate, how long has this been going on?”

“I don’t know, not too long after Dib became an incubus I guess,” she replied.

Membrane was silent for a moment, staring at Dib, who gave him a sheepish look. Then he lifted his hand, tugging off his glove and blasting him with a pulse of energy from his prosthetic.

Dib tried to jerk back but wasn’t fast enough, the energy causing his body to seize up as an electrifying pain consumed him. Then he keeled over, passing out.

“Dib!” Gaz turned to try and wake him up. She could see him breathing but he didn’t respond to her prodding. “Dib, wake up…” She spun toward Membrane. “What did you do?!”

“He’s just stunned,” Membrane replied. He crossed the room toward her, gripping her shoulders and giving her a serious look. “Darling, be honest with me, did he hurt you?”

“What? No, he-”

“Ever since that transformation, he’s been different. Sleeping around all over the city, carelessly seducing people, and we both know he has some sort of ability to compel people who otherwise wouldn’t to sleep with him. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, you can tell me if he’s been assaulting you, I’ll make sure he’s punished and that you get the care you-”

Gaz’s eyes widened and she threw his hands off herself. “He’s not raping me!” she yelled. “I wanted to have sex with him! This is all consensual, he makes me feel good, so get off my back about it!”

“Why would you consent to this? He’s your brother!”

“He’s also a demon! He’s barely related to me anymore!”

“That may be true from a biological standpoint but that doesn’t change that he’s your brother who you grew up with and you shouldn’t be sleeping with him! Were you even being safe? Taking your birth control? Did he wear a condom?”

Gaz huffed, crossing her arms over her stomach as she thought back to how passionately Dib had indulged her breeding kink. Part of her almost had wanted him to really knock her up… and she felt like he had wanted that too. Best not mention all that, though. “I’m still on the pill. As for him, no, he doesn’t wear a condom. He can control his fertility, incubi don’t get people pregnant unless they intend to and there’s no way he wants to have children with his own sister.”

“And yet he still sleeps with you?!”

Gaz shrugged. “We’re very sexually compatible and I live with him so it’s pretty convenient for him.”

Membrane gave her an unreadable look before going to the bed, picking Dib’s underwear from the floor and pulling them onto him before lifting him, slinging him over his shoulder. “This nonsense has gone on long enough. I’m fixing him.”

“What?!” Gaz exclaimed. “You can’t- what do you mean, fix? Are you going to neuter him?!”

“I should,” Membrane growled. “But no. I’m changing him back. I’m making him human again. This sex-obsessed monster he’s turned into has gone too far.”

“He’s not a monster!” Gaz shouted as he began carrying Dib out. “He’s still Dib, he just likes sex now, stop being such a control freak and let him live his life!”

“You have clearly been affected by his pheromones,” Membrane said in an icy tone. He grabbed her in his free arm and lifted her too. “No doubt the house is full of them. I’ll bring you along and make sure you have a sterile environment to clear that stuff out of your system. Might do some tests too. Should be enlightening studying someone who has been so deeply entranced by his pheromones.”

“It’s not his pheromones, incubi don’t even release those unless desperate!” She struggled against Membrane’s grip but that robot arm was unyielding. “I really do just sleep with him because I want to, I’m into gross, fucked up sex, okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear? I have an incest kink! Now let us go!”

Membrane just sighed and ran a current of energy through that arm, making her spasm and then pass out too. “My poor, insane children…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who decided to skip all the Dib/Gaz in chapter 8 along with this chapter, howdy. Feel free to read back about 900-1000 words or so in this one for where the plot picks back up, but basically, Dib and Gaz have been getting really into breeding kink with each other and Dib has lowkey (maybe highkey) really wanted to knock her up for real. But she wouldn't like that so he doesn't. But roleplaying it is still super hot and they both fantasize about what if... Still, Dib becomes a little scared of his obsession with it and takes a break to sleep with other people, but finally returns to Gaz because as weird as it makes him feel, he loves his time with her.  
> Anyway eventually Membrane catches Dib and Gaz in the act and he is not happy. They try to explain, he's not having it, he decides he's curing Dib. And taking Gaz along too because clearly her mind's been affected by demon pheromones. So that's where we're at, Membrane dragging along both of them to his lab.


	10. Imprisoned

Dib woke up with a jolt and tried to move forward only to find himself immobile. He was on his back on a hard table that seemed to have only a thin cloth separating his skin from its surface.

His wings were pinned under his back and his arms and legs were restrained with what felt like metal cuffs.

He lashed his tail. At least, he tried, but it was tied down too. He began breathing hard as he realized he hasn’t been able to see since waking up, and as he tossed his head, he realized he had some sort of visor clamped around his head that blocked his vision. Thankfully, his mouth was free.

“Hey!” he shouted as he struggled against his bonds. He felt he could snap them if he tried hard enough but first he wanted to figure out where he was. “Hey, what is this? Is anyone there?” He could hear heartbeats and smell humans but he was too panicked to work out exact numbers.

“I’m right here,” a very familiar voice said only a few feet from him.

Dib’s ears twitched and he swung his head in that direction despite his inability to see. “Dad? Dad, where am I? Did you knock me out?!”

“We’re in my lab,” Membrane said casually. “And yes, I did. This is for your own good. This condition has warped your personality and morality. So I’m curing it.”

“Cure it? There’s nothing to cure! Is this about me sleeping with Gaz? Look, we both wanted it, it’s none of your business what we do with each other!” Dib began focusing his magic, preparing to rip the visor from his head. “Now let me go!” A headache started pounding in his skull but he didn’t think much of it, figuring it was a side effect from being knocked out.

Then Membrane said, “Now son, you need to stay relaxed for us. We can’t have you running off causing more trouble, so no more of that magic stuff.”

Next thing Dib knew, there was a sizzle that seemed to come from inside his head and a horrid pain filled his skull, making him jerk and cry out. He lost focus on his magic as he tried to get away from the pain but it seemed entirely internal.

Then it stopped and he took a few moments to catch his breath. He has had a high pain tolerance since his transformation but that was far above it.

“What did you do to me?” Dib demanded, continuing to thrash.

“I don’t yet understand how that power you call magic works. But I have mapped out the part of your brain responsible for controlling it. While you were unconscious I installed electrodes to shock you if you try to use it to escape. Don’t worry, I’ll take them right out once you’re back to normal.”

“What?!” Dib screamed. He redoubled his efforts to escape and felt the cuffs around his wrists start to bend. Then he was being zapped again and he cried out, writhing at the pain flooding his head.

“I don’t like doing this so please stop struggling,” Membrane said.

“Then let me go! You don’t need to change me, I like being this way!”

“You’re delusional,” Membrane replied. Dib heard the clatter of tools. “You told me before that you were happy like this but I see now how much it’s affected your mental state. You may not understand right now but you’ll thank me later. Once I free you of this disease that’s been plaguing your mind with depraved, immoral sexual desires.”

“Damn it, are you even listening to me? I only do things people consent to! I’m safe and happy like this! It’s my body, not yours, don’t touch me!”

Membrane didn’t respond to any of that, instead saying, “I’m going to keep you isolated to make sure no one else falls victim to your powers. Then I’m going to rid you of this disease. I’ve collected a lot of data on you but this will give me the opportunity to gather even more. Then I can run my tests and hopefully get you back to the way you should be.”

Dib groaned and flopped back. “Dad, this is ridiculous. I’m a demon now. You can’t just change me back. This is who I am and you need to accept it.”

“I will not accept your depraved behavior any longer.” Membrane approached the table and Dib felt a slight tug on his arm. The sensation was familiar but a chill still went through him when he realized what that was. There was an IV in the crook of his elbow. Though he was blinded, he could tell that something was being injected into his body.

“Dad- gh!” Dib shook as whatever chemical that had been introduced to his veins began to burn. In a burst of strength, he tore the visor right from his face and flung it across the room, then started to try and yank himself free of his restraints. He was shocked before he could escape, his magic again cutting off. Try as he might, he couldn’t use it with the electricity flowing through him.

He flopped back against the table, panting and groaning as the current stopped and his body ached. This was the most pain he’s felt since his transformation. He usually felt so strong but now he was helpless.

He turned his head to look at Membrane, who brandished a remote at him. “I told you not to struggle. I’ll set this to automatically shock you at any magic use if I need to.”

Dib swore at him but didn’t try to get away again, instead squeezing his eyes shut as he waited out the pain in his body. After a while it passed and he looked back at Membrane, who was taking notes while watching Dib’s vitals on a nearby monitor.

“How do you even plan to undo this?” Dib hissed to him. “I’ve been changed on a genetic level. I’m not human anymore. Can’t survive on human food. My physiology is different and it was done with magic. Your science can’t change this.”

“I have all your genetic information on file from before this happened,” Membrane stated. “I will return you to what you’re supposed to be through genetic modification. Think of it like a system restore-”

“I’m not some fucking computer you can do a system restore on!” Dib shouted. “You’re wasting your time!”

“We’ll see about that.” Membrane seemed disappointed by the readings he was getting on the screen and wrote some more notes.

With nothing better to do, Dib examined himself. He was fully nude from what he could tell but a blanket was draped over his lower half. It didn’t quite reach his ankles so he figured it was just for modesty. He glanced at the cuffs holding down his arms, legs, and tail. They were thick metal that seemed to have an electronic locking mechanism. Which meant they were controlled somewhere.

He looked around the room. It was one of the larger ones in Membrane Labs but it thankfully didn’t have a raised viewing area like some of the others did. It was an isolated room filled with medical equipment and only a few other scientists were nearby, apparently running their own experiments at other tables, and he wondered what they were doing.

They all kept glancing toward him though and he realized they must be attracted to him. Of course they were. Which gave him an idea.

He looked up at Membrane and put on a smile. “Okay, if you’re going to keep me here, could you at least make it more comfortable? I could use a pillow.”

Membrane gave him an unreadable look and Dib just sincerely stared back at him. Then he straightened and said, “Yes, I can do that. But I’ll need to leave the room. So I’m turning on the automatic shock.”

“That’s fine, I’ll be good,” Dib promised.

Membrane clicked a setting on his remote and took it with him as he walked out. He paused next to the other scientists and said, “Do not go near him. I’ll be right back.” Then he left.

Dib rolled his eyes and turned his head to check out the table of equipment near him, trying to lift a syringe with his telekinesis. He was shocked for his efforts. Yep, that was on, then.

He looked at the scientists. Perhaps the electrodes could sense him using telekinesis… but did they sense when he used his more subtle charming magic? Time to find out.

“Hey, you guys know this is fucked up, right?” he called to the others.

They exchanged glances and shrugged, one of them muttering something about it not being the first time they’ve had human test subjects.

Dib didn’t feel like explaining again that he wasn’t human. He just said, “Well, it isn’t right to keep me in here and you all know it. So could one of you just let me out? Please?”

They hesitated and one even started to step toward him, but another grabbed her arm and tugged her back. Dib recognized her as a lady he’s slept with before.

“Wait, Angelina, is that you?” he said. He chuckled and gave her a smoldering look. “Ohh you know how nice this form is. You know how confident I am as an incubus, how much this suits me.”

Her face turned red and she scowled as she turned to a nearby microscope. He saw her hands shake as she applied what looked like blood out of a vial to a slide.

“C’mon, Linaa,” Dib lilted, willing her to pay attention to him. She did, lifting her eyes back to him. “You know this is wrong. My dad’s gone too far. Let me go. I’ll make sure he doesn’t punish you.”

“Listen,” she said in a strained voice, eyes darting toward her coworkers and back toward him. “I worked too hard to get this job. I can’t let you go.”

“Then tell me where the controls for these restraints are,” he said.

She shook her head and looked down.

Dib knew there’d be cameras in this room so it wasn’t a surprise she wouldn’t talk. But as he looked at the others, he saw one of them nod toward his table. Dib tried to strain and glance over the sides of it. He couldn’t move too far but luckily his neck and chest weren’t strapped down, so he was able to lift himself enough to see that the right side of the table had controls on it for the cuffs. He chewed his lip as he considered them. If he could free just one arm… or maybe wiggle his tail free…

“We’re all armed with these if you get any ideas,” one of the scientists suddenly said, waving a taser.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people,” Dib exclaimed. He groaned at the blank looks he got and decided to try his sweet act again. “Guys, please… you know releasing me is the right thing to do. Isn’t doing the right thing way more important than this job? I’ll make it worth your while…” He wasn’t feeling any pain from using his charm. And they were definitely looking more unsure, blushing a bit, seemingly unable to focus on their work as they kept glancing at him. “Please. Help me. I like who I am. Don’t let Dad ruin it. This isn’t science. This is just him being petty and not wanting me to be happy as something he doesn’t understand.”

Angelina began moving toward him. No one stopped her this time.

“That’s it, please Lina, get me out of here,” he said thankfully. He swung his head toward the others as they finally tried to stop Angelina, piercing them with stares that made them freeze. “Stay back, all of you. She’s freeing me.”

“You’ll make sure I don’t get in trouble?” she asked as she cautiously moved to the right side of the table and began looking over the controls.

“Yeah, definitely, now let me out,” Dib said hastily. He lowered his voice and continued, “Might take you for a ride after work… I know how much you’d like that…”

She turned even redder and reached for the control panel. Then there were heavy footsteps and a commanding voice calling, “What are you doing there, Doctor Gomez?”

“Oh!” Angelina abruptly turned and Dib looked up too. Membrane was striding quickly toward them. “I was just, just double-checking the-”

“I told you not to go near him,” Membrane said in a dangerous tone.

She shook and Dib quickly jumped in, “Wait, it’s not her fault! I hypnotized her into releasing me!”

“Really,” Membrane stated, not looking convinced. “Hypnotism?”

“Well, yeah. You know about my magical charm. Well… if I’m really desperate, I can use stronger persuasion,” Dib explained. It wasn’t entirely a lie but it was a power he never actually used. “I hypnotized her so she’d let me go, but she is… strong-willed, so she wasn’t able to do it in time.”

Membrane sighed and firmly grasped Angelina’s arm, guiding her away from the table and back toward her section of the room. “Get back to work, Doctor.”

“Yes, sir,” she said and Dib was impressed that she managed to look dazed, as if she truly was waking up from mind control. “I’ll be more vigilant in resisting his powers, sir.”

“I wasn’t able to study this power,” Membrane said, mostly to himself. “So the electrodes can’t respond to it… I’ll need to take more brain scans while I have you here.”

“Or you can just let me go,” Dib said.

Membrane stepped up to the table and removed a pillow from under his arm, slipping it under Dib’s head. “I can’t do that.”

“Yeah you can. I’m your son, you can’t just keep me locked up in here, I will find a way out on my own if you don’t let me go!”

“I sincerely doubt that.” Membrane returned to his examinations.

Dib sighed and stared at the ceiling. Then something else occurred to him and he stared at Membrane. “Wait, where’s Gaz? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. Other than being under the influence of your magic. It’s shameful that you would force yourself on her like that.”

“What?! I never forced anything! She consented! We both consented, in fact the first time we slept together, _she_ started it! I actually didn’t want to at first because she’s my sister, but she talked me into it! And you know what? I liked it. We both liked it and started doing it more. Both of us were into how gross it was.”

“Please stop talking about this.”

“No. Not until you accept that Gaz has been acting of her own free will this entire time. She’s her own person and she can consent to me. And she did. Vocally.” Dib decided to twist the knife a little. He wanted to make Membrane regret capturing him. “You should have heard the way she’d beg for me. How eager she was to get in bed with me, how loudly she’d moan when I finally buried my cock in her…”

“I said stop!” Membrane grabbed the remote out of his pocket and clicked the settings higher. Dib cried out as his body seized up and he writhed in pain. Membrane let it go on for several seconds before turning the shock off.

Dib collapsed, shaking a bit and wincing as he looked back at Membrane. His vision was blurry but it was starting to clear. He could see that the other was shaking too, looking angry and flustered. “And here you are, torturing your own son. Which of us is in the wrong, again?”

“You’ll see,” Membrane stated, putting the remote down. “You’ll thank me for this later.”

“Oh the gaslighting, excellent. Yeah, tell me how I’ll feel about your painful experiments. Dad of the year.”

Membrane looked away and Dib hoped the guilt would make him let him go. But it turned out Membrane was just looking at the other scientists, who had apparently all paused to watch what was going on. “Get back to work!” he snapped at them. They quickly did and he turned his attention to Dib. “We have a lot of work to do.”

Dib was subjected to multiple experiments a day in Membrane’s lab. He tried a few times to escape but a combination of being shocked and having his restraints replaced with stronger ones kept him in place.

Leaving him helpless as Membrane tried various methods to engineer him back into a human. Nothing worked, though. Dib remained as incubus as ever and spent most of the day in pain from the treatments. To say nothing of how bad his wrists and ankles hurt from the restraints, or how his back ached from the hard table under him.

He reflected with some bitterness that this was once the fate he had planned for so many paranormal creatures. It really would have been torment for them. He was never strapping anything to a table.

Even worse, he couldn’t feed. The first couple days weren’t bad, he had a huge store of energy he could use to sustain himself, he just missed the frequent sex he would have with people. But then the cravings really started to set in. He began straining to move toward anyone he saw. His ears would perk and his gaze would intensify as he smelled potential mates. He would even salivate.

“Get a hold of yourself,” Membrane said one day as Dib stared after one of his assistants that had come in to talk to him and then left again.

“I need to sleep with someone,” Dib said hoarsely.

“No you don’t. I’m breaking you of that addiction.”

“It’s not an addiction, it’s a need. Humans need food. I need sex.”

“No you don’t. I have you on intravenous nutrition, it will suffice, you’ll just feel hungry until you get used to it.”

Dib growled in frustration. Why was his father so dense? “I’m not hungry for food you jackass, I know my body! I need to sleep with someone, please, let me go!”

Membrane just sighed and shook his head, picking up a syringe. “Let’s see if I can do something about that libido of yours…”

Dib was used to the injections now and hardly noticed this one entering his system. He couldn’t feel any changes. He was still desperately horny and stated as such.

Membrane groaned and pushed his goggles up to rub between his eyes. “This is ridiculous… nothing is working.”

“Your science can’t change what was done with magic,” Dib replied. “I told you that. Now let me go.”

“No. I’ll find a way. There has to be a way!”

More days passed. Dib wasn’t even sure of the time anymore. It didn’t matter. He was growing so hungry. And with the hunger came exhaustion. It was hard to think. He needed touch so bad. He desperately tried to get someone to sleep with him but Membrane almost never left him alone, and when he was gone, he took the other scientists with him and locked up the room.

It was torture.

Then one day, what Dib figured was about two weeks after being brought in, Membrane stormed in more furious than Dib’s seen him so far.

“You said you were being safe with Gaz!” he shouted.

Dib blinked, not fully processing what he said right away. His hunger was so severe now he could barely think about anything else. Then he said, “I’m always safe with her, I’d never hurt her…”

“Then you were mistaken! Because I’ve kept Gaz here for monitoring and she’s pregnant!”

Dib jolted, shock clearing his mind. “She’s _what_?! But she’s… she’s on that really good birth control you made for her, how… how could-”

“That’s what I want you to tell me. Is that another effect of incubi? Were you able to resume her menstrual cycle?”

“I mean, I… I don’t know, I didn’t intend to, but we… we did get pretty wild sometimes, and she… wanted me to try out some breeding kink stuff, but we didn’t think she could get pregnant! Even if I did restart her period, I’d have to also want her to get pregnant!”

“Well? Did you?”

“No!” Dib said immediately. He faltered under the harsh stare the other was giving him. “I mean, yes, when we were roleplaying I _pretended_ I wanted to knock her up, but… I guess we both got pretty into it and I might… might have briefly wanted it for real, the raunchiness was a turn on…”

Membrane struck him across the face. The hit took Dib by surprise and he stared into space as dull pain spread across his cheek. It was nothing compared to the electrodes but it made his chest start aching, tears welling up in his eyes. His dad actually hit him.

Dib closed his eyes and turned his head away the best he could, ignoring any further attempts by Membrane to speak to him.

“Son, look at me. Look… Dib. I don’t know how it happened but it did. Gaz is pregnant. You are the only one she has slept with recently, yes?”

Dib didn’t answer.

Membrane sighed. “No matter. I’m aborting the pregnancy either way.”

That got Dib’s attention. He looked back at him. “Shouldn’t that be her decision?”

“She’s too young to decide-”

“Too young? She’s like a month from turning eighteen! She’s about to graduate high school! She’s old enough to decide whether or not she wants to keep a pregnancy.”

“I simply cannot allow my daughter to give birth to my _son’s_ offspring. It’s morally wrong and imagine what the public would say-”

“Oh, of course, the public. Always about your image, huh? Can’t let your promiscuous demon son ruin your good image. Can’t let word get out of the incest baby your kids made.”

“I’m doing this for the good of both of you. I want you both to have successful careers in the future.”

“I doubt me being an incubus will ruin a career,” Dib replied. “And as for Gaz, she’ll probably choose to abort anyway because I know she doesn’t want to be pregnant, but it should still be her choice. She’ll get by just fine either way though. She’s smart. She can handle anything.”

Membrane thought about it, then said, “I will admit, I’m curious how your new genetics will affect a pregnancy… the fetus will not be entirely human. How will it develop?”

“Into a halfling. Half human, half demon, very powerful and unpredictable,” Dib said.

“Hm. This could be a unique opportunity… perhaps I will let the pregnancy continue.”

“Again, it should be her choice. Did you tell her?”

“She doesn’t know yet. I simply found out from the daily samples of her blood I’ve been testing. I came straight here to talk to you once I found out.”

“You need to tell her. It’s her body. She needs to know.”

“I will in time. For now I see no reason to stress her out.”

“Oh you’re worried about stressing her out? What about me? You’ve been torturing and starving me!” Dib thrashed slightly in his bonds though he knew he was too weak to get away at this point. Membrane didn’t even bother zapping him for it. “Your experiments aren’t working, I’m like this permanently, now let me go! Please!”

“You’re a danger not only to others but yourself. I can’t release you.”

“Dad!” The frustration and hunger was getting to be too much for Dib. Tears flowed down his face and he choked back sobs. He was sure he looked pathetic but he didn’t care, if he could wring any sympathy from the other, it would be worth it. “Dad, please, just let me go. This isn’t right. You know it isn’t. I don’t want to be here.”

The other looked pained. “I don’t want to keep you here either, but it’s for-”

“For yourself, you don’t care about what I want! All you care about is your image!” Dib groaned and closed his eyes, slumping back. The hunger was beginning to cloud his thoughts again. It was a gnawing pain, an unpleasant burning in his gut, and it had him close to losing his sanity. “Please, I feel so weak… I need to have sex again, I need you to let me go…”

“I just can’t do that.”

Dib considered, not for the first time, whether he might be able to use his magic and just push through the pain of being shocked to escape. But then, the electrodes didn’t just hurt from what he could tell. They actually disrupted his magic. He still had his charm available but nearly everyone has been warned to stay away from him and severe punishment was threatened if anyone approached him alone.

There really wasn’t anything he could do.

“I’m going to die,” he muttered.

“Don’t be dramatic-”

“I’m literally going to run out of energy and die here on this table, all because of your ridiculous obsession. Maybe once I’m gone you’ll realize what a horrible father you’ve been to me.”

Membrane was silent for a bit. Dib heard him shuffle some things around. Then he said, “I believe we’re done for today. I’m going to go check on Gaz and then I’ll be clocking out. Goodnight.”

Dib heard him walk away and shouted, “Good riddance!”

The footsteps slowed for a brief moment but didn’t stop. Then the door was shut and Dib was left alone.

He opened his eyes partway and looked up at the ceiling. Everything hurt. He wondered how long it took for an incubus without sex to starve to death. Food would only sustain them for a bit, he had read, but how long depended on the individual.

He supposed he wasn’t using much energy laying here. But he was just going to continue to waste away.

He did his best to stretch his limbs despite the restraints, moving around to try and relieve some aches, but nothing really helped. He sighed and closed his eyes again, figuring he might as well sleep.

He was out in minutes.


	11. Giving in to Temptation

Dib was nearly delirious with hunger by the next morning. His sleep was restless and his dreams were strange and discomforting. Prey kept coming so close and then slipping away. He was so hungry. Needed to get someone under him, needed to be buried in a nice, warm body…

The lights in the lab came on and woke him. He immediately hissed and tried to fan his wings, but their restraints held tight.

“Good morning,” Membrane greeted him as he walked in.

Dib noted that he was alone. His drowsiness along with his long unsated lust caused him to not recognize him at first. Instinct kicked in hard and he purred at the other, giving him an enticing smirk and saying, “I can make your morning even better.”

“What?”

The annoyance in Membrane’s tone made Dib’s head clear a bit, as he woke up more and realized who he was talking to. He felt fleeting disgust before instinct took over again. Desperate times called for desperate measures. “You must be so lonely… you work such long hours… how often do you get to treat yourself? You should relax and let me entertain you for a bit.”

Membrane’s face, or what he could see of it anyway, grew flushed. “If this is some kind of joke, it’s not funny, it’s disgusting. That or your condition is getting worse.”

“I’m definitely getting worse, I’m trapped here unable to feed,” Dib pointed out bitterly. But he kept his smile on, trying to will the other to give him the attention he needed. “But you can fix that. You can give me what I need. We’re alone. No one has to know.”

“You are my _son_!” Membrane exclaimed. “I will not engage in such depravity.”

“I’m your clone,” Dib stated. “And you were never much of a father figure to me. The only thing we really shared was DNA and now even that’s gone. I’m not your son. I’m an incubus. A demon. And us demons know how to get what we want.” He began breathing harder as the hunger grew even more painful. Even though he just woke up, he could feel himself fading out. He had to do something. Had to feed, whatever it took…

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, skin tingling, and finally released the pheromones he had learned about. It seemed like so long ago that he was talking to Gaz about it. About how an incubus had to be desperate to use them. It seemed he had finally reached that point.

Membrane actually backpedaled from the scent, slapping a hand over his nose and pinching it shut. “What is that smell?!”

Dib saw no reason to lie. “Those are my pheromones. As I told you before. We use them if in desperate need of a partner. Since you’ve been starving me… I had to produce them. Maybe now I can finally feed.”

“This is ridiculous, I doubt a smell would compel me to do anything, it’s merely a floral scent, even if a very pleasant one.” Membrane kept his collar pulled up over his mouth and nose, breathing slowly and shallowly as he quickly retrieved a respirator and donned it.

Dib chuckled. The other wasn't taking any chances, it seemed. “Smells good, huh? Comforting?”

“Very comforting. I don’t know why but it makes me feel safe. And warm. Too warm.” Membrane rubbed at his neck under the respirator and brought his hand away sweaty. “What is… what chemicals are in those pheromones?”

“Dunno. It’s probably magic-based to be honest. Why?” Dib grinned. “Do you want something? Is it making you interested in me?”

“Of course not! No matter what you say, I won’t sleep with you!”

“You want to,” Dib urged. “Come on, I know you want me. Take off the respirator and come here.” He knew the auto shock for his magic wasn’t on right now. He’s been on such good behavior for the past few days that the remote was set to manual again. Now he got bold, focusing what little power he had left to lift Membrane a couple inches from the floor and bring him closer. He saw the other search his pockets for the remote and took advantage of the distraction to also loosen the straps for the respirator, causing the airtight seal to be broken and let unfiltered air through.

“Put me down!” Membrane ordered, raising the remote with his thumb on a button.

Dib put him back on his feet and gave him an innocent look. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want you. Please, you’re right here…” He wiggled his hips. His ankles were pinned but he could still move his knees and he did his best to spread them open for the other. “Touch me. Please, I need it, you know I do…”

Membrane fumbled for the respirator, checking the straps and gasping as he realized how long he was breathing in the pheromones. He tightened it and backed away again, breathing hard.

Even with the goggles over his eyes and the respirator obscuring a good bit of his face, Dib could tell that the other was becoming flustered. His eyes were wide. His heart was speeding up.

“Stop fighting it,” Dib said gently. “You’ve been smelling my pheromones, you know I want you, you can make me feel so good. Please. If you want me alive and healthy… just let me get you off, you can close your eyes, pretend I’m someone else… just let me do _something_ with you.”

“It’s not right,” Membrane said but he didn’t sound as confident as usual. Dib saw him shake slightly. “It doesn’t matter how you’ve changed, I still see you as my son, this is…”

“This is sick, I know. That’s what makes it so delicious. Now come here.” Dib decided he needed to step it up. “I’ll be good for you. Please fuck me, Daddy.”

Membrane jerked and Dib caught a whiff of his pheromones in turn. He was aroused. Ohh, he was really turned on, actually. It immediately got Dib’s attention, his own cock stiffening and easily lifting that flimsy sheet they’ve kept over him.

“That language is very inappropriate,” Membrane said weakly but he didn’t move away or use the shock remote.

“Heh, I know. Are you into it?” Dib looked him over and saw that he was already pitching a nice tent under his lab coat. “Oh yeah. You’re into it.”

“Those chemicals you’re releasing are negatively affecting my biology, I need to make an antidote at once-”

“The antidote is doing what the pheromones tell you to do. Which is me. Fuck me.”

“You’ve very persistent but no amount of begging is going to-”

Dib tossed the sheet aside with his magic to show himself off and gazed strongly into Membrane’s eyes. “You’re getting frustrated. You want to fuck me. You want it so bad and it’s tearing you apart because it goes against your principles but you want it anyway. You think of yourself as great but you’re as fallible as anyone else. You have your vices. And you have dark thoughts. Nasty thoughts. Like how tempting I am like this, tied down, too weak to fight you off… no one would believe me if I said you slept with me… you could indulge in me, you could make me your fucktoy and I’m so desperate I would plead and thank you. And that turns you on, huh?”

“Son, please…” Membrane said softly. Dib could sense his resolve weakening. He even slid the respirator up and took a few deep breaths of the saturated air. A wistful look crossed his face. “Stop talking like that, it’s-”

“Getting to you. I know. That’s what I want. Give in. Take me. Time for a more hands on experiment. You want to see why I’m so enticing, why people sleep with me so easily… you’ve been missing out. But now you can change that. So just lock down this room and do whatever you want with me.”

Membrane gazed at him quietly, still breathing hard. The respirator sat forgotten on top of his head. His collar had been folded down to make room for the respirator and he didn’t bother pulling it back up. He looked like he was thinking hard, weighing the pros and cons, and Dib just stared at him, exhausted but hopeful.

When the silence stretched on for just a moment too long, Dib let out what he could only describe as a whine. “Come onn, help me, Daddy…”

Membrane snapped. He tossed the respirator onto a nearby table along with his remote and barked into the communicator on his upper arm, “Control room, lock the doors to Specimen Room D-4 and turn off all recording devices until I send an all clear.”

“Yes, sir.”

The doors clunked shut with a loud click.

Membrane approached the table and before Dib could even make a snarky remark, the other’s fingers were flying over the control panel on the side, making the table suddenly tilt its lower half down while the upper half raised, until Dib was at a forty-five degree angle. Blood rushed south and he groaned as some aches dissipated while others grew stronger.

He again got ready to tease the other but his words died on his tongue when Membrane got down on a knee, grabbed Dib’s hips in both hands, and ran his tongue up his shaft.

“Ohh…” The pleasure that wracked Dib’s body almost made him cry. It really has been too long, he needed this like a human needed water in the desert. All notions of being cocky left him, he couldn’t ruin this, he had to be compliant. “Please, that’s it…”

“I really should punish you for how manipulative you’ve been today,” Membrane commented. He paused for just a moment at Dib’s head, lips ghosting over it, and Dib canted his hips forward expectantly. Instead, Membrane trailed his tongue down and Dib whimpered, legs shaking violently. The stimulation was actually overwhelming after being deprived of touch for so long. “The begging, the pheromones… you’ll do anything to satisfy these perverse desires.”

“Yeah, I’ll do anything… please, anything for you. I need this.”

“I know you do.” Membrane exhaled warm air across his skin and licked back up toward his tip. Then he took Dib into his mouth and Dib saw stars. He arched and called out with pleasure, his entire body tensing up as his nerves lit up with excitement. Membrane’s thumbs rubbed circles against his hip bones and it only took a few bobs of the head before Dib was coming hard.

The orgasm took Dib’s breath away and he was sure the noise he made was entirely animal. The sensation that tore through him was so intense he wasn’t even sure he could still call it pleasure but it was so satisfying he immediately wanted more. He peeked down at the other and blushed seeing him looking up with a bemused expression, a streak of cum across his face, some dripping from the corner of his mouth. Apparently he had pulled back when Dib finished, though thankfully his eyes were fine, as he still had his goggles on.

“Good thing you’re wearing your PPE,” Dib joked.

Membrane chuckled. “Indeed. How did that feel?”

“Amazing. Please keep going.”

Membrane obliged with such enthusiasm it was almost shocking. To think he had so surely denied Dib just minutes earlier…

But no reason to dwell on that. Dib could finally feed. He moaned as Membrane got back to sucking him off. As good as it felt though, his hunger wouldn’t be truly satisfied until the other came too.

“So good, oh…” Dib briefly tried to move his hands to Membrane’s hair but couldn’t. He bit his lip and clenched his fingers instead, slowly rolling his hips into the other’s rhythm. He could tell this wasn’t something Membrane did often but he nonetheless had experience. Who has he been with before?

Then Dib’s tip hit the back of the other’s throat and he whimpered, coming again, this time feeling Membrane swallow. Fuck, that was hot. He decided to just stop thinking about anything other than what was happening right now.

Membrane leaned back, taking Dib in hand and jerking him off while moving his mouth down, kissing his balls. “You smell wonderful,” he murmured.

Dib wanted to comment on his inability to take a shower but decided against it. In his time here he has noticed that he never seemed to start smelling bad. He had quickly begun to feel grungy but the sterile environment and his own latent magic had kept him quite clean.

So he hummed and pressed a little more eagerly to Membrane’s hand. “Thank you.”

Membrane slid his free hand down Dib’s leg, stroking up and down his thigh before dropping down low, going past his knee. Then Membrane let go of Dib’s erection and leaned down.

“Where are you going-” Dib started, then he felt hands on his ankles. Then the restraints were clicking open and those smooth gloves stroked over tender, bruised skin. Dib trembled, settling his weight down a little more on his feet, now that the only thing holding him to the table were the wrist and wing bands. Membrane even released his tail while he was down there and Dib gladly lashed it from side to side, enjoying having more range of motion.

Then the reason for the release became clear. Membrane gripped under Dib’s knees and then easily lifted him, spreading his legs apart and draping them over his shoulders as he ducked his head between his thighs.

Dib thought he was going to continue blowing him but he got a pleasant surprise when Membrane adjusted his angle and instead lapped across his taint. He teased there for a few moments before going lower, tongue circling Dib’s hole.

“Oh God, Dad…” Full body shivers went down Dib’s spine. “Are you really gonna…”

He got his answer as the other’s tongue delved inside.

Dib arched again, hard cock twitching against his stomach and releasing a stream of precum. It wasn’t a full orgasm but he was so wound up, everything was just so good, so welcome. The ecstasy and desire swept away any misgivings he may have had about who was treating him now. He didn’t care. It didn’t matter. This was what he needed. He let himself moan loudly and honestly as Membrane began eating him out.

“Ah, ahh, so good…” he panted as he locked his ankles behind the other’s back, rocking gently into the motions of his tongue. “Thank you… Dad…”

Membrane took a brief break to work his jaw a bit, not wanting to get a cramp. Then he whispered against one of Dib’s thighs, “Call me Daddy.”

Dib’s breath caught. Sure, he called him that earlier to try and rile him up, but… he actually had a preference for it? He swallowed and moaned, “You feel so good, Daddy.”

“Thank you, Dib.” Membrane went back down on him, making him shout. He kept taking breaks to talk to him, though. “I’m going to make you feel amazing. Going to give you want you want. No, what you need.”

“Ohh, thank you, Daddy.” This kind of talk was new for Dib but he found himself enjoying it. Especially because it was actually his father. Dib had long ago stopped trying to impress him or gain his favor, accepting that they simply had a distant relationship despite Membrane being his caretaker. But now as Dib saw the other attentively pleasuring him, acknowledging his needs and providing, it made some old childhood wants resurface.

Maybe he was Membrane’s clone. But was it so bad for him to just want a proper father figure? He had to take care of himself for so long… he wanted to be taken care of by someone else for a while. “Daddy, could you… call me something?”

“Of course, how would you like to be addressed?” Membrane asked.

Dib was a little nervous, which was an unusual feeling for him during sex, but the dynamics were so new this time that it was throwing off his confidence. He was getting used to things though. “Can you call me your baby boy? And… praise me? Please?”

Membrane met his eyes, lifting his goggles. Dib searched his face, trying to work out his expression. It was focused. Questioning. Maybe even… remorseful?

Then Membrane said, “No problem, son- er, my baby boy.”

Dib exhaled at the punch of arousal to his gut. He used a leg to pull Membrane’s head up, kissing him.

Membrane didn’t respond at first, frozen in surprise. Then he tilted his head and kissed back. His fingers ran through Dib’s hair and Dib finally did cry.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Membrane murmured.

Dib had so many feelings and none of the focus to actually put them into words right now. So he simply said, “I’m just so happy you're helping me, Daddy. Please, let’s keep going, I need more. I know you’re hard. Why don’t you let yourself out?”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“I am. I am, I need you, Daddy.”

Membrane kept Dib held up with his knees over his shoulders while he opened his lab coat and unbuttoned his pants. Then, once he freed himself from his underwear, he lowered Dib’s legs to his waist and stood, propping Dib on his hips.

“You don’t need to prepare me,” Dib said breathlessly. He was so ready for this. “You can just go right in… it won’t hurt me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Give it a try, Daddy.”

“Alright, baby boy, here we go…” Membrane lined himself up and gave a few careful prods. Dib was very relaxed after the earlier rimming but Membrane was still surprised when he was able to smoothly slide inside with no resistance.

“Ohh yes, _yes_ , fuck, Daddy!” Dib called, squeezing Membrane’s waist hard and pulling him closer.

“Easy now, Daddy wants to take things slow for a moment,” Membrane murmured. He bit lightly at Dib’s earlobe and tugged it.

Dib shuddered. Then Membrane bottomed out inside him, huge and hot, and he came with a soft moan.

“You sound so good when you come, baby boy. Oh, and your face… so sweet.” Membrane gazed at him for a bit before beginning to move. Slow at first, getting used to how Dib felt around him, then picking up the pace. “Good boy. Good, amazing boy…”

“Daddy…” Dib buried his face into Membrane’s shoulder as he was steadily fucked against the table. Not too slow, but not quick either, just a good, firm pace that hit him in all the right spots.

It was bliss, in a word. Dib gave in to Membrane’s control like he never has to a partner. And he loved it.

“You feel so good, baby boy,” Membrane praised him. “That’s it, keep up with me… perfect.”

Dib was rocking to meet every thrust, each impact a new wave of pleasure, and he couldn’t get enough. “Am I… am I doing good, Daddy?” he asked. “Do you like this?”

“I do, I love it, you’re doing so good. Now, if I open the rest of your restraints, will you behave?”

“Yeah, I’ll behave.”

Membrane reached over. After a couple moments, the wrist and wing restraints opened. Dib lifted his back enough to stretch his wings to their full width, which felt incredible in itself. Then he folded them back in and moved his hands, rubbing his wrists and then wrapping his arms around Membrane’s neck.

“Good boy.”

Dib happily nuzzled into his throat.

He wasn’t sure how long Membrane plowed him before finishing. It didn’t matter. He just enjoyed the ride, letting all his thoughts drift off into rapturous fog, listening to the other’s constant praise and vocalizing approval in response.

But at last he felt the other tense, his rhythm growing rougher, before burying into Dib and coming.

The flood of cum against his sweet spot got Dib off one more time and he managed a grateful, “Daddy,” before his lips were covered by the other’s.

He kissed back deeply, continuing to rock himself up and down Membrane’s length, which he noticed was still hard.

Which was fine by Dib. He finally had the delicious energy he’s been after, absorbing it from the other’s release. He could practically feel the life flowing back into him.

He leaned back from Membrane’s lips and played with his hair, giving him a thankful look. And kept grinding on him.

Membrane winced. “Ah, I’m very sensitive right now, could you maybe…”

“Still hard, though,” Dib said. “Feels like you wanna keep going, Daddy.”

“Well, I suppose… one more round wouldn’t hurt.”

Dib nodded and leaned back against the table behind him. Only for Membrane to pull out and lower his feet to the floor.

Dib tilted his head curiously, then understood when he was spun around and his front was pressed to the table. The pillow had fallen to the floor and he used his tail to grab it and lift it back up, where he wrapped his arms around it and then cushioned his face against it.

Membrane played with his tail for a few moments before finally lifting it up high, and Dib moaned when the other actually bit the lower portion of his tail to keep it held up. Then Membrane spread his legs apart and sank back into him. He let go of his tail then and Dib let it drape down, where it proceeded to wind around one of Membrane’s legs.

Membrane’s pace was rougher this time the whole way through. Neither of them really spoke this time either, just moaning and sometimes even growling together. It was raw and passionate for both of them.

Membrane kept his hands on Dib’s hips the whole time, pulling him to meet him, so Dib soon reached down to take hold of himself, jerking off to the frenzied pace.

“You like it rough, hm, baby boy?” Membrane whispered to him.

“Ohh yeah, so good, Daddy,” Dib assured him. He raised his hips a bit. “I’m so close, please…”

“Alright, here, let me take care of you.” Membrane reached around with a hand and caressed along Dib’s underside, joining him for a few seconds before just wrapping his fingers fully around him. His hand was still and Dib gave an interested glance downward, wondering what he was planning.

Then he heard a mechanical whir and next thing he knew, Membrane’s fingers were vibrating.

“A-ah!” It was easily one of his strongest orgasms yet. The combination of the vibration with that strong pounding into his prostate had him coming strings against the table, before collapsing boneless against it, twitching.

“Good boy.” Membrane let go of him and the vibration turned off. A few more thrusts and Membrane finished again too, holding Dib anchored against him until he was done, at which point he withdrew.

Dib was coated with sweat, his hair a tangled mess sticking to his head and to the pillow, and every single bit of him seemed to be quivering with freshly absorbed energy. He felt incredible.

“Wow.” He cleared his throat, catching his breath. As his mind cleared from the lustful fog, he began feeling more like himself. “Daddy… Dad.” He straightened, feeling a little unsteady, but better than he has in several days. He turned around to see Membrane looking over his clothes, which were covered in sweat and cum. “Oh, here, let me clean those off for you.” He drew all the fluids away. It felt so nice being able to do that again. It perked him up even more and he grinned. “Well. How do you feel?”

“Hm.” Membrane checked himself over and then fixed his clothes back into place. He slid his goggles back down, gaze distant as he folded his collar up to its normal spot. “I understand Gaz’s behavior a little more now.”

Dib chuckled awkwardly. “Do you?”

“Yes. You are highly desirable in that form and familial relationships do nothing to prevent attraction, it seems. I would tell myself not to give in to your temptation but that didn’t change how much I wanted to. Every day I wanted to. That’s why I was so obsessed with trying to change you back.”

“Well. That doesn’t excuse any of this. You tortured me. For weeks. And you’ve kept Gaz trapped here too, and for what? Just because you think I messed her up? That she needs fixing too? No. We were both happy. You need to let us both go.”

Membrane was quiet as he thought it over. Dib edged away from the table in the meantime, prepared to make a run for it if the other disagreed. Then, to his surprise, Membrane said, “Okay.”

“Okay? Really? Wow, uh, thanks-”

“I have a lot to think about now. Mostly about our time together.”

With how much clearer his thoughts were now, Dib grew flustered reflecting on it. “Yeah, that was something.” He definitely learned some new things about himself that he needed to explore. Also he could probably benefit from some therapy. Or a lot of therapy.

“Son, do you have anything you’d like to talk about? Regarding our relationship, or-”

Dib quickly shook his head. He may have let himself be more vulnerable earlier but he was not ready to face all that right now. He needed time to sort through things himself. “No. Uh, not right now. Maybe later.”

“Right. I’m ready to talk when you are.”

“Okay.”

“And I’m sorry about this. I know that doesn’t make up for anything. But I’m sorry for causing you so much distress.” Membrane adjusted the table back to its normal position. “If you’d like, I can go ahead and take those electrodes out. And you know, brain surgery is something you can stay awake for, if you want to make sure there’s no funny business.”

Dib idly felt his head. He could hardly even tell where his skull had been cut in the first place with how fast he healed. Really the only evidence was the circle of much shorter hair around his head over the incision line. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Get those things out of me.”

The procedure was straightforward. The combination of Dib’s pain tolerance and the local anesthesia Membrane administered kept him quite comfortable while the top portion of his skull was opened up and Membrane began working on removing the electrodes.

Dib watched through a mirror, making small talk the whole time. Membrane wanted to know immediately if he damaged any part of the brain, and so would ask various questions that required thought in different brain regions. Dib answered everything easily, which meant there was no cause for concern.

Toward the end of the procedure, Dib asked about Gaz’s pregnancy. Membrane admitted he still hasn’t told her but it was the next thing he was going to do before letting her go home. It would be her choice what she did about the news and he would support her no matter what.

“Do you want the child?” Membrane asked.

“Oh man, no. I’m not ready to be a dad.”

“Parenthood is definitely not for the unprepared. It should happen when you’re enthusiastically ready.”

“Yeah. I feel so bad about doing that to her, it’s not gonna be an easy choice for her I’m sure. I can guess what she’ll want to do but that’s still a big decision. I hope she’ll be okay.”

“Gaz is strong. She’ll get through it. And we’ll be there to help her.”

“We?” Dib asked with a raised brow directed at his mirror.

“We,” Membrane said firmly. “I plan to start spending more time at home. More time with you and Gaz.”

“Great,” Dib said dryly. “I’m an adult and she’s nearly an adult and we’re both going to be moving out soon and now you want to spend more time with us.”

Membrane sighed and delicately slid out the last implant. He did a final check and then began closing the skull back up. “I know I should have been around more when you were younger but I can’t change the past. I can change now, though. I want to make things better.”

“That’s fine, but there are some things I probably won’t be able to forgive you for.”

“I understand. It’s your choice to forgive. You are never obligated to forgive anyone. Not even me.”

“Heh. No, not even you.” Dib felt Membrane place a hand briefly on his shoulder and he reflexively leaned his head over to nuzzle his arm. “I do love you, though.”

“I love you too. Now please sit up straight because there’s still a massive hole in the top of your cranium and you don’t want your brain falling out of there.”

As soon as the removed part of the skull was back in place, Dib’s healing factor kicked in and the bone rapidly fused back together, all the skin rejoining, in mere seconds. Then Membrane cleared Dib to get up.

“Any pain?” he asked.

“Nope,” Dib said, tenderly feeling his head. There was still some anesthesia in his system so he felt great.

“Good. I’m sure you don’t need them but I do have some antibiotics I want you to take for a while, here you are…” Membrane handed over a bottle of pills and waited while Dib checked the label for the dosages. Then he said, “I suppose we should go talk to Gaz now.”

“Yeah. Though uh, do you have any clothes I could wear?”

“Ah yes. I did stock some of your clothes here for when I returned you to your original form, so let me get them.” Membrane went to retrieve the outfit.

Dib was amused to see that he had picked out black skinny jeans, which was fine, but they went with a band t-shirt that Dib hasn’t worn in years, as the shoulders were just a bit too tight on him and it was annoying. It would probably be even worse now. He should have thrown that thing away but it was a gift from Gaz and it had sentimental value.

He didn’t complain though, accepting the clothes and pulling everything on. He had been brought a pair of his boots that also hasn’t been worn in a while, but luckily still fit. Once dressed, he awkwardly moved his shoulders up and down. Definitely too restricting, but he could deal with it until he got home.

Once he was dressed, he followed Membrane out.


	12. Returning Home

The scientists Dib and Membrane passed along the way all cast them curious looks and Dib hoped they didn’t figure out what had happened. Not that he especially cared that he slept with Membrane, but he didn’t want to deal with the questioning.

No one spoke to them though and they were soon at Gaz’s room. Which turned out to be much nicer than where Dib was being kept, looking like a hotel suite on the inside.

“Oh you strap me to a table but she gets to live here?” Dib demanded when Membrane opened the door.

“She wasn’t the one who was at risk of seducing anyone who walked by, nor does she have supernatural strength,” Membrane replied. “Daughter! Are you here?”

They heard a flush from the room next to them and then the sound of the sink. Then Gaz stepped out of the bathroom. “Yeah, what do you want?”

“I’m letting you out of here,” Membrane replied, holding his hand out for her arm. She lifted it and he delicately removed the IV from it. He had her apply pressure to it while he retrieved bandages from his coat.

“You’re letting me go? Why?”

“Dib convinced me it wasn’t right to keep either of you here.”

Gaz glanced around him to see Dib, who awkwardly waved at her. She looked back at Membrane, unimpressed. “Took you that long to figure it out?”

“I felt bad about it from the start but I had convinced myself it was for the best. But I was… wrong.”

Gaz’s brows went up. “Wow. You like, never admit when you’re wrong.”

“I know. Which is something I want to work on. Not even I know everything and I must accept that. I nearly killed Dib while keeping him here. I don’t fully understand it but I don’t need to. He needs to act on his desires to stay alive. I saw how weak he grew over the course of his stay. And then those… pheromones of his were released a little while ago.” Membrane finished wrapping Gaz’s arm.

She let it drop to her side. “Pheromones, huh?” She looked at Dib. “So you finally did that. You must have been really hungry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay now,” Dib replied. He gave a cocky smirk and glanced at Membrane then back at her.

She stared, an astounded grin on her face. “No way, you did not-” She saw Membrane grow flustered, face turning red as he avoided eye contact. “You did. Holy shit. You fucked Dad.”

“Language,” Membrane said reflexively.

Gaz burst into laughter. “I can’t believe it, it finally happened. Well, Dib? How was it?”

“Please don’t-” Membrane said but Dib talked over him.

“Oh it was amazing, though that might be because of how starved I was, but it felt so good,” Dib said, glad for an opportunity to embarrass Membrane. “I think I might have a thing for being fucked while tied down, I need to explore more kink, like… turns out I really like being called ‘baby boy’.”

“That’s adorable. Well I don’t mind exploring kink with you.” She reached over for his face, giving his cheek a slow stroke that made his tail wag. She lowered her voice. “I could be your mommy.”

Dib immediately grew hard and would have gladly just pounced on her right then and there, but Membrane loudly cleared his throat and shifted his attention back to him.

“Can you two please wait to discuss this when you’re alone together?” he asked.

Dib shrugged and Gaz dropped her hand, both mumbling an agreement.

“So you really are just letting us go?” Gaz asked. “No more weird experiments, just… we can go home?”

“Yes. I’m driving both of you home as soon as you’re ready.”

“And you’re going to stay out of Dib’s sex life? And mine?”

“As long as you both obtain consent from your partners, it’s none of my business.”

“And if we both decide we want to keep fucking each other?”

“That’s your decision,” Membrane said, noticeably more put off now. “I’d be a hypocrite if I complained about it now. Just be safe. Please.”

“Don’t worry, we might have a kink for pregnancy stuff but I don’t actually want to have kids or anything so we’ll stay safe.”

“Yes, well. About that.” Membrane hesitated and Dib put a hand on his back to reassure him.

“Tell her,” Dib said.

“Tell me what?” Gaz asked, eyes narrowing.

“There’s really no easy way to say this so I’ll just give it to you straight,” Membrane said. He gently gripped Gaz’s shoulders. “You’re pregnant.”

She stared at him. “What?” she whispered in disbelief.

“You’re familiar with my daily blood draws, yes? Well, the one I took earlier today showed elevated hormones associated with pregnancy. I double-checked, had some of the other technicians check… it was plain as day. You’re pregnant.”

“But… the only person I’ve been with was…” She was quiet for a moment, then pushed Membrane’s hands from her and tackled Dib. He managed to stay upright but did stumble from the force of her hitting him, and she grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him violently. “How the fuck did this happen?! You said you could control whether you got someone pregnant! And I’ve been taking birth control!”

“Well, you see, uh…” Dib took her hands, pulling them away from his front and holding them. “I’m not entirely sure about why the birth control failed, but… during some of our roleplaying, I did notice I… started to want it for real. Like, I really did want to get you pregnant. And convinced myself you really wanted that too. I remember thinking that it didn’t matter you were on birth control, as an incubus I could just will you to ovulate anyway, and I could impregnate you and have my halfling offspring… it was all so hot thinking about but. I didn’t think it would do anything! Deep down I still knew you didn’t want to really be pregnant, so I… I don’t know, things just really got wild between us…”

Gaz stared at him for a bit. Then she pulled her hands away and stepped back. Her expression was unreadable. She slowly felt over her stomach.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Membrane said. “But if there’s anything we can do, please tell us.”

She swallowed and looked at Dib. “It’s definitely gotta be yours. So what do you want to do?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, it’s your body. I want you to do what feels right to you.”

She sighed and crossed her arms. “How rare are these halflings you keep mentioning?”

“Hm? I don’t know, pretty rare I think, I haven’t personally met one. I think a lot of them tend to go off on their own. To other dimensions and whatnot, seeking power.”

“Makes sense. And they’re very rough on the human mother, right?”

“Oh yeah. It’s a little easier in the case of a succubus being impregnated by a human, as a demon she’s tougher and can generally handle the pregnancy and birth. When it’s the other way around, I’ve read there’s a lot of pain. Demons are usually born with claws, horns, fangs… and they’ll tear their way out once they’re ready if they aren’t born quick enough.”

“Well. That definitely doesn’t sound pleasant.” Gaz seemed to be considering it, though. “Might be pretty badass having a part demon child though…”

“Gaz, please think this through,” Membrane said. “Having a child with your own brother could have serious social and legal ramifications, to say nothing of the health risks associated with pregnancy in general, and this being a half-demon embryo… who knows what could happen. And you’re so young…”

“I’ll be out of high school in literally a few months,” Gaz replied. “By the time I’m ready to actually give birth I’ll have been eighteen for several months and can have things in order.”

“Yes, but do you really want to have a child right out of high school? There’s so much ahead of you, you’ve got so much time to be a mother, and it’s not like this is just anyone’s child, it’s Dib’s. If people find out…”

“They don’t have to find out,” she said. “I can claim it belongs to some other demon.”

“Demons aren’t exactly common knowledge, most people think they’re just a myth. Although people in this city _do_ know about Dib, thanks to all his… socializing.” Membrane cast Dib a knowing glance. “Depending on how that baby ends up looking, they could figure it out. You could be ostracized. Both of you could be. In the end it’s your choice, I just want you to really think about if this is what you want.”

While Gaz thought about it, Dib said, “It wouldn’t surprise me if there was an extra bit of incubus magic that tries to influence humans into keeping a pregnancy, since we naturally want to produce more demons. So if you want this, you should make sure you really want it.”

“How would you feel if I kept it?” she asked.

Dib shrugged. “I don’t exactly want to be a parent. But I also won’t leave you to take care of it yourself. If you decide to keep the child, I’ll be there to help you raise it. I’ll make sure it has a better childhood than we did.”

Membrane looked insulted but didn’t respond to the jab.

Gaz nodded. “I think… I’m gonna think about it a bit longer. Can we just go ahead and get out of here?”

“Yes, let me take you home,” Membrane said. “Do you need to get anything?”

“Hold on.” Gaz went over to the table next to the bed, grabbing her GameSlave and a few other things and tossing them into a bag. Membrane had brought her some stuff during her stay so she made sure she collected everything before returning to the door, pulling the bag onto her shoulders. “Let’s go.”

As they left the building, Membrane said, “The decision is entirely yours, Gaz. Whatever you choose, I’ll support you.”

“Thank you.”

“If you do decide to keep it… would you mind me studying the progression of your pregnancy? This is unprecedented in the field of science and I want to learn as much as I can about these human/demon hybrids!”

“Sure, Dad.”

“Just don’t strap her onto a table, okay?” Dib said.

“Of course not.”

“Well you say that but you didn’t hesitate to strap _me_ to a table for the crime of being irresistibly fuckable.”

“There’s more to it than that, I told you that-”

“Yeah yeah for my own good, whatever, you were wrong. Now stay out of my personal business from now on.”

“I will. I’m sorry for all the distress I’ve caused both of you. It will never happen again.”

“It better not.” Dib took the front passenger seat of Membrane’s car while Gaz climbed in the back and sprawled across the seats, stretching.

“Sit up and buckle in,” Membrane said to her as he sat down.

She grunted and sat up long enough to buckle the seatbelt across her body. Then she laid back down, the strap stretching out to accommodate it.

He started to admonish her but Dib said, “Just drive. Leave her alone.”

Membrane sighed and did so. The mood in the car was tense and quiet for the trip back. When they reached the house, Membrane put the car in park while they got out but didn’t get out himself. “I need to go back to get some paperwork in order regarding your release, but then I’m going to be right back home. We can have lunch together, okay?”

“Sure.” Dib closed the door and headed toward the house.

Gaz lingered a while longer, leaning in through Membrane’s window. “You promise you’ll be home for lunch?”

“I promise. And I’ll try to make it home every afternoon after this. And be home for the weekends. I can’t make up for all the time I missed when you two were growing up, but I do want to change things now.”

She wrapped him into a brief hug and then straightened up. “Great. Can’t wait. See you later.” She waved to him as he backed out of the driveway and headed back into the city. Then she followed Dib inside and found him already pulling off his shirt. “Wow, uh, not that I’m entirely opposed but we literally just got home and you already want to-”

“What?” Dib asked, staring at her. He gave the shirt a wave. “I’m just getting out of this thing because it’s too small for me.”

“Oh. Well. Awkward.” She chuckled.

Dib rolled his shoulders and gave his wings a few good stretches. Then he said, “Do you want to have sex?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Dad’s coming right back, though.”

“Yeah but he won’t be back that quickly. We have time to mess around.” She approached him, running a hand up his front. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“I kept thinking about you while I was in the lab. Dad wouldn’t tell me much about what he was doing to you, just that he wasn’t making any progress making you normal again. I kept going off on him and he’d just shut it out… I’m glad you finally made him see sense.”

“Yeah. I guess he realized just how much he fucked me up when I got so hungry I started begging for him earlier. It was pretty obvious how much pain I was in and then he saw how much better I looked after he finally slept with me… so yeah he decided to let us both go.”

“Thank you for your sacrifice.”

Dib snorted. “Wasn’t much of a sacrifice. It was a lot of fun. He was… heh. He was big. Passionate.”

Gaz made a face. “Okay I don’t wanna hear about how Dad fucks.”

“Suit yourself.” Dib wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up onto his hips. “Well, wanna go spend some time catching up?”

“Oh yeah. Your room or mine?”

“Let’s use yours. And I’ll make sure I lock the door.”

“That’ll be good.”

They snuggled and traded kisses while Dib carried her upstairs.

“I’m sorry again about the pregnancy,” he said as he took her into her room. He kicked the door shut behind him and used his tail to lock it. “I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“You better be. But you know… I didn’t really want to say this around Dad, but it’s actually pretty hot that you were so into me you really wanted to get me pregnant.”

“That was kinda the demon side that was into that…”

“I’m sure it was. Either way it was hot. Maybe I will keep it. Things might be complicated like Dad mentioned, you know legally and all, but… well, we can cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Dib laid her down in bed, climbing up with her. “You could claim to be a single parent and not know who the father is. And then just have the delivery at the lab so there’s not too many questions about whatever demonic features the baby has. I’m sure Dad can handle getting a birth certificate and all that kinda stuff.”

“Assuming we even want to have a demon child like this on the grid, so to speak. It’s not going to have a normal childhood no matter what we do. It might be totally violent, with uncontrollable magic powers…”

“That’s a real possibility. Which is why you need to really think about if this is what you want. It won’t be easy. It’ll likely be a huge mess. Literally, that’s not even getting into how violent the birth itself might be. I know you’re tough but I don’t like thinking about you going through that sort of pain.”

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle it. I want to think about it a while longer, maybe sleep on it… but I think I do want to go through with this.”

“That’s very brave of you.”

She smiled and drew him down into a kiss. Dib relaxed into her grip, the two making out. Slowly at first as they got used to being together again, then growing more passionate.

“My naughty little human,” Dib teased at her clear enthusiasm.

“Disgusting demon,” she retorted.

They playfully traded insults as they undressed and Dib let out a hoarse growl when he was finally able to sink into her.

“Good boy,” she praised him and he moaned, biting her neck. She bucked. “That’s it, you’re my good boy. You did so good knocking me up before, mm… now give Mommy some love.”

He quickly settled into a rough pace that pushed her forward and back against the covers, making her moan and gasp as he overwhelmed her with pleasure. She grabbed his back, holding on tight.

Dib lifted his mouth from her skin, licking blood from his teeth and moving his face over hers so he could gaze into her eyes. Her eyes were nearly shut but she looked back at him, mouth gaping open as she panted for breath.

“I can’t wait to see you nice and round with my child,” Dib murmured to her.

She swallowed, face turning red and eyes closing all the way. She arched her back, legs wrapping tightly around him. “Nngh, I want your seed to grow in me, please…”

He pressed their lips together and sank his claws into her waist, pulling her hips flush to his and holding her in place as the familiar rush of orgasm overtook him.

She moaned his name against his lips and finished too. It was so nice how her body responded to him so easily, always got in sync with his… it was so hot.

“How could any incubus resist breeding a woman as fine as you?” he whispered to her. “You’re beautiful and powerful, with a dark soul to rival a demon’s… you’re the perfect mother for a family of halflings.”

Gaz was still catching her breath but gave him a curious look at that. “Are you being kinky or do you… do you mean it?”

“I mean it. If you do choose to have this one, well, we don’t have to stop here. We can have more. We can produce so many strong children, our family will become a force to be reckoned with.”

“Alright you definitely get weird when you’re sex-starved. I’m thinking about having the one, I don’t think I’ll want more.”

“I know. But if you do. We could have a huge family. There aren’t many demons on Earth anymore… we could change that. This could be our legacy.”

“Seriously Dib, you’re getting a little crazy here. Not that that’s not a really cool thought, but… it’d probably only be cool in theory. Actually having a bunch of demon children and trying to start some sort of revolution with them? That’d be super complicated. So that’s gonna be a no from me.”

“Oh, alright. But we can roleplay it, right?”

“If you want.” Gaz tapped his butt with an ankle to prompt him to pull out. He did, a little disappointed; he had a lot of catching up to do with how long he was hungry.

But as it turned out, she wasn’t done. She simply moved to get on her front, raising her ass for him.

“We still have time before Dad gets back I’m sure,” she said. She wiggled her hips and looked over her shoulder at him, smirking. “Take me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly mounted her and set a firm pace like before.

“A-ah, that’s it, fuck…” She bit her lip but it didn’t do much to hold in her moans. She had missed the feeling of being filled so much. “The room Dad kept me in had cameras everywhere… I pretty much only had privacy in the shower and even then I wasn’t sure it was totally safe… I didn’t even masturbate the whole time I was there…”

“That had to suck,” Dib said sympathetically.

“Not as much as it did for you, I’m sure. But oh it was so frustrating, getting horny and having to ignore it… I’ve been needing this so bad.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ve needed it too. I’m glad I can satisfy you again. I love the way you moan. The way you feel around me. Ohh fuck…” Dib shivered, already close to coming again. He was going to have to get his stamina back to its usual levels.

“Mhm, you’re amazing. Now I expect you to give me as many orgasms as you can manage before Dad gets home, got it?”

“You’ve got it, ma’am.”

She snorted. “Don’t be weird.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

“Heh. That’s better. What was that you said you liked to be called? Baby boy?”

“Oh yeah.” Dib’s cock twitched as he remembered Membrane calling him that.

Gaz noticed, too. “Ohh you definitely like that. You kinky fuck. Well come on, my baby boy, give Mommy everything you’ve got.”

He eagerly obeyed and the two of them sank into ecstasy together.


End file.
